Past and Future Mysteries
by Wolf skater
Summary: Who is the weird new girl? The one that's been following us for weeks? How does she do what she does? Why does she hang out with Rogue so much? Isn't her name Leigh? Where does she come from? And who is she working for? Wanna find out? ;b
1. Proluge

**Disclamer:If I owned x-men evo Rogue and Remy would've been togther from the first episode and Rogue and Bella Donna would have duked it out at least once in the show.**

**Athuor's notes:this is my first fanfic it is based on my OC who is Rogue and Remy's daughter and goes into the past will explain that part nex chapter enjoy**

**Prologue**

The woman with the white bangs glared at the man with the purple cape and red helmet. "What did you do to her!" she shouted.

"I was trying to make her into the perfect mutant" he explained "but she didn't survive the process." He held out the baby girl to her and she took her, her eyes shining with tears. Out of the shadows stepped a man with glowing red on black eyes.

"You killed her!" he shouted.

"You must understand I was trying to enhance her."

"Shut up and go" the woman said through tears. The young couples stood there with their dead daughter watching him fly away. Then they just stood their on the lawn of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

After watching the scene from the front door with the rest of the x-men Kurt teleported over to where his sister and her husband when on the front lawn near the gate to see exactly what had happened. When he got there he saw Rogue leaning over the bundle she was holding crying and Remy trying to comfort her. "Vhat happened?" he asked

Remy turned around and said "She's dead."

That was all Kurt needed to hear he walked up to his weeping sister and looked at his niece. She was so small and soft looking, her eyes forever closed, she had an impressive amount of hair dark brown with white bangs. He turned around to see the rest of the x-men (plus St. John, Wanda, and there month old girl Maggie) walking towards them.

"What wrong?" Logan asked?

"He killed her" Kurt replied.

"What!" everyone exclaimed. A mixture of sadness anger and pity crossed everyone's face. Logan's claws slide in and out. This was hard for them all. Jean and Scott were expecting twins, and Kurt and Kitty were engaged. So all of them were able to put them selves in the young couple's shoes. The x-men had had a lot of good days and even more bad one's but this was the worst one yet.

Charles Xavier had watched the whole thing from the window of his office. After hearing the thoughts that his students were projecting he went down to the front lawn to see this for him self. He rolled up to Remy and Rouge to see a sight he thought he'd never see. Rogue was sobbing holding the limp body of their dead daughter. The Professor scanned the girls mind to see if she was still alive. Her mind was blank. _Lets leave them to mourn in piece,_ the Professor said into the mind of his students.

Rouge had felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest when she had been handed the girl. Leigh Ray is what they had named her. Only an hour after her birth she had been kidnapped and now only a week later she was dead. Rouge had known all the other students had gathered and she knew that they now knew. She also knew that Remy was holding on to her even after every one else had left. It was his daughter too but she refused to acknowledge any of them instead she just cried hugging the life less little girl close to her. That was when she felt it. She felt a tugging. Someone was pulling on her bangs. She looked down to see the little girl she had thought was dead pulling at Rouge's white bangs with one hand while the other rested on top of her own. She was staring up at her with eyes that looked like wolf's eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul. Rouge gasped in surprise. "What is it Cherie? What's wrong?" Remy asked. He looked over her shoulder to see what happen. He inhaled sharply at the sight. Then they just stood there staring in shock at the baby who was staring back at them. Leigh blinked breaking the trance. But her simple little blink seemed to hold more. It was as if it was her way of saying that she trusted them. Then as if to confirm this she snuggled closer to Rogue before she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. The couple looked at each other. They needed to talk about this with the Professor. They walked back to the mansion in silence. They walked through the halls to the Professor's office careful not to be seen. They stood in front of the Professor's office, Remy reached out and knocked. They heard Logan grunt "come in" before entering. Upon entering they saw Logan standing behind the professor's desk. The Professor was sitting at his desk talking on the phone.

"Yes Eric"

"…"

"Mmm I see"

"…"

"All right then."

"…"

"Good bye Eric" he said getting off the phone. He looked up to see Remy and Rogue standing in front of him, looking nervous and slightly excited. Before they could say any thing he said "Magneto is not the one who did this."

"How do y' know mon ami?" Remy asked.

"First of all Gumbo" Logan started "It didn't smell like him."

"That's not what we came here to discuss" Rogue interjected before a fight started.

"I see then what did you come up here to talk about?" Charles asked.

"Well it's kinda complicated…" Rogue started but she was cut of by Leigh who had started crying in her sleep. The Professor and Logan looked startled.

"Dat's what we wanted to talk to you about" Remy said with a smirk. Rogue gently woke the baby up. Leigh woke up, hiccupped, sniffled, and then started whimpering. "Well" Professor X started "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"What should we do?" Rouge asked.

"Well we can't keep her here that I'm certain of" The Professor stated "if whoever did this finds out she is still alive then they will most certainly try and kidnap her again."

"Remy knows where she'll be safe" Remy started but didn't get to finish. The door flew open.

'whoosh'

Then as if by magic Pietro Maximoff appeared in front of The Professor's desk. "I came to ask for a favor" He said not slowing down. When he did examine his surroundings he asked "what in the world is going on?"

"Someone kidnapped Stripes and Gumbo's daughter and experiment on her and just now returned her because whoever it was thought she was dead but she ain't."

"Wow"

"Tell me about it bub"

"Can we try and focus here? What do ya want Pietro?" Rouge asked getting annoyed.

"uh well you see I have a daughter"

"What did y' just say?"

"I have a daughter. Any way I was wondering if she could stay here?"

"Of course she can Pietro. How old is she?"

"She was born yesterday but her mom died in child birth"

"Do we wanna know?"

"Uh um?"

"Never mind"

"Yes she can stay her Pietro bring her here when you want to. Now Remy. What where you saying?"

"Remy was sayin' dat he knows where da fille will b safe. She b safe with Remy's family."

"WHAT? Your family ya want ta send our daughter ta live with a bunch of thieves?"

"They may b thieves Cherie but they will take good care o' 'er. And it's just until we figure out who did dis and stop 'em, den she can come live here when it safe."

"Fhane"

"That sounds like an excellent plan Remy. None of you can tell any of about this. Except for Remy's family no one can no the less that know the better understood?"

"Oui"

"Yes"

"Hn"

"Yup"

_**Two years later**_

Remy LeBeau glared at the doors at the end of the hall. His boots clanked against the metal floor. He threw a charge card at any one who tried to get in his way. He was so close to bringing the creep who had hurt his daughter to justice. He kicked the doors of the lab open then walked inside. "Sinister" he growled in a voice that would have made Wolverine pee in his pants, had it been directed at him. "Ah Remy LeBeau my favorite mutant what brings you here" Sinister said in a voice that dripped with a creepy sweetness as he turned a round a huge smile on his face. "You" Remy started "kidnapped my daughter and experimented on her."

"Ha ha ha" Sinister laughed "Wow it took you less time than I expected for you to find out that I was the one who did it."

"Well we did have some trouble"

"We?" Sinister said, he stopped smiling looking slightly confused. Gambit made a gesture with his hand and out of the shadows stepped Rouge, Wolverine, and Quicksilver. They each stood on side of him cornering him. Then a group of SHEILD soldiers stepped Through the door armed with guns. Right after them came a bunch of Sinister's mutants and they instantly started fighting. Rouge and Gambit attacked Sinister while Wolverine and Quicksilver went to help the SHEILD soldiers. Gambit threw an endless amount of cards at Sinister while Rogue relentlessly kicked Sinister's butt. Both of them fueled by their rage. Sure Sinister had hurt a lot of mutants sure both the x-men and SHEILD had tried over and over again to defeat him but this time it was personal. Maybe that was all they ever needed to defeat him because in no time he was unconscious, hand cuffed, and being dragged to a top security SHEILD prison that was near to impossible to break out of. But the mutants that had helped with his capture didn't go with them instead all four of them went to the Xavier Institute. It was a little past midnight and it was a very special day.

"I'll get it" Kurt called as the doorbell rang. He teleported from the kitchen to the front door to open it. Some thing weird was going on today it was Rouge and Remy's dead daughters birth day and everyone was surprised to see them down stairs for breakfast. Kurt opened the door. Outside there was a man and a woman both looking slightly over middle aged. With them was a little girl about two years old who had reddish brown hair with white bangs and wolf eyes. When she saw Kurt she surprised him by squealing "Uncle Kurt" before she jumped up and attached herself to him. "Vhat the Vho the how…" Kurt stuttered, obviously shocked by the little girl hanging around his neck. He held on to her despite his shock used to this kind of behavior for his own little one year old girl. "Why don't you let us in so we can explain it to everyone all at once" the woman suggested. Kurt just nodded numbly, and walked into the house the two strangers following him. Rogue and Remy walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. When the little girl saw them she detached her self from Kurt and run over to them jumping into Rogue's outstretched arms. Everyone else came out of the kitchen looking confused with the excepting of Pietro, Logan, and the Professor(mmm I wonder why?) The six little kids (Amy Kitty and Kurt's daughter they were expecting another child in I don't know about 8 months age 1, Rickey Bobby and Jubilee's 2 year old son don't look at me like that, Maggie Wanda and John's daughter at the age of 2 whom everyone called Mags, Carmen Pietro's 2 year old daughter, and the twins Sammy who is a girl and Brandon Scott and Jean's 2 year old terrors) all looked a little scared and slightly curious about the new girl. "Why don't we go to the kitchen to talk about this?" the Professor suggested. After going to the kitchen and learning that the little girl's name was Leigh Ray LeBeau and that she was indeed the little girl they all thought to be dead, She went off to play with the other kids on the floor while Rogue and Remy explained every thing from how they found out that she was alive to them defeating and capturing Mr. Sinister earlier that morning. They also learned that the man was none other than Jean-Luc the king of thieves himself (who no one would have guessed he would look at any one with the soft tenderness that a father or grandfather looks at his kid or grandkid yet that was how he looked at Leigh) and the woman was Remy's Tante Mattie. "Wait" Scott asked "if she's been living with the Guild then is she a thief?" Apparently Leigh had been listening because after he said that she said. "Oui Ah'm a thief" then she held up Scott's wallet with a way too innocent grin on her face. "Great just great" Scott muttered shaking his head. Then he grabbed his wallet and stalked out of the room witch coincidently had burst into laughter.

**Author's notes: Hoped you liked. Review don't review. I don't care if you send me flames about my writeing I'll use it to improve my writeing. If you send flames about pairings or names then you can go die in a hole with Bella Donna and Mr. Sinister.**


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer****:I do not own the x-men but I do own the x-teens**

**Author's Notes: I'd Just like to say if you read, reviewed, favored, or followed this story your awesome. now that that's out of the way anything in quotation marks in italics are thoughts, and things in parenthesis are Leigh's side notes. "Yup dere muh side notes meanin' Ah wrote dem" What ever Leigh. "Well dey 're Ah was just pointin' it out" That's nice of you Leigh. i hope you guys enjoy reading this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it well here you go **

**The Mission **

"Like how did you like do that Leigh?"

"Ya Ray Ray how?"

"That vas zo awesome Leigh you have to show us how to do that"

"Man I can't believe you just went through the Danger Room on high, and survived. I mean you actually beat one all Logan's DR sessions. Including the ones that are parents do."

"How did you do that flippy thingy with the cards and oh wow that was awesome. And I can't believe you did that in jeans and a tee- shirt. How come Logan hasn't killed you for not wearing your uniform yet. That was what? Like the fifth time you didn't wear your uniform to a DR session."

I smirked as I leaned on the back legs of my chair, and put my hands behind my head. I surveyed my team. The x-teens (which I was leader of) consisted mostly out of the x-men's children with the exceptions of Mags, Carmen, Leo, and Cody. While Mags and Carmen's Parents were allies of the x-men (Working for SHEILD and all) they weren't technically x-men. Leo however was an orphan who came here last year, after his powers manifested, and wowed everybody with his skills. Turns out him and Cody where childhood friends so yay. Cody came here when, well, all of us (except Amy who was 5 and tom who was 4) where 6. He had developed his telepathic powers early. A few days later the first of my powers manifested. Yes first I have many different abilities courtesy of Mr. Sinister. Any who my first power to manifest was the power to use other mutant's powers from a slight distance. So he was trying to get past my mental blocks that not even the professor could ever get through. I tackled him accidently "borrowed" my mom's powers and viola mind link. (How did I know that my powers weren't my mom's? Funny you should ask that well a few hours before the incident I had used several other peoples powers so…). And now eight years later we're 14 and he still uses it to bother me. Almost my whole team is on top of me with a mix of excitement and curiosity over how I do what I do. Mags is just sitting at the table playing with her magnets, Carmen is cleaning her guns, and the twins are telekinetically throwing knives at each other. Again. There trying to prove the theory about how mutant sibling with similar powers can't hurt each other with their powers. I start laughing when they start yelling at each other for cheating. How did they cheat? Well Brandon shot his laser eyes at Sammy and Sammy tried to use her telepathy to shut down his mind. Everyone turned to see what was so funny. It was then they realized that I wasn't going to tell them anything they dispersed. Amy went to go change (totally saw that coming). Tom was teleporting around the kitchen grabbing different foods and putting them together for a pre breakfast snack (again not a surprise). Leo went to go annoy Mags until she stopped playing with her magnets, and started using them and her crowbar to fight him (well she is magnetic). Rickey started making ice sculptures until Carmen put down her guns and started running circles around him, he got annoyed and froze her (yes froze her his powers allowed him to freeze anything even time). The twins were still fighting and Cody was observing them all. I smirked again. Good they were all so busy. They wouldn't be able to stop me then. I walked over to the cupboard grabbed a coffee mug and filled it with coffee fresh from the pot put some creamer, and sugar in it. Did I mention that I'm not allowed to have any form of sugar or caffeine or that this coffee was caffeinated? No. Oh well I'm not and it is so… Cody turned around and saw me. "Oh crap" he said. He sounded terrified. Everyone turned to see what he was talking about and froze. Amy chose that moment to come running in "Like you guys will never guess what I like just heard." She said ten times faster than Pietro or Carmen of on sugar rush. "Like what are you guys all starring at?" She asked before she saw me siting on the counter calmly drinking my coffee with an evil smile on my lips. "Oh." Now here is where I should probably tell you why I'm not allowed to have sugar. You she I get hyped up very easily so when given sugar or caffeine I'm more hyper than a 5 year old on Halloween. I slowly drink my coffee and I'm almost finished when the adult x-men walk in (come on I mean were practically x-men we just have a different name). "Leigh put the coffee down now" my mother said. I scowled as I got off the counter and walked over to the sink to pour out the little bit of coffee left. I poured myself a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the table and muttering some very choicey words in French. Then and only then did everyone unfreeze and started to get their breakfast. "Language petite" my dad said to me. I mocked a scowl "Don't call meh dat Ah'm not little" I replied, blowing some strands of white out of my face. I "borrow" Sammy's telekinesis and use it to get Scott's wallet (why do I have to use telekinesis? Because Scott avoids me so I won't steal his wallet. Yet it always ends up in my hands. Mm I wonder why? ) it should be good for a laugh later on if I play my cards right. When everyone was seated Scott said "Wolfy there's' something we need to talk to you about." Oh crap I thought my codename that means I'm either in trouble or its official x-men business. Time to use the wallet. "Look Cyke 'dout meh stealin' 'yo wallet it's ya own fault 'fer avoidin' meh it make meh dink ya challengin' meh ta steal it." He looked at me confused for a moment so I took his wallet out of my pocket, and held it up for everyone to see. "Give it to me now" he says, so I throw it at him. He catches it and says "that's not what I was going to talk to you about but now we're going to have to address this issue later."

"Den what do ya wanna talk ta meh 'dout Scotty boy?" I asked a little too innocently.

"Don't call me that and don't call me cyke either."

"Alright One-eye what do ya wanna tell meh?" I asked again he was getting more annoyed by the minute but I could see he was trying to keep calm. Everyone in the room was trying to hide their smiles and laughs because that would only make it worse.

"We need you to go on a solo mission to the past." My smirk drops along with the bottom half of my mouth. This is amazing. My heart picks up speed and it takes a few seconds for me to be able to talk. "Really?" I ask.

"Yes really" Scott says rolling his eyes (did I forget to mention that Scott doesn't need his glasses anymore? Really I did? Oh well he doesn't.) "It's more of a practice mission to see how well you do in certain situations" He explains. "You are going to go into the past, try and secretly help out with the recruitments. Watch over us as teenagers." All the x-teens started laughing at this. "What's so funny?" Scott asked. "Dude" Leo said trying not to start cracking up again "you're going to be babysitting the x-men." Scott rolled his eyes, again.

"She isn't babysitting us she's just watching us" he turned back to me "You will also be trying to stop Apocalypse." I looked around the room trying to figure out if this was a joke. _"Is dis a joke?"_ I asked Cody through the mind link. _"Nope"_ he said. "Sounds like fun" I said putting a smile on my face.

"Good you have two weeks to get ready" he said.

"What?" I said "deux weeks why?"

"Well Forge said that his time machine could only go back however many years you want but you have to go back to whatever date you leave on" he explained " and the date we need you to go back to is two weeks from now the day that Kurt first comes to the mansion." I fell down into my chair. I hadn't even noticed I had stood up. My mouth was open and I was staring at Scott like he was joking. _Ah only have deux weeks ta get ready and say good bye ta all muh friends and family"_ "Um how long will Ah 'b dere?" I asked still in shock. "Until Apocalypse is defeated so if you want to come home sooner you will do everything you can to stop Apocalypse from being released." He said all smart and matter of factly. _"Deux years? No! Ah don't wanna 'b away dat long."_ I wasn't hungry anymore and I was probably going to kill Scott within the next few seconds if he said anything else. So I did the smart thing and "borrowed" my Uncle Kurt's powers and teleported to my room. I had a room all to myself so I didn't have to worry about somebody walking in on me. I numbly walked over to my bed and collapsed. My mind raced thinking about what this all meant. I would be away from the Institute for 2 year. I hadn't been away from the institute or even my parents that long since I was 2. The day I had moved in because it was safe I vowed I'd never go away that long again. I vowed that I'd always be here with my parents. That I'd always live at the Institute, no matter what. But now Scott was making me leave so I could go on a Practice mission for 2 firkin years! _"What's wrong with him?"_ I asked myself. _"Oh yay he's a complete and total idiot." _I sighed. Someone knocked at my door. "G' "way!" I yelled at the door before burying my head in my pillow. I heard my door open and didn't need to look up to know who it was. There were only three people at the Institute who would come in after I told them to go away. Those three people consisted of my parents and Cody. By the sound of the footsteps I could tell it was my mom. "Ya ok sweetie?" She asks me as she sits down on my bed and starts stroking my hair comfortingly.

"No" I say sitting up. I lean my head on her should her before continuing. "Ah don't wanna 'g but Ah 'ave ta if Ah wanna stay leader 'o da x-teens." I sighed, waiting for her to say something, anything. But after a moment it seemed clear that she wanted me to continue so I did. "Ah'm gonna miss dis place ta much 'nd Ah'm gonna miss ya 'nd dad. Plus Ah made a vow when Ah first came 'ere dat Ah wouldn't evah leave ya 'nd dad or da Mansion evah 'gain." I took a breath and looked at my mom to see what she would say. "Well" she started "Ah think that Forge made a phone fer ya so that ya can call us 'ere in the future so that might help." I thought about it then nodded yes calling them would certainly help with the missing but what about the… "And the way Ah see it ya won't be leavin' meh or ya'r dad but goin' ta see us in a different tahme." I smile

"Danks mom Ah dink Ah'm gonna start packin' now ka?"

""Sure thang sweetie Ah gotta 'g talk ta Scott 'bout some think anyway. Ah'll see ya at lunch." I nodded then went to my closet to get my duffel bag and some clothes. Something tells me this is going to take a while.

As soon as my first pair of jeans are in my bag Cody walks into my room. "Hey sup?" he says in true city boy fashion. I just snort and say "Oh nuttin' what's up with ya city-slicker?" city-slicker is what I've called Cody since the day we meet and I found out he grew up in the city orphanage and that he had no idea at all on how to climb a tree. A skill that I had and still do think is one everyone should posse by the age of two. "Nothing much. Leigh can I talk to you?" I glanced at him and saw his serious expression and the look in his eyes. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I close my eyes and when I open them Cody is standing before me on the astral plane. With our kind of mind link we can not only talk to each other and read each other's minds but we can also meet up on the astral plane to talk. But he still can't really read my mind unless I let him. Why you say. Well partly because if he does I'll deck him. The other part is because of my industrial strength psychic shields that make my mind look like that of a dead person all the time. Not even the Professor could get through them and even though we all know Cody will one day be a stronger telepath than the Professor we all know he'll never read my mind. _"What 'd ya wanna talk 'bout Cody?" _I ask him. He looks at me for a long time before he takes a deep breath and tells me

"_There's something I've wanted to tell you and now that you're leaving I thought that maybe now is the time to tell you." _Wow ok I was not expecting that. I had noticed that Cody had been closed off to me lately. I usually had his thoughts flowing freely through my head (witch annoys me to no end but he always refuses to put up mind blocks). But lately he's been hiding something from me and blocking a part of his mind. I open my mouth to speak but he gestures for me to just listen to him. _"I've thought about it day and night and now I think I understand. I think I know what this feeling I have for you is. Leigh I think I'm in love with you."_ For the second time that day my mouth hit the floor. I honestly wasn't expecting that and I didn't know what to do. Well there was that and he had picked just about the worst time to tell me, and no it wasn't just because I was about to leave for approximately 2 years. You see when I get a new power I can feel it coming before it actually comes. What do I mean? Well when I was seven I started to get tingly feelings in my hands, and I constantly wanted to blow everything up. Then one day at recess I was showing my friends how to play poker and the cards started glowing pink and blew up in my hands. Then as I got older I had different feeling that turned into different powers. And now my skin feels like it's on fire. All the time and whenever someone touches me it gets worse. I think I know what my new power is going to be and it's one everyone hoped I wouldn't have. Not only that but, sometime when I'm running it feels like I'm flying. If you can't figure that one out then you're an idiot. I decide to yell at him. That always works. Right? _"What the heck Cody. How can ya say dat right now? We're only 14, and Ah'm 'bout ta leave fer deux years."_ I don't tell him about the fact that I might be getting my mom's powers or that there's a possibility I feel the same way.I closed my eyes again and was back in my own room. Cody opened his eyes and started to speak. Before he could say anything I threw him out of my room, and yelled "Leave meh 'lone city-slicker." Then I slammed my door shut and started packing again. After I had got most of my regular clothes packed I got out my uniform. We were allowed to design our own uniforms so needless to say they weren't spandex anymore. Mine consisted of a pair of kaki cargo pants, a navy blue under armor shirt whit the x-men x on it, a pair of combat boots, gloves, and last but certainly not least a brown leather bomber with the same x insignia that was on her shirt. The bomber had been a Christmas present from Scott and Jean last year. I had gotten three of them that year. I got a plain brown on from my parents for every day wear, the one with the x for my uniform form Jean and Scott, and a nicer black one from Kitty and Kurt for going out. Why get me so many for so many different things. Well they figured I'd be like my father so they just got me one for every occasion. I put my black leather jacket in after my uniform. Then I go to change out of the clothes I worked out in this morning. I put on a pair of jeans with pre ripped holes in them, a black cammie, with a dark purple tee-shirt that had black swirly designs on it, and to top it off my brown bomber.

Over the next 2 weeks I got myself packed. I also trained myself to talk without an accent (though I hated every minute on it, and I slipped every time I got mad, and started yelling but whatever). But the hardest things that I had to do were pick out contacts and either die my white bangs a different color or put on extensions to cover them up. In the end I ended up with blue contacts that mixed with the yellow in my goldish eyes making them look green. I went with the extensions because I couldn't bring myself to die my hair. The night before I was supposed to leave they held a going away/first mission party for me. Basically anyone who wanted to come could come. I saw Cody there but we didn't speak. At some point my parents gave me a going away present. It was a necklace. It had a silver chain with three almost identical charms on it. They were cards the King of Hearts, the Queen of hearts, and what looked to be the Jack of Hearts but instead of a j there was an l on the corners. Apparently the Leigh of Hearts. I put it on then said "Thank ya. Ah'm gonna miss ya guys so much." Then I hugged my parents for what was the last time before I left.

The next morning I got up early. I got dressed, walked downstairs and meet Jean, Cyke, and my parents waiting for me at the x-van. We drove in silence to an old warehouse where the time machine was because apparently the time machine sent you back to whatever place you came from so this place was ideal so I wouldn't get spotted. We walked inside with where Forge was setting up his machine. When he was done he put me at a spot right in the middle of it, where I just stood there and held my duffle bag. Forge handed me a back pack. "Ok let's see in here is a cell phone you can use to call us here in the future, a laptop that can hook up to the internet from here in the future so it can send emails to people in this time and your school paper work ok" he said then started pressing buttons. The next thing I know there's a sudden flash of light and then everything disappears and I feel myself being forced threw time.

**Author's Notes: now that you've read you can review and become even more awesome.**


	3. Recrutment

**Disclaimer:I'll say it slowly for you. I. Do. Not. Own.**

**Author's Notes: Raven34link:your exactlly right. But what she has to do and wht ashe ends up doing are to wery different things.**

**Lady Firewing:thank you so much for that. And yes some of her personality does come form her dad. You'll see that in this chapter. Why do you think she loves to steal Scott's wallet so much.**

**Ok form this chapter forward I shall be following the story line of the show mostly. enjoy.**

**Recruitment **

I blinked as another light flashed. I looked around the warehouse. It was different, emptier and newer looking. Well there was that and I was alone. I silently turned invisible (yes another one of my amazing abilities.) and walked outside holding one bag on each shoulder. I passed silently through the streets till I got to the address of the apartment where I would be staying. I sneaked in through an open window, using my thieving skills that I got from spending summers with the guild. Once inside I turned visible again. I looked around the small apartment and started unpacking once everything was unpacked I slipped out the window to go to school. I guess there are some habits that can never be broken. I walked down the streets of the small town of Bayville till I got to the school. I got there just as everyone else was. _"Good"_ I thought _"now let's just g' through da school day and Ah'll 'b golden. Oh 'nd not let anybody figure out who Ah am. No accent, no bangs, no powers, no eyes, no Leigh."_ I sighed as I walked through the front doors. This was going to be harder than I thought. I walked to the principal's office dreading every step. Every step was taking me closer to Mystique. I knew that if I tried something my cover would be instantly blown. So I was trying to calm myself down before getting there. I walk through the doors and into the principal's office. And there stood before me the worst grandmother to ever walk the earth. Seriously. The worst. Ever. No joke. I resisted the urge to lunge at her with a knife. I told myself it would so blow my cover then everyone would know that I was from the future. "Hello you must be the new student" she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. I kinda wanted to gag but I didn't, instead I said "yes I am my name is Leigh." She gave me a look that told me that she was expecting. "Leigh Ray." She gave me that look again and I just smirked and smiled inwardly thinking about the trouble I was causing her. "Leigh Ray LeBeau." I had kept my real last name because no one could think of a better one. Mystique looked startled. That's when I remembered what my dad had told me about him already working as Magneto and Mystique's thief even before the acolytes had been created. My smirk just grew wider. So she probably knew I was a thief. This would definitely be fun. "Well then here's your schedule now go" she ordered I smirked and obliged happy to get away from her. The first few periods were easy even though they were all senior honors classes. But the class that I had after lunch was the best one yet. Advance French. I walked into the class room and groaned, the only empty seat was next to Jean. Now don't get me wrong liked Jean she was just annoying. Oh well at least she couldn't read my mind. The teacher looked at me confused when I walked in the room. "Are you lost?" she asked.

"No. Not unless this isn't the advanced French class."

"Oh I just never had a freshman before. Um how fluent are you in French?"

Then I said, in French by the way, "I am very fluent at French. It and English are both my first languages. You'll have to excuse my accent though I was taught Cajun French. And if you like the whole time I'm in this class room I could speak French."

"What?" she asked giving me a confused look. I smiled cockily, apparently I was better at French than the teacher. So I repeated it this time in English. "Oh" she said shocked. "It's ok. Just speak in French when I ask you to ok?" I nodded saddened by this and took my seat next to Jean. _"Hey Leigh what are you up to?"_ It was Cody's voice echoing through my head. I was surprised since he hadn't spoken to me since he declared his love to me. _"Oh the usual. Bothering Mystique, baffling teachers. Oh and I'm more fluent at French than my French teacher!" _His laughter reverted though my skull making me smile. I liked his laugh, I liked him. But I didn't want to lose this. We understood each other and made each other happy and angry all the time. I didn't want to lose that. This was the way things were meant to be between us.

Kurt ran away from the mansion ashamed of himself. How could he be so stupid? Why did he do that? Why did he fight the other mutant instead of welcoming him? He was going to leave and never come back he didn't deserve to be here. All the sudden he was stopped be a girl she had reddish brown hair and wolf eyes that stared into his soul. For a while she just stood there looking at him then she said "It's not your fault." Then she disappeared into thin air leaving some purple smoke similar to his own. Then he heard Scott coming up behind him. Scott told him that they wanted him there and convinced him not to leave.

Kitty ran away from the weird red head girl and right into a different girl with weird eyes that reminded her of wolf eyes. She was frozen in place scared by the girl. She studied Kitty as if she could she her whole life story just by looking at her. "They really can help you" she said then vanished. Later when the school had collapsed Lance saw the same girl and was warned not to trust Mystique.

Rogue ran away from the weird preppy girl who had tackled her and the blue fuzzy boy who she had knocked unconscious. She ran right in to the arms of a girl who hugged her. Why was she hugging her? Then the girl held her out at arm's length. Rogue gasped. Looking at this girl was almost like looking at a mirror. The only things that were different was the girl's skin was darker she had wolf eyes and the absent of white bangs. The girl looked sad. "It's going to be ok" she told Rogue. "I promise and I also promise that the x-men won't hurt you. Whatever you do don't trust a word Mystique says ok." Then the girl that was her mini me let go of her and faded into the shadows.

Fred Dukes was tired of people laughing at him and he thought that Jean girl was his friend. Not even the kids he lived with liked him. "Hey" he heard a girl say. He looked over to see a small freshman girl that looked a little like that Rogue girl talking to him. "What do you want?" he said bitterly expecting her to make fun of him.

"I want to go get a hamburger. You wanna come?" Fred the Blob blinked. He wasn't expecting that. "Sure why not" he said. He followed the girl out of school and to a fast food place not far away. While they ate their food she told him jokes and laughed with him not at him. It was a nice change. He liked this girl she was fun and funny he wanted to be her friend not her boyfriend she was too young for him to date. So he would be nice to her and he wouldn't make the same mistakes with her that he had made with Jean. That way he would still have a friend.

Evan sighed as he sat in the cell this sucked. It so wasn't his fault. He heard footsteps and looked up expecting to see his parents or his Auntie O. Instead he saw a girl around his age who had wolf eyes. "Join the x-men they can help you." And just like that she was gone. He blinked. Was that in his mind? If not then that was a little creepy. When his Auntie O did come it was with the x-men. He decided to join.

Magneto floated towards the prison cell that held his son. "Are you ready to except my offer?" he asked his son.

"Yes yes just get me out of here" he said jumping about the cell.

"Always so impatient" he said shaking his head.

"Leave him alone he doesn't need you to bother him." Magneto turned around to see a girl, which for some strange reason reminded him of Remy LeBeau, leaning against the wall. He shivered he didn't trust the young thief Remy and he didn't trust this girl. He looked her over to try and figure out why she reminded him of Gambit so much. The way she was leaning against the wall looked like something he would do. Her smirk looked Just like Gambits and she was wearing a leather bomber that looked way to similar to Remy's trench coat. Then she pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them. Okay this girl was really starting to creep Magneto out. Then she looked up and he saw her wolf eyes. Her smirk grew wider as one of the cards began to glow pink she gave him a two finger salute threw the card. It hit the ground and blew up in his face. Okay it was official now he really didn't like that girl.

I walked into my apartment now bothering to go through the window I just used my key. I walked over to the bed and collapsed. It had been a long week and I was tired and I knew it was just going to get worse this week was just recruitment. I smiled oh well I had got some good footage. I moved over to the laptop Forge gave me and started to down load the videos that I had taken of the x-men and brotherhood. Then I emailed them to everyone in my team. Soon enough we had started to chat apparently everyone thought they were funny. _"Good"_ I thought smiling. Then I changed into my clothes for the next day and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Author's Notes: ok that's all for today folks hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Babysitting the XMEN

**Disclaimer: If I owned the x-men then John would have been in the show more and he would've been on sugar high.**

**Author Note's: Lady Firewing: Don't worry I'll freak him out more. But he's not the only one. No far from it every one will be freaked out by Leigh when she starts ranting just you wait. Hahahaha!**

**Readingwithenvy: Thank you I wasn't really sure if my plot line was good at all so thank you. Alot of people who review seem to really like Leigh. I wonder why? And thank you for the suggestion I recently went back and spaced out the other chapters so that might help plus this one is spaced out so.**

**Oh by the way I was mixed up on the chapter title things so only pay attention to the titles in bold. And now you shall read and see more Leigh Ray LeBeau madness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitting the X-MEN<strong>

I groaned as I rolled out of bed. _"Great 'nother day 'o babysittin' de x-men"_ I thought to myself. Recruitment had been a nightmare. With all the running around, the warnings, and me constantly trying to keep my identity a secret I was exhausted.

I was expecting a call from Cyke any day know for me to give him a report and when he did I was going to tell him that I was never going to help with recruitment. I was already dressed in grey cargo pants, a black tee- shirt with red designs on it (Why was I already dressed? I wear my clothes for the next day to bed. Don't ask me why you'll find out later). So all I had to do was put on my leather bomber. Of course I wear black convers (my only pair of shoes besides my uniform combat boots). I also throw on a pair of gloves just in case.

I grabbed a granola bar, and poured myself some milk that I downed in one gulp, as an afterthought I also grabbed a banana to eat on the way.

* * *

><p>Kurt seemed to be missing at school today and "principal" Mystique called me down to her office to see if I was the one to steal her stuff or I knew anyone who did. Weird. Then I noticed her car was also missing.<p>

"_Oh crap." _Hiding in a corner I pulled out my cell phone. I flipped through a bunch of stuff till I got to a timeline I made to help me with my mission.

"_Oh crap oh crap oh crap."_ I was the day Kurt went to the middle verse. Oh crap. I ran as fast as possible without using Pietro's powers till I got to the lab. Evan is about to break the device used to transport to the middle verse.

This is bad this is very bad. "Don't" I shout. They all turn around.

"Why not?" Evan asks looking annoyed.

"Because if you do it will only make it worse" I said taking the device out of his hands.

"And how do you know that?" Scott asks. I ignore him flipping the device over to reset it. I press the reset button and the portal thingy opened up. Kurt got the car battery and used it to teleport him and Forge out of the middle verse and into the real world.

"How did you know how to do that?" Evan asked. Then he got a good look at me. "Hey your that girl that came to my jail cell and told me to join the x-men." Everyone looked at me.

"She visited you in your jail cell? Hey aren't you like the one who told me that the x-men could help me." Kitty said looking at me. "How did you know that?"

"Zhe told me it vasn't my fault and then teleported avay" Kurt said. "And vhat happened to your eyes? I thought you had volf eyes."

"_Crap, crap and double crap. Dey is goin' ta fihnd out. Ah can't let dat happen. What would mon pere do in dis situation? Smirk and talk his way out only telling de least amount of info."_

So that's what I did. I smirked and said "Well I can't go walking around with wolf eyes can I? No I can't. So I put on contacts. And yes I'm a mutant Scott the Professor just hasn't picked me up because I have really strong mental shields." I said just knowing Scott would ask about that.

"What? How did you know I was going to ask that are you a telepath?" Scott asked.

"No I am not a telepath I just knew you were going to ask that. I just know things so stop asking me questions." I said then turned around and ran.

* * *

><p>When I got outside I just wandered around the town not wanting to go back to the empty apartment. Apparently I wasn't the only teenager walking around at night because then I saw Rogue.<p>

"Hey" she said stopping me. "Aren't ya that girl who told meh not ta trust Mystique and that the x-men wouldn't hurt meh?" she asked studying me.

"Yeeesssss" I said turning looking anywhere but at her, because seriously I missed my mom and if I looked at her I knew I would cry.

"One why did ya tell meh that? Two why did ya hug meh? And three what happened ta yahr eyes? Didn't ya have wolf eyes?" She said all in one breathe.

I looked at her. Are expressions mirrored each other perfectly. We had the same concerned sad look. She probably thought it was creepy. I sighed. Great one day I was leader of the x-teens with friends and family that loved me and the next I was being chewed out by my mom for hugging her. Yeesh.

"Well um I said that because I know things and I know that Mystique is not to be trusted and that the x-men wouldn't hurt you." I said. She gave me that look. Okay seriously that's like the third time this month that that's happened to me. Seriously people, what if I don't want to talk?

"So why did you hug me and what happened to your eyes?" Well at least she had the decency to respond instead of just looking at me.

"You looked like you needed a hug. And I put on contacts you know so I don't freak anyone who's not a mutant out with my eyes" I explain.

She nods her head. "Cool and um thanks I did kind of need that hug." She bits her lip and looks down. I can see why this is totally awkward. "Um any way if you know all this stuff then don't you know what my powers are? Weren't you afraid of getting hurt?"

I look at her like she's crazy then I remember that this is the past. I haven't been born yet. She doesn't know who I am. Or that I'm practically immune to her powers. Sort of. It's complicated.

"Yah I know what your powers are but I'm not scared." I say looking at her. I flash her a cocky grin then say, "Hey you wanna hang out on Friday? I know this great book store with this café that has the best coffee ever."

She starts to smile "sure" she says then walks off.

That's when I realize that I just became friends with my mom. _"Okay? Weird"_

* * *

><p>I walk back to my apartment and get a call on my cell from Scott.<p>

"What da ya wahnt?" I ask him annoyed.

"Well you were doing good with hiding your accent" he said.

"Shut up Ah'm not goin' ta hide it whihle Ah'm 'lone 'nd talkin' ta ya"

"Ok ok fine. Now what's your report?"

"Well da x-men are almost assembled except fer Rogue who is still with da brotherhood. I warned dem and Ah'm never goin' on a recruitment mission."

"Um ok then that's not really how… You know what never mind. Can you go back to the warehouse that we sent you to?"

"Why?"

"Just because ok"

"Fahne but can I talk ta muh parents den da x-teens?"

"Sure … Ok here they are."

"Hey Leigh how ya doin'?"

"Hey mom Ah'm fahne but it's really lonely 'nd quiet in dis apartment all 'lone."

"Don't worry petite yo' be back in no time."

"Ah'm not little."

"Yo' will always be mon petite fillie

"So how ya been holdin' up?"

"Good so far lahke Ah said it's lonely I miss ya guys."

"We miss ya too."

"It's so borin' 'ere dere's nothing fer meh ta do when Ah'm not watchin' over da x-men and even dat's borein'."

"Did ol' One-eye tell yo' to go to da wearhouse?"

"Ya why?"

"When yo' done on da phone den go down dere and you'll know why and yo' won't be bored no more."

"Ok well Ah love ya guy but Ah got ta g' soon 'nd Ah really want ta talk ta my friends ya know ta make sure dat dey aren't tryin' ta kill each other well at least not 'ore den usual."

"Ok love ya sweetie."

"We be missin' yo' petite Remy loves yo'."

"Bye."

I heard them leave then some shuffling then the sounds of my friend's voices. We talked for a while until I said I had to go. I looked around my apartment.

I walked over to my duffle bag and pulled out four circle thingies. I hung them up on the wall. What where they? Well they were dart boards with pictures on them.

The first one had Belladonna on it, the second one had Mr. Sinister on it, the third one had Mystique on it, and but the last one had Justin Bibier on it because let's just face it that boy is annoying.

I threw a card at each of them then slipped out the window and into the night.

* * *

><p>When I got to the wearhouse I walked in side and saw a really big box sitting in the middle of it. I opened it up to find a bunch of danger room equipment. <em>"Sweet dey were right Ah certainly won't be bored no more."<em>

I set up the equipment in the wearhouse before going back to my apartment to sleep.

**Author's Notes: Did you like it? Do you think it needs any thing? Please tell me so that I can make it better for everyone.**


	5. Missing Your Friend and Family

**Disclaimer:Ugh Really? Geez People you guys are mean making a bunch of teenagers all sad by making them say that they do not own. Witch I don't.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Yes it will be very awkward when Remy enters the scene. Like During a certain episode, during a certain holiday, with two certain Southerners. And yes the X-Men's memories do change as she interacts with them. You'll see that in this chapter. But since this is a practice mission and a test for her she needs to learn how to report back.**

**Readingwithenvy: I know. And how did you know? In later chapters I was going to have her yell at Scott asking him if he wanted her to just sneak around, or actually do something. **

**Okay this chapter is going to be a little different. "Oui de fillie speaks de truth dis chapter is goin' ta b' different." *groans* And I thought you were gone when you only made one appearance. "Non not muh style but ya were so excited Ah thought Ah'd let ya let 'em read."Grrr. Whatever anyway this Chapter is different from the rest you'll see how as soon as you read it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Your Friend and Family<strong>

Remy watched with a smirk as he watched the boy who had given his heart to his daughter from day one mope and silently watch homemade videos of Leigh singing.

It was really quite amusing for anyone watching. Anyone with half a brain could see what the boy felt for her. And there was that rumor that Cody had told Leigh that he loved her.

Remy's smirk turned to a frown. He would have to talk to him about that later but right now everyone was in the rec room. Rouge walked over to him then stopped turned around to see who he was looking at.

She looked deep in thought. Then she turned to face Remy.

"Ya know with the way he's been sulkin' he kinda reminds me of someone. But Ah can't figure out who" she said this with a playful smile on her lips.

Remy looked at her confused for a second. Then he realized what she was saying. He probably would've done the same thing if Rogue had gone on a mission like this. Weird. And he was pretty sure that the way Leigh had shouted at Cody 2 weeks before her mission is something Rogue would've done. Remy looked at Rogue. She had an amused look on her face.

Remy was definitely going to have to have a talk with Cody now.

* * *

><p>Mags, Carmen, Sammy, and Amy all sat together plotting. Mags and Carmen about how to get their crushes to notice them. Sammy and Amy on how to get back at their brothers. And all of them on how to get Leigh and Cody together.<p>

Sammy had overheard Cody mentally yelling at himself for telling Leigh his feelings for her the wrong way. She had told the girls and together using this and the way they assumed had been Leigh's reaction, her yelling at him to leave her alone, they determined that they were perfect for each other.

Now the four of them were coming up with plans to get them together. And with Leigh gone for 2 years it was the perfect time to come up with a plan for them to execute when she got back.

"You know who they remind me of?" Carmen said looking over to Cody.

"Like who?" Amy asked the other girls all followed Carmen's gaze.

A mischievous smile spread over Mags lips. "No but I know who they remind me of."

They all looked at her expectantly. "They remind me of those stories that are parents would tell us about Rogue and Gambit."

"Hey that's what I was going to say."

"Well great minds think alike."

"OMG! You guys are like so right. I can't believe I totally missed that."

"It's ok Amy I missed that too and I'm a telepath."

"Wow really? Like I bet that the next time they see each other Cody is going to flirt with her."

"I bet he is going to flirt with her, and she is going to yell at him in French." They all laughed. Most of the time when Leigh yelled in French she was swearing. Same goes for when she mumbles French under her breath.

"Oh yah well I bet he is going to flirt with her, she is going to yell at him in French, and he is going to try and kiss her."

"Oh I know that he is flirt with her, she is going to cuss him out in French, he is going to try and kiss her and she is going to deck him."

They all burst into laughter remembering similar situations in stories about Rogue and Gambit.

* * *

><p>Cody looked up from his laptop and the videos he had made of Leigh to see the girls all laughing and gazing over at him then to Rogue and Gambit.<p>

He sighed and started thinking about Leigh again. He missed her so much. Why had she rejected him when he told her his feeling?

That's how all the guys in the movies did it. But when he talked to her through the mind link she had acted like nothing had happened. Then again he acted like that too.

Then he got a few stray thoughts from a bunch of people. He couldn't tell who they were all from but they were all about one thing. How his and Leigh's relationship was just like Rogue and Gambit's.

Okay? That was weird and unexpected.

Then it hit him. He had fallen in love with the girl with the two most over protective parents at the institute.

Given what happened when she was a baby it wasn't that surprising.

Cody glanced at them and gulped. He graded his laptop and flew up the stairs as fast as possible.

This may not be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Rogue smiled as she started to see new memories of her high school years. Only these one's were different. These one's included a daughter that she never knew she was going to have.<p>

She laughed at herself for being startled by being hugged.

She was also surprised to find that she and Leigh were rapidly becoming friends. Weird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a top security SHEILD prison made out of plastic <strong>_

Magneto Shuddered as a bunch of new memories that he swore weren't there before ran through his head.

In the new memories there was a girl that reminded him of the LeBeau girl.

He shuddered when he thought of Leigh. The girl that just loved to torment him.

His new memories took place around the time his kids were in high school.

He remembered a girl that reminded him of Gambit.

Okay that was definitely Leigh.

Great now not only did she come to his cell with his granddaughters to torment him, on his failures. She now also had gone into the past to torture him too.

How delightful.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay Kinda a short chapter but I just had to do it this way. This was just to let you see how things are going in the future. Sort of. Any way anything you learned in this chapter remember it. The X-Teens always call the X-Men by their code names. Except for Scott. They like to mess with Scott. Everybody seems to think that Cody and Leigh's relation ship is just like are favorite Southern couples. "It is not." And why is that Leigh? "Because Ah don't Lihke him and Ah never will." Sure Leigh Sure. <strong>


	6. Turning

**Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Men I wouldn't make people cry by having to do this.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Yes that name is ironic I didn't realize this till after I had already named him. So I decided to have some fun with it ;) Who said Remy was going to hurt him? Who said he wasn't going to give him help on getting Leigh to like him because he realized he could trust him with his daughter? And as for the plastic holding cell thing I got that from the Movies.**

**Cat: ah yes the joys of over protective parents.**

**I am really proud of this chapter. But this is not the best. The best is yet to come and oddly enough the best is an idea I had when Leigh didn't have a name and was just a random orphan who the X-Men found one day. "What Ah was supposed ta be an orphan?" Shut up Leigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Turning<strong>

I breathed heavily and turned to face the next threat.

A smile spread across my face. This was fun and way to easy.

I pulled out two decks of cards, one for each hand, and started charging them. I faced a giant robot thingy that had a bunch of laser guns on it.

My smile turned to a smirk when the guns on the robot along with the guns and flame throwers on the wall started shooting at me. I flipped out of the way while throwing a couple dozen cards at the robot.

Mechanical arms started coming at me and I jumped out of the way just as the music changed to a faster paced song that I started singing along with while I pulled out a Katana that Dead pool had gotten me for my b-day a few years back. (Yes Dead pool had gotten me a Katana. Do. Not. Ask.)

I slashed at the arm just as the music and the stimulation stops.

After the training session in my makeshift DR I feel more relaxed than I have since I've been in the past.

Why? Well you see I have a lot of excess energy for some reason or another. And most of that energy I keep all pent up. And it only comes out three ways.

One is my anger I can either rant and that takes away some of that energy or I can get violent. That's just how it works. This usually happens when I've gone to long of a time without getting out my energy. But if someone annoys me enough this could happen even if I already dealt with my energy.

Two is exercise. People wonder why I like Danger Room sessions so much. Well it's because I get to take out my energy in a (what I think is fun) productive, way that also allows me to learn new fighting skills. And it's not just DR Sessions any kind of fight or exercise will do, depending on how much and how hard it is.

Three is Sugar. Mr. Macoy explained it as when I get sugar I lose control and all that pent up energy just comes out in any way shape or form I can come up with. Such as almost blowing up the mansion (Yes that did actually happen). Or for example forgetting that killing is wrong and lunging at Belladonna, and or Mystique.

So that's how that works.

* * *

><p>I walked into the class room to see an empty seat next to Rogue. I sat down and said "Hey sup?"<p>

"_Oh Great now Ah'm talkin' lahke a city-slicker."_ I thought to myself.

"Oh nothin' much what's up with ya?" she asked me.

"Nuttin' Just usual everyday stuff" I said flashing a cocky grin.

"So um ya still wanna go fer ta that bookstore slash café that ya were telllin' meh about on Friday?"

"Sure why wouldn't I it's not like I've got anything better to do. Except you know homework. And family stuff. Oh and being all creepy and stalkerish and following people to get info." I said with a smirk.

She started laughing. "Ok ya got meh there. Ah just can't figure out why ya would want ta be friends with meh."

"You're cool. And you know what you want even if you don't know who has that right now."

I give her a small smile before continuing. "You know who you are even if you don't know that you do and you're your own person, and you're not afraid to let people know what you think."

Even as I was still explaining I could see her eyes light up and a smile start to dance across her lips.

"So where is it at any way?" she asked.

I shrugged "somewhere in town can you drive?"

"Um"

"Never mind we can walk it's near my house and I walk everyday" I said.

"Um ok Ah guess?" she said looking confused by my awesome randomness.

* * *

><p>That night I had a ton of homework and no not high school homework. I finished that in school.<p>

I was taking some online college courses and that's what I had homework in.

Yes I'm enrolled in an online collage. And yes I really do need a life.

I finished my homework with relative ease.

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly and soon enough it was Friday.<p>

"Hey" I said coming up next to Rogue. "You ready to go?"

"Yup" she said as she started to follow me as a turned to go in another direction.

When we got there we went to go look for books saying we would meet up at the café later. Oddly enough though we both went directly to the same section.

We both burst out laughing when we noticed each other (You know since we were both lost in our own little world) and immediately went into a long detailed conversation (that I won't waste your time telling you all of it) about our favorite books.

We continued the conversation as we picked out our books, paid for them, and went to the café to get something to eat and drink.

To eat we both got cinnamon rolls that I suggested. She got coffee, and I was going to get coffee but I thought it over and decided on hot chocolate instead.

After that we started hanging out more almost every weekend we went somewhere to hang out.

* * *

><p>I rolled out of bed and looked at the calendar and instantly started moving faster.<p>

Today there was a geology field trip. I knew what that meant. After almost missing Kurt going to the middle verse I had been more careful on keeping track of the days.

And today was the day my mom switched sides.

I got ready hurriedly glad that I slept with my clothes on. I left quickly trying to make it to the mansion before the x-men's training session ended.

Amazingly I got there in time and used my awesome thieving skills mixed with invisibility to get to the danger room observatory thingy.

I watched the training session progress and held back giggles as I saw their way to break into a building.

They would make horrible thieves I knew that for sure. And Scott would be the worst, with the way he acted when he saw Rogue.

Number one rule of fighting is being prepared to fight any on no matter who it is.

* * *

><p>While at school I saw people getting ready for the field trip. I wasn't going but since there really wasn't school for those of us not of the field trip I had decided that I would be following the kids on the field trip.<p>

I silently climbed down from the top of the bus and turned into a wolf to follow them while they were on the snow mobiles. (Yes turning into a wolf is another Sinister granted power).

I followed them silently sticking to the shadows. Once again using my awesome thieving skills.

* * *

><p>I watched as Rogue dragged Scott away from Mystique. I couldn't just watch any more. I turned into wolf form in the middle of a flying leap and landed in front of them.<p>

I growled at Mystique. She growled back. I turned into a human. I pulled some cards out of my warm leather jacket.

No I wasn't wearing my uniform but I still had one of my leather jackets on.

"Leave them alone" I growled to Mystique.

"Or what?" she sneered even though she was in wolf form.

"Or I'll blow you of the cliff" I threatened as the cards in my hands started to glow pink.

"Leigh?" Rogue said confusion in her voice.

"Hey" I said turning around to give a cocky grin and a two fingered salute, before turning back to Mystique and giving her a death glare.

I threw a few cards at her before turning back into wolf form and lunging myself at her.

I managed to push her off the rock bridge, she turned into an eagle just as the X-Jet pulled up next to it and Logan helped Rogue and Scott on.

"You comin'?" he grunted to me.

"Sure" I said jumping in.

"So who's it going to be kid? Us or them?" Logan asked Rogue once we were all safely on the Jet.

I knew what happened next by heart.

"If Ah say them will ya throw me out into the blizzard?"

"Nah not our style. We've either earned your trust by now or you haven't."

Rogue looked around the Jet then said "You."

Then he turned to me and asked "What about you?"

I gave him a thought full look before saying "Well I'm more of a work alone kind of gal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked shock and confusion in his voice.

"We'll I don't like the people who run the Brotherhood but the kids that are in it aren't bad themselves. They just haven't seen the light yet. So I don't feel comfortable fighting them. And you guys are almost everything that I stand for, but your guy's rules are way too strict for me. I wouldn't be able to follow them for two seconds and I'd probably be thrown out within the week. I know you don't throw people out but I'm sure I'd drove you crazy and you'd be forced to throw me out, just to keep your sanity and your rules. Plus like I said before I wouldn't be able to fight the Brotherhood boys. But I'm willing to beat up Bucket head, Mystique, or the Fur ball any day." I said all in one ling quick breath.

I saw Scott mouth the words Bucket head and Fur ball looking confused. Good.

"_Hehehe now dey 're confused 'ood now Ah can go."_

"Um okay" Logan said not really knowing what else to say.

"What are your powers?" Xavier asked.

"Well I have absolutely no clue what my real powers are."

"_Dat's a total lie" _I thought to myself. My dad's powers were probably one of my real powers plus if I ended up getting my mom's powers those would be my real powers as well.

"The reason for this is this really evil mutant scientist guy who experiments on mutants kidnapped me when I was a baby and mixed up a bunch of random mutant DNA with mine giving me all these extra really cool powers." I said now they looked even more confused.

"I was rambling again wasn't I. See that right there is another reason I can't join you. I'd ramble all the time and you guys would find out all me secrets. I we can't have that now can we? No we can't" I said nodding for emphasis.

The Jet landed and before anyone could question me or my sanity (witch I have very little of) I bowed and said. "It's been a real pleasure working with you all but now I must go. I'll see you at school Rogue. Bye."

And with that I shot out of the jet and Left them all in a daze.

* * *

><p>Later when they were discussing Mystique being their principal I was outside listening.<p>

When Rogue said how she thought that you should be honest with people you care about I had to fight back the urge to rush in there and tell her everything.

I felt really guilty and started to cry.

"_Ah'm sorry Rogue fer not tellin' ya de truth but Ah can't rahght now." _I thought to myself.

"_But un day ya'll know un day ya'll know it all."_

With that I turned away from the institute. And jumped off my perch and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay does anyone know how to get rid of an annoying muse. "Hey Ah am not a muse. Ah'm a character." Okay does anyone know how to get rid of an annoying character? "Why am Ah annoyin'?" Because you keep giving me ideas that I can't write because I'm still working on this story and their not for this story. "Hehehe." Shut up. Okay I want to know what you honestly think of this story. Like it? Don't like it? Don't get it? Love it? Hate it but can't stop reading it? I honestly want to know. So tell me. Now! Also what do you think it needs?<strong>


	7. Smile Your On Camera

**Disclaimer****: Not on your life.**

**Author's Notes: Cat: Um a little bit of both. She is all wolf but she can still use her powers. Sort of.**

**Anonymous: Yes I know who your are. And under no circumstances is she ever going to see you unless someone responsible and sane is there to chaperon you. Seriously if I sent her to you it's more likely the world will blow up then if I leave her alone. And She knows Dead Pool because he found out where the institute was and went their to torture Logan and when the X-Teens were born he corrupted them and made them crazy. So you can blame part of Leigh's craziness on him. Oh and Colossus went back to Russia to live with his family and met a girl there.**

**Sorry this on is so late. I had stuff I had to do so there. ANd here it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>Smile Your on Camera<strong>

I smiled as I walked to had been going good.

The X-Men had been being good kids. So my work was easy.

Instead of watching where I was going or thinking I listened to Cody's thoughts.

I'll never tell him this, but I sometimes actually enjoyed listening to his thoughts. I liked to see how he looked at things. And I felt touched that he didn't mind what thoughts of his I saw most of the time.

Right now he was thinking about me. Any other girl would've thought it flattering. I found it funny. He was thinking about how pretty he thought my accent was.

He thought it was the perfect mix of southern twang and Cajun French. Apparently it was even stronger when I sang. Well that explains why every time I'm singing to my iPod he video tapes it.

Yes he really does do that. And every time he does I try to kill him. And every time I fail.

* * *

><p>I went through the school day without anything eventful happening till I heard Kitty and Rogue chewing Evan out for video tapping them.<p>

"_Oh great Ah forgot de timeline 'gain 'ow many times do Ah 'ave ta do dis before Ah figure it out?" _I wondered to myself.

"Hey guy what's up?" I asked coming up to them.

"Oh nuttin' Ah'm just stuck hear with a bunch of idiots" Rogue replied gesturing to Kitty and Evan.

"Hey like I'm totally not an idiot" Kitty said sounding offended.

"I don't think you're an idiot I just think Rogue doesn't understand you yet" I told her trying to cool some of the tension. "And in turn you don't understand her, and I believe that if you guys tried to understand each other you guys could become good friends."

"Yeah right" Rogue scoffed "let's go" the she dragged me off.

* * *

><p>"I really think you should be nicer to Kitty. I mean come on you have to room with her for who knows how long, the least you can do is make the best of it" I said when I was talking to Rogue later.<p>

"Uh no" she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey I am just sayin' it like I see it" I said holding my hands up defensively.

"That may be how ya see it but it ain't how Ah see it" she replied giving me a look that told me that the conversation was over.

"So you're trying out for the school play?" I asked affectively changing the topic.

"Yup!" she said popping the p.

"Sounds like fun" I said.

"Yup!" she said popping the p again.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yup!"

"Okay I get your point look we're almost to your house I've to go bye." I said cause seriously it was starting to get annoying.

"Okay bye" she said grinning cheekily as a turned around.

"Oh now you decide to act normal. Well that's just fine and dandy now that I'm leaving. What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I said with pretend rejection.

"Nuttin' ya were just annoyin' meh, besides AH got homework. Ah'll see ya later okay?" she said knowing that I was joking.

"Okay see ya." I said as I started to walk away.

Instead of going to my house I went to the clearing where I knew Sabertooth would attack Evan, Rogue, and Kitty.

* * *

><p>When Sabertooth did come I did not restrain myself from lunging myself at him yelling "DIE!"<p>

"What the heck?" Evan said. Yay now I had also confused him.

"Leigh? Again seriously?" Rogue asked.

"Ahhhh!" Kitty screamed. It hurt my ears.

It was actually pretty fun.

Well that was until, Rogue decided to absorb him and Logan joined the party.

Logan scolded them and told them their punishment. Then he turned to me.

"Okay kid this is the second time you've done something like this. Are you trying to tell us something?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Maaaaaybeeeeee!" I said in a singsong voice drawling it out to annoy him.

"Ugh! Can't you just give a yes or no answer kid?" he asked very annoyed. Good. Dead Pool taught me well.

"Nope!" I said popping the p. I love to do that. It's so fun.

"Gotta go!" I yelled then dashed off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

"Why do ya do that Leigh?" Rogue asked me later on.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. I'm not innocent.

"Ya know what Ah'm talking about" she stated "Ya know stuff. That's the second tihme ya did something lihke that and then ran off without explination. Ah'm yar friend why won't ya tell meh?" she said sounding hurt.

"Ah really wanna know why ya would do that" she continued, "It makes absolutely no sense fer ya ta be doin' sumethin' lihke that." I knew she was right. Of course she was right. She looked slightly hurt and betrayed.

I looked away and said "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why aren't ya allowed ta tell meh? What yar family doesn't approve that yar a muntant so ya use yar powers behind they backs to help people?" she asked.

"I wish" I snorted.

"Then what? Your parents use you for your powers? You don't have parents what?" she said waveing her hands for empisis.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Then are your parents mutants too somehow and they did a bunch of great stuff with their powers and you don't think you can live up to them so you go and do all this crazy stuff?" she said.

I winced that was pretty close. I really didn't think I could ever live up to my parents.

"That's part of it I guess but that's not why I can't tell you."

"_Ah can't tell ya 'cause ya are muh mom."_ I thought wanting to disappear and tell her all at the same time.

"Why can't ya tell meh? Huh? Are ya some kind of experiment weapon lihke Logan, and ya are on some kind of mission ta get the X-Men fer your leader?" She said jokingly.

I wanted to cry. "Well I'm not on a mission to kidnap you guys." I said leaving the experiment weapon thing for her to interpret.

It hurt too much to talk about it. Because in all truth that's what I was. She didn't know but she had hit home with that one. I know she was just joking but it didn't feel like a joke.

I swallowed hard memoires from when I was a baby m=being experimented on running through my head. I know I shouldn't have been able to remember that but I did.

Most people tend to but up subconscious berries to forget that kind of stuff. But with me I have to fight it.

The worst time is at night when I have nightmares.

Rogue sees my expression. She knows me too well, even if she doesn't know it, and she is able to read it way too easily.

"Hey are ya okay?" she asks.

But before I could answer, or she could do anything I ran off not wanting to face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay Folks that's all the time we have for today but join us next week for another installment of Past and Future Mysteries<strong>


	8. Yay! Camping! What You Don't Like It?

**Disclaimer: Never!**

**Author's Notes: Anonymous: Teehee. Oh and Yes wolf eye is the best way to describe Leigh's eyes.**

**keeprockin'inthefreeworld: Nice pen name by the way. and yes yes it was. Oh and I'll try and help you figure out who every one is the next Chapter.**

**Lady Firewing: Yes yes it does. What? 'die' yeah that is her catch phrase. In all my Leigh Ray LeBeau stories Leigh will lunge at someone yelling that. usually it will be at Mystique or Bella Donna. And don't worry the next chapter is another future chapter so yay!**

**and with out further ado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Camping! What You Don't Like It?<strong>

I growled at my alarm clock as it went off. Seriously those things are evil.

I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed and over to the calendar. Something I've been doing everyday so I won't forget another date.

Yay! Today is the survival training. Thing. What ya mc call it. Whatever. Yay!

Now I'm moving faster because I'm excited. And no it's not because I get to babysit the X-Men again. It's because I actually enjoy that kind of stuff.

I know I know I'm a weirdo.

* * *

><p>I get to school super early. Seriously. Not even the people taking us on the trip are here.<p>

I know it's sad. But that's just how excited I am for this trip. Too bad I the X-Men and the Brotherhood are going to ruin it.

I'm not waiting long before someone shows up. It's the guy in charge of this. He just looks at me with a raised eyebrow, clearly surprised to see someone here this early.

"You wanna help me get the stuff ready?" he asks.

"Yes!" I squeal. Now he's looking even more wierded out. Oh well.

I help him pack up the bus and gather some stuff. We are done before the first student arrives.

The first people to arrive are the X-Men. Most of them look like they want to crawl back in bed and sleep till the end of the world. Rogue included.

I go over to her with a cup of coffee "Here you go I thought this might help."

She snatches the coffee from my hands and starts drinking it. "Yummy caffeine goodness" she says in a hypnotized like voice.

"Um okay" the look in her eyes is starting to scare me. I've seen what I look like hyped up on sugar and caffeine, that's what she looks like, that cannot be good.

"Um Rogue are you ok?" I asked fear in my voice.

"Yes! Of course Ah'm okay! Why wouldn't Ah be? Ah've never been better!" she said really fastly all in one breathe.

"_Oh crap!"_ I thought. _"What have Ah done? Ah've made Rogue hyped up on Caffeine. No_t good _not good at all."_

"Um here I think you've had enough coffee for today" I said taking the coffee from her.

"Aw but Ah want coffee" she pouted.

"No you had enough" I said scolding her. Wow this was like a reversal of my everyday life in the future.

"_Geez when did Ah start thinking of there as the future instead of home?" _I wondered.

Rogue continued to mope about me taking away her coffee till I threatened to make her talk with Jean and Kitty about boys.

More peoples arrived soon enough and we were on our way.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately Rogue's temporary and very mild caffeine high had worn off by then so she was cranky and complaining about how she was going to hate this and how early everyone had to wake up.<p>

"Well I happen to like this kind of think so please shut up." I said very annoyed, plus I wasn't allowed to have the rest of the coffee so phooey.

"Ya lihke this kinda stuff what's wrong with ya?" she asked looking at me like I was crazy. Which I was.

"Yes I do now can we talk about something else?" I said

"Okay fihne so ya gonna tell meh why ya ran away lihke that when Ah said that?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because its personal and you wouldn't get it. Plus I don't like to talk about it."

"Fihne be that way Ah try and see what's wrong and ya blow meh off. Ya know about muh life why can't Ah know about yar's?"

"Because I'm not allowed to tell you and I already knew about you because of my parents and what they do."

"Whatever. Why do Ah even hang out with ya?"

"I don't know you tell me."

We were silent for the rest of the trip. And soon enough we were at camp iornback.

* * *

><p>The guy in charge went into this long speech about how this wasn't a camp for sissies blah blah blah.<p>

"Blah blah blah we get it this isn't for sissies can we get started now?" I said.

"What did you just say?" he asked venom in his voice.

"I asked if we could get started now I'm bored plus I came here to have fun but looking at all this stuff it looks like this is a sissy and that I'm going to be bored out of my mind."

Everyone gave me weird looks.

"What? I was doing this kind of stuff when I was little and I went camping in a tent in a bayou when I was 5 and almost got into a fight with a gator."

"What do you mean almost?"

"Well I snuck up behind one and punched its tail and before I could start fighting with it my dad had to go and shoot it."

"_Or blow it up."_

"_Shut up Cody."_

"_Hey how come you're shields aren't fully up?"_

"_Ah have no clue… Now they are"_

"Then the locals helped us make gumbo with it."

"_NOT!" _that was me.

"Eww like you eat that stuff?"

"That's gross dude."

"Shut up you guys haven't ever tried it."

"Okay. Now that that's over Scott is the group leader, now go put your stuff away!"

the X-Men were complaining about how they wouldn't last two seconds. They were probably right. But...

"Oh shut up already your friken super heroes you can handle the woods for a few days" I snapped.

"Like what happened to you? Aren't you like usually all cheery and stuff?" Kitty asked.

Everyone else looked scarred of me. Like I was going to eat them. They over react way too much. Rogue included. She was glaring at me.

"Okay this is weird you guys are like usually best friends?" Kitty asked

"We had a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding muh but Ah try and figure out what's wrong and ya go and get all defensive fer no reason!" she yells at me.

I look down because I know she's right. _"It must be 'nother une of dose dings Ah get from 'er."_ I thought bitterly. I shook that thought from my head. It wasn't her fault I was like this.

"I'm sorry Rogue but I'm not allowed to tell you anything even though I want to" I said as I turned away to go put my things away in my cabin.

* * *

><p>When we started the relay races I was in front of both Scott and Lance. But they were so caught up in out doing each other they didn't notice me way out in first place.<p>

Then of course they started fighting and I had to back track to break it up.

"Yo!" I yell really loudly "Stop fighting neither one of you would've one 'cause I was way out in front not shut it will ya?"

The drill sergeant dude blew his whistle. "60 pushups now!"

I immediately drop to the ground and start doing the clap pushup thingies counting for myself. When everyone finished the drill sergeant person whatever said something about going to get the flag thingy on top of the mountain and I would be on the brotherhood team since they had less peoples. Fun!

I tuned out the boys just following them. Stupid me.

Because of that I ended up getting stuck in the mine shaft with them. Stupid me.

The X-Men helped us up and Storm came. We got the picture and everyone got into the X-Jet. "I'm coming too" I declared glaring defiantly at anyone who might contradict me.

We got there and kicked the juggernauts butt. We managed to get his helmet off and the professor knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Before I could get out of there though the doors to the danger room closed.<p>

"You're not going anywhere kid" Logan growled, "at least not until you give us some straight answers."

I turned around and sighed defeatedly. "Fine what do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Leigh Ray I refuse to tell you my last name and my code name is Wolfy but you can call me Leigh."

"How do you know what you know?"

"That's classified. Seriously. Let's just say I know a guy."

"What are your powers and how did you get the extra ones? Because we know you have more than one."

"Again classified and a touchy subject."

"Are you even allowed to give us real answers?"

"Not really."

"You can go now."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>I went home and got ready for bed. When getting dressed I looked at my uniform and decided it was time for a change. Because seriously that shirt was not working for me.<p>

Going through my other clothes I was able to find a black long sleeve shirt that was half spandex and half cotton. Eh that would do. I ripped the X-Men insignia off my other shirt and burned it with bio kinetic energy.

I am in the middle of sewing the X-Men insignia on to the shirt when my cell phone rings. I look at the number.

The caller ID doesn't say a name but the number looks familiar so it must be one of the X-Teens seeing how I haven't gotten a chance to put their numbers in yet.

"Hello" I say answering the phone.

"Hey Ray Ray" Cody says.

"Hey Cody what's up?"

"Oh nuttin' much" He replies.

"He's been moping ever since you left" I hear Mags call out.

I hear a small scuffle I the back ground with Cody and the four other girl X-Teens, and then I hear a door close.

"Okay I'm back" Cody says panting.

I laugh and start sewing on the insignia while talking to him. We talk for hours until I hear low voices coming from his end of the phone.

"I gotta go train" he says.

"Train for what? Logan never has DR sessions this late" I say looking at the clock.

"Uh nothing!" he says hurriedly then hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Review Now!<strong>


	9. The Talk

**Disclaimer****: Oh how I dream of being such a genius as to made up and own the X-Men. But then I wake up.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: You really thought it was worth it? Yay! you have no clue what that means to me. Oh and in this chapter you will find out about that training. Teehee**

**Anonymous: Wow! That's a lot of people that you want dead. Wow!**

**Keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: here is another future chapter for you. and here is a list of everyone's kids and their ****descriptions. Mags is John and Wanda's daughter and she has shoulder length black hair with natural orange streaks and blue eyes. Carmen is Pietro's daughter, looks like the gender bender version of him. Amy is Kitty and Kurt's daughter and looks like Kitty. Tom is their son and looks like Kurt. Rickey is Bobby and Jubilee's son, looks like his dad with a less demented hair cut. Sammy is Jean and Scott's girl twin, looks like her mother only with short rockstarish hair. Brandon is their boy twin who looks like Scoot only with out the glasses and with a cooler hair cut. Leo is an orphan with golden blond hair and blue eyes. Cody is also an orphan with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes.**

**Oh and this chapter is not about what you think it's about.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Talk<strong>

Cody looked up from his homework and gulped. Remy was walking towards him with a scary look on his face.

"Yo''re comein' with me. Now!" Remy ordered.

Cody managed to let out a squeak, and nodded. He got up and followed him out of the room, turning around to mouth "help me!" to everyone in the rec. room.

Logan just snorted and took a swing of his beer. Most of the other instructors along with the X-Teen guys and the normal students looked confused. While the X-Teen girls all giggled. Rogue just snorted rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

This could not be good. Under no circumstances could this be good.

Cody follows Remy outside fearing for his life.

When they got outside the mansion Remy turned to face him. 'So yo' like my daughter."

It was more of a statement than a question but Cody answered anyway. "Yes Sir" he said politely. Over protective fathers like polite right? He was so dead.

"Well then I better put up some rules right now." Cody nodded slowly afraid to talk.

"Un assuming she agrees to go out with yo', yo' better treat 'er right, and respect 'er. Anif yo' break 'er heart yo''re goin' to get 'urt very badly. Do yo' 'ear me?"

"Yes Sir."

"If yo' use 'er or treat her badly or 'urt her in any way shape or form, yo' will die got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Remy hopes so."

"Why is that?"

"Because yo' de only garcon Remy can trust to take care of his daughter non?"

…?

* * *

><p>Mags sighed in frustration and ran her hand through her orange and black striped hair.<p>

"This is helpless" she cried throwing up her hands. "We'll never figure this out."

"Okay that's it" Carmen said standing up. She pulled her long silver hair into a ponytail.

'Whoosh'

"She left her…" Amy started 'Whoosh' "Guns never mind."

Amy sighed "What do you think they're talking about?" she asked referring to Gambit and Cody.

"Shh I'm keeping tabs on them right now" Sammy said her face full of concentration.

Mags looked back down at the papers. They were full of statistics, and stories about Rogue and Gambit.

They had gone around gathering information from the adults about how Remy and Rogue got together and what their relationship was like.

They had even told Rogue about what they were doing and gotten her to help.

"If only we could get Remy to help us with this then we'd be golden" Mags said just as Carmen came in and sat down.

Sammy smiled an evil smile. A smile that on Leigh or Mags would've meant it was one of their insane days.

A smile that on Carmen would've meant extreme pain by her guns or knives.

A smile that on Amy would've meant she had come up with a totally idiotic but brilliant plan. Don't think about that sentence.

On Sammy it meant that she knew something was up.

"What's going on?" Carmen asked.

All three girls leaned towards Sammy.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Cody stared in disbelief at Gambit. "What?"<p>

"Remy said dat yo' b de only un who Remy can trust to take care o' 'is daughter."

"Um okay? How do you know that you can trust me to take care of her?"

"Un Remy's seen yo' take care o' 'er when yo' both were 'oung. Deux Remy knows yo' and he knows who yo' are and what yo' do. Trois yo' remind 'im of 'imself when he was chasein' after Rogue which is also why Remy set up dose rules."

"Really?"

"Oui 'nd to make 'ure she doesn't end up with some deadbeat who dinks dey can mess 'ith 'er Remy's goin' to 'elp yo' get 'er."

"Really!"

"Oui but yo' can't tell anyun. Especially not 'er. Remy goin' to teach yo' some theivein' skills, and he goin' to show yo' how he got 'er mother."

"Sounds great when do we start?"  
>"T'night when everyun is asleep. We goin' to start with some thievein' sessions in de Danger Room."<p>

"Great!" Cody said running off glad he wasn't dead and that he had Leigh's father on his side.

* * *

><p>Amy's mouth dropped open. Gambit was going to help Cody get Leigh! This was way better than they had hoped for.<p>

Cody walked back in and started doing homework. All four girls turned to him.

Then they turned backed to each other whispering excitedly. "I got a plan guys" Mags says excitedly.

"What?" they all asked desperate for anything even one of Mags crazy half-baked plans.

"Well instead of trying in secret to get them together with a bunch of small plans, that all fit together, we just annoy her and try to convince her that her and Cody are made for each other. And we can do that by telling her about our statistics and stuff. Then when she is close to admitting that she likes him we trick her into going on a date with him and voila! They are a couple."

"That's so crazy that it just might work" Amy cried, Her being the mastermind of the whole operation.

"Thank you thank you very much" Mags said rubbing her finger nails on her shirt then pretending to inspect them.

* * *

><p>Cody smiled as he put his homework away when he was done. Today was going great.<p>

And now he had Gambit willingly helping him out, with getting Leigh that is. Not to mention the girl X-Teens, who just happened to be her best friends.

Surely she'd listen to them?

Oh well. Feeling good about all this and craving some good conversation he dialed Leigh's new cell phone number witch all the X-Teens had been given.

"Hello" he heard Leigh's sweet purely southern voice answer. Oh how he loved that voice.

"Hey Ray Ray" he said smiling using his special nickname for her.

"Hey Cody" she said sounding excited. Maybe there was hope that she already liked him and she didn't want to admit it.

His heart swelled up with hope and love.

"He's been moping about you!" Mags called into the phone.

"Go away" Cody told her holding the phone to his chest he struggled to get away from the girl and ran into Leigh's room the only safe place in the mansion.

It had always been a safe place for him. Him being one of only three people who wouldn't get killed for entering without permission.

It had been that way ever since they had been little. When she had been having nightmares about Sinister again. And they mind link had still been new, a few of the images had slipped through to his mind.

He had wandered into her room to see what was wrong and ended up comforting her.

Cody breathed in her scent still fresh in her room. Old Leather, trees and something sweet is what she smelled like.

He sat down on her bed. They talked for hours till Gambit opened the door and told him quietly it was time to train.

He told Leigh he had to go train.

"Go train for what? Logan never has sessions this late." She points out.

"Um nothing bye" he says hurriedly hanging up.

"Smooth real smooth."

"Humpf."

Shaking his head slightly Gambit says "Come on garcon."

Cody follows him down to the Danger Room.

When they get down there Rogue is waiting for them.

"I thought you said this was just between us" Cody said accusingly at Gambit.

"Non Remy told yo' not to tell anyun. Remy however is allowed to tell whoever he wants."

"Humpf."

"Shut ya two or Ah'm goin' ta have ta do sumthin' Ah may regret." Rogue said threateningly.

"Okay." Cody said turning to Gambit. "What do you want me to do first?"

"Well…" Gambit said thoughtfully "Remy's goin' to made a simulation that yo' 'ave to pick de people's pockets in it dat should be a good start for t'night."

Cody shrugged and went in to do the stimulation. How hard could this be?

* * *

><p>He sighed as his head hit the pillow it had taken forever in a night just for him to manage to get one wallet without being caught.<p>

How did the thieves do it? However they did it Cody now had a new respect for Leigh, Gambit and every other thieve in the world.

He had barely closed his eyes much less got any sleep when his alarm clock went off signaling that it was time for Logan's DR sessions.

Groaning as he got out of the bed. This was torture.

Little did he know just how hard it was going to get.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well what ya think? Review worthy. come on silent readers. I know your out there. I get an alert when you favor me or my story or put it on your alert list. So start reviewing. <strong>


	10. Family

**Disclaimer: Well I'm still working on that one. but soon. very soon.**

**Author's Notes: Anonymous: Yay! you loved it! I feel so special. Wow you really need to learn how to be less violent.**

**Lady Firewing: Probably but still... It was fun.**

**Magicrazy101: Yay! a new reader at my mercy. **

**Ya'll are going to love this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family <strong>

I scowled as a walked around my apartment. Something was off but I couldn't tell what.

I walked over to my calendar just in case I had missed something that morning when I checked it. I had.

Tonight was apparently the first time Rogue had what in the future we like to call psyche induced memory dreams.

Oh and tomorrow Kurt was going to find out that the evil blue shape shifting lady was his mother.

Sucks to be him. Sucks to be Rogue. Sucks to be me. Sucks to be anyone related to Mystique.

I changed out of the clothes I wore that day and into Green cargo pants, and a green tee-shirt. I put on my black combat boots, because I could. And to top the outfit off gloves and my casual wear leather bomber.

Checking to make sure I had a my retractable, antamantium, bow staff (Yes I have a retractable antamantium bow staff cause I'm just that awesome.) and a couple dozen packs of cards, (Never know when of what you're gonna need them for.) I slipped out my window.

* * *

><p>I travel as fast as possible to the mansion. I reach it before dark falls.<p>

Luckily for me I am a master thief and not even the mansions high tech state of the art security can keep me out.

I feel kind of stalkerish as I watch Rogue and Kitty fall asleep. When they are asleep I accidentally borrow Cody's powers through the link.

As Rogue has the dream I see it to. It consists of flashing pictures and scenes.

I recognize Mystique, Magneto, and Kurt. I can tell that right now Rogue recognizes none of them.

She wakes up screaming, and I find it hard to keep myself from screaming to. I try to stop using Cody's powers but I can't.

The last thing I remember before I pass out is seeing Mystique's memory of losing her son flash through my mind as it flashes through Rogue and the Professor's minds.

* * *

><p>When I wake up the dawn is starting to break. I hurry back to my apartment, to get my backpack, than to school.<p>

When I get to school I realize something. _"Mon due. Ah still 'ave muh bow staff and deux dozen decks o' cards. Oh well s' not lihke Ah'm gonna blow sum un up." _

Later that day I caught up with Rogue.

"Hey sup?" I asked her.

"The usual" she said shrugging.

"Did anything interesting happen at the mansion?" I ask looking at her curiously.

She snorted. "Lihke you don't know" she said her voice like venom.

"I probably do know but from now on I promise I won't act on it or say anything about it unless you do first. Unless it's like ya know some kind o' life 'r death situation 'r sumthin'" I say cursing myself for letting my accent out a little at the end.

She doesn't seem to notice as she nods smiling at me happy with my declaration, and she didn't even notice my accent.

"Fihne" she finally says. "Ah had a dream last night. But it wasn't really a dream. It was a memory, from sumone Ah absorbed. It was about Kurt's past."

"Ah yes Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler aka the amazing blue fuzzy one" I say thinking about my Uncle Kurt, and his part of judging the annual X-Teen prank war.

She just gives me a weird look "Ooookaaay?"

I laugh at her expression. Kurt came up to us, so excited to find out who his mom is. Poor boy doesn't know that he really doesn't want to know.

Oh well. "Hallo Rogue. Guten Tag… Leigh was it?" Kurt says.

"Yep" I say nodding.

"Cool I got it right. So what are you two talking about?" he asks.

"She made meh tell her about muh dream last night" Rogue said sending a fake glare my way.

"No I didn't. You told me of your own free will" I said indignantly.

"So. Ah say it was peer pressure. Plus it's not lihke ya had ta ask. AH bet ya already knew" she says with a scoff.

"True true. But I was trying to respect you and let you tell me on your own" I point out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt asks looking confused. "Never mind I have to get to the Mansion. The Prof. said that he would look through my memories to try and find out more."

"Kurt maybe ya should wait before ya get the answers" Rogue suggests, concern in her voice.

"Don't you ever wonder about your parents Rogue?" Kurt asks.

"Ya but Irene was a great foster mom" Rogue told him.

It was kind of like I wasn't even there. Like I was beyond time and I was watching a movie. Like this moment was too important for me to mess with.

"You may be able to live without knowing the truth but I can't" Kurt declared, he turned off his holo watch, then he ported away, just as Scott and Jean walked up.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked.

"Kurt seems very excited to find out who his parents are" I sate. "But patience the poor young padawan must learn."

They all give me a look.

"What!"

"Did you just do a Yoda impersonation?" Scott asks surprised.

"Yes but I assume since you have to ask that it was horrible."

"No I was just surprised that's all. It was really good."

"Oh well um thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Can I come with you guys to the mansion? I really want to see who Kurt's mom is" I ask because I kinda wanna see Kurt's reaction.

"Sure why not" Scott says sarcastically.

"Yes!" I said making a dash for Scott's car and diving head first into the backseat. I is crazy.

"Looks lihke yar stuck with her Scott" Rogue says laughing at his face. Scott doesn't look pleased to see me in his car.

"TeeHee" I say with an innocent smile. Again I'm not innocent. Make note that I'm never innocent.

* * *

><p>I knida liked hanging out with the X-Men. It was cool to see them as teenagers.<p>

And when they noticed Kurt missing I was the first one in his room.

"Look what I found!" I exclaimed holding up the note. Scott and Jean came over and read it.

I already knew what it said. So while they were discussing who could have brought it to him, I had already jumped out the window and was headed to the mall.

When Mystique pulled down her hood I waited all of two minutes for Kurt to react before I dove at Mystique yelling "Die!"

Then the X-Men came. I won't bore you with the details. Seriously I really just stood back and watched laughing this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

I'm bored. Too bored. Nothing I tell you nothing good can come of that.

Well there has been something I've wanted to try for a while now. It should be fun. And it involves B and E. Breaking and Entering. One of my favorite pass times.

Arming myself with 2 dozen decks of cards, my bow staff, my Kanata, and a paper clip. I sneak out my window and to the mansion.

I don't use my powers. Just my thieving skills.

I sneak into the mansion and to the hanger where I grad the X-Jet (because apparently the velocity hasn't been built yet.) and put it on auto pilot after typing in some coordinates.

Then I send a txt to all of the X-Teens telling them what I'm doing. E few seconds later I receive a call. Oh lookie here, it's from Scooter.

"Leigh what are you planning?" Scott asked suspiciously. Good he was learning.

"Oh Ah'm just going ta pull a prank on de government" I said cool as cool.

"How do you do that?" Scott asked slowly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

I smirked, he should be. "Well" I drawled "Ah was planning on breakin' inta Fort Knox."

"What! Leigh so help me…" he trailed off

"Scooter are ya still dere?" I asked suddenly scared. What was going on?

"Um yeah. I have to go though, something just happened" he says then hangs up.

Weird. Oh well.

I reach my destination and I grin as I start to plan what to do.

I get out of the X-Jet and walk to the fort glad for the cover of darkness.

There is no way I'm not using my powers now. Intent on doing as much damage as possible, I throw a few charged cards at some security cameras, setting off the alarms.

Some guards come out but I neutralize them with my bow staff.

I use my Kanata to cut an opening in to the fence. I get into the building without any one seeing my face.

Then when all the guards are coming towards me I charge a card leave it on the ground and the high tail it out of there.

I'm laughing my head off as I get into the X-Jet.

I'm thinking about going to area 51 next when I get a call.

I look at the number recognizing it immediately.

It's my dad's cell. But he never uses his cell unless it's family stuff.

"Bonjour père" I say cautiously.

"Leigh I've got some news."

First person? What the heck? Now I'm really scared.

"What?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Don't you just hate that? oh well the last few chapters of the first season should be out soon so ha. and the next chapter all will be revealed. Oh and Scott having to go had to do some what with what Remy told her. <strong>


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer****: I will never give up.**

**Author's Notes: Starry5447: I am not a BAKA!**

**Anonymous: You made me feel special because now I know that people like my story. Oh and what happened has nothing to do with Cody and he needs that thief training. You'll see why later after Past and Future Mysteries is over.**

** Lady Firewing: If you kill me you'll never no what happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets Revealed<strong>

I woke up and yawned. A very unusual thing for me. I sat up and thought about what my dad had told me.

I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a big sister. And I wouldn't even get to meet my new sibling till they were almost two.

Right now I hated my mission more than ever.

Frustrated I picked up a butter knife from the kitchenette, charged it, and threw it at Bella Donna's picture. It got stuck in the picture for two seconds before it blew up.

Great now I needed a new picture of Bella Donna and one of Scott.

Sighing I got ready for school trying not to think about my family back home in the future. Needless to say I obviously didn't try hard enough.

* * *

><p>The days passed and soon there was another important day on the calendar. Yay me.<p>

Well looks like I need to hightail it down to Canada. Or I could just go to the mansion and sneak into the X-jet.

Yeah I like option number two better.

Getting my usual gear including my Kanata, because seriously it's Victor and Logan (under mind control of course) working for William Striker.

Then I decided against it and put away everything except for the playing cards. Because I really needed to let the X-Men handle more things on their own or they would never be able handle anything on their own.

I slipped out the window and was at the institute in no time.

* * *

><p>I went straight to the X-Jet where I holed up in a closet. I heard Kitty and Kurt arguing. So what did I do? Fall out of the closet of course.<p>

"What the…?" Kitty asked.

"Um… Sorry about…" I said struggling for an excuse. Man I was losing my touch.

"How did you get in there?" Kurt asked.

"I was bored, so I decided to try out your security systems. Then when I got in here I realized I didn't want to go to school today so I holed up in here." A very convincing lie if I do say so myself.

Partially true, and totally something I would do.

"Like how were you able to get past the security?" Kitty asks.

"I train for stuff like that" total truth.

"Wha…?" Kurt's question was cut off by the sound of the X-Jet starting up.

We made our way to the front of the plane, and saw Wolverine pushing buttons, putting in the coordinates and putting on the Auto pilot and such.

Kurt tried to go talk to him even though Kitty warned him not to. Needless to say he almost got his head chopped off.

Then he locked us out of the cockpit and himself in. but I guess both Kitty and Kurt forgot what their powers were.

"Kurt can you like get us out of here?" Kitty asked sounding desperate.

"Okay imagine this boomity boomity boomity splat" he said making motions with his hands, "We're way too high and going way to fast."

"Well maybe we can" kitty started but thanks to me never got to finish.

"Or we could sit back enjoy the ride and let what happens happen" I suggest.

"I like that idea" Kurt said sitting down and leaning back to relax.

I looked around the cabin for something to do and I saw Kitty's laptop. Hehehe, something to do.

I grab her laptop and start to read the email she was writing to her parents.

"Hey that's like mine!" Kitty exclaims when she sees that I have it.

She reaches to grab it from me, but I'm quicker and a thief. I move out of her way and continue to doge her while reading it.

"Well that's mean" I said scowling after I read it.

"What's mean?" Kitty asked still trying to get her laptop back.

"What you said about Rogue. It's not her fault she doesn't want anyone to get close" I said still dodging her, cause it's fun.

"Like how is it not her fault?" Kitty asks as she lunges for me and falls on her face.

"You wouldn't let anyone get close either if you had her powers, you'd be too afraid of hurting them. Maybe that's how she feels. And you have no idea how her life was as a kid. Maybe she got hurt and keeps people away so she doesn't get hurt again" I suggest giving it back to her while helping her up.

"I like never thought about it that way" she says tilting her head to the side in the universal confused dog look.

"Well…" I start to say but something distracts me.

"_Hey Leigh sup?"_ I hear Cody say in my mind.

"_Cody what do ya want now? Ah'm busy."_ I sneer at him.

"_I just wanted to say hi. Oh you'll never believe what we found with Forges new invention."_ He says excitedly.

"_Cody what in de world are ya talkin' 'bout?" _I ask getting annoyed that he is interrupting me while I'm busy.

"_Forge made a new machine that lets you see into other dimensions." _He says sounding ecstatic.

"_S' what do Ah care? Ah'm in de past. Dat doesn't affect meh rahght now so leave meh alone."_ I all but yell at him in my mind.

"_But I thought you would want to know about what we found out about your parents in those dimensions. Like in one your mom is dating Bobby and your dad gets killed trying to kill the Juggernaut."_

"_Ah! Ta much info so shut up ya stupid city-slicker."_

"_Oh and when your mom gets control her and Bobby…"_

He didn't finish with words, but rather with images that made me want to throw up, and made me swear at him in French complete with the English translations.

"Do you guys happen to know where the barf bags are?" I ask Kitty and Kurt.

They give me the confused dog look.

"Um like they're in there" Kitty says pointing. I nod my thanks, grab one, and throw up in it.

"I never thought you would be one to get air-sick Leigh" Kurt says.

"I'm not I have a telepath friend who likes to shot disturbing images into my head at random times" I tell them tossing the bag into the trash can.

When we touch down Kitty and Kurt have already changed into their uniforms.

We get out of the plane and start walking around.

"Hey look there's Mr. Logan" Shadowcat says pointing him out.

"Looks like he's brought friends" Nightcrawler said sounding scared, noticing Sabertooth.

"But like they're mortal enemies" Shadowcat says as we all back away slowly.

"Yeah ours" Nightcrawler says sarcastically.

I let out a string of French swear words, making them look at me for a second. Then I yell "RUN!"

When we run I go with Nightcrawler. Followed by Sabertooth.

When we got rid of him and finally caught up to Shadowcat and Wolverine. Nightcrawler tried to teleport Shadowcat away but she wouldn't let him.

"Let her go I think she's reaching him" I tell him outing my hand on his shoulder.

He nods and we see Wolverine starting to come back. He's starting to fight it.

Wolverine starts to go towards the lab to confront William Striker.

When he's done the lab explodes and we go back to the jet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

"_So do you think your mom will have a boy or a girl?" _Cody asked me later on when I was trying to do my homework.

"_Ah really don't care rahght now. Now will you please leave meh alone so Ah can do muh homework"_ I told him.

"_You know you seem very agitated about your new sibling are you jealous?"_ Cody asked me.

"_No Ah'm not jealous. Ah'm agitated because Ah won't even get ta meet them till their almost deux years old, all because of stupid Scott. They won't even know meh, it's not fair"_ I said ready to break down into tears or rip out Scott's eye balls.

Literally. Whichever seemed to come first.

"_Weird. You know most teens your age when they find out they are getting a new sibling when they are an only child hate their new sibling. But you seem to want this new brother or sister more than anything"_ Cody observes.

"_Well Ah'm not lihke most teens" _I said before giving up on my homework and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, in the med-bay.<strong>_

Logan woke up suddenly, to see Charles come into the room.

"The chip came out fine every things going to be alright" he said.

"What about the kids?" Logan asked.

"They are fine. Kitty's been in here every hour checking on you" Professor X said.

"What about Leigh. She was there again." Logan said looking down.

"We questioned her. But like usual she gave us little to no information" Xavier said shaking his head slightly.

"There's something weird about that kid. Her scent it's…" he trailed off.

"What is wrong with her scent?"

"When people are related they have a shared scent. She has a shared scent with Rogue, not to mention how much they look alike."

"Hmm interesting. Maybe they are sisters that were separated at birth?" Charles offered.

"Hn, maybe but still there is something weird about her. I think that we should keep an eye on her."

"I agree."

With that The Professor wheeled out and Logan laid down and thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Will Leigh get to see her new sibling? Will it be a boy or a girl? Will Cody ever get Leigh to fall in love with him? "No" Shut up you interrupted me. "So ya were annoyin' meh." Ugh why do I even try?<strong>


	12. Showdown

******Disclaimer: I hate you so much right now it's not even funny.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: define short. How did you know? Shh don't tell the other readers I want it to be a surprise. "'ere ya go." Don't you remember? He's taking lessons form Remy. "What?" "Yes I am and because of that I like to think that maybe I the former." "Yar getting lessons from muh dad? *glares at Cody*" "um he made me do it. Leigh? Ray Ray? Leigh Ray Wolfy Lebeau? Ahhhh! *runs out with Leigh hot on his tale wielding a crowbar, blow torch and 6 dozen decks of cards.*"**

**Anonymous: I'll pass you warning on. I agree with you I'm the oldest of many. I know what you are saying.**

**Starry5447: If Cody comes back alive, which I doubt I'll make sure he doesn't do it again.**

**It's me: don't worry I'll keep going until the end of the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Showdown<strong>

I glared at the calendar. I was going to hate this weekend. Stupid Magneto and his stupid machine.

There was no way I was going to school to day. I had too much to do, to get ready to infiltrate Asteroid M.

I got the non-wireless phone that came with the apartment and dialed up the school. When the secretary lady answered I disguised my voice as best as I could to sound like an adults and said "Hello is this Bayville high school?"  
>"Yes ma'am this is. What can I do for you?" some lady asked in a mono tone voice.<p>

"My daughter, Leigh Ray LeBeau, is sick today and won't be attending school" I said giggling on the inside.

"Alright ma'am thank you for contacting us I will inform the principal" then she hung up on me.

Can I get a rude? (Seriously that happens all the time now days. I mean who hasn't had that happen to them?) Thank you.

Grumbled under my breathe as I make my breakfast. Today I want a real breakfast not a granola bar.

I start to make pancake batter, and realize that I must have coffee. I know I know I'm not allowed to have caffeine, but today is an exception.

I get together most of the ingredients I will need for my breakfast then go out to buy myself a cappuccino.

I decide on a French vanilla one with cinnamon, and caramel (Do not ask).

After my big and yummy breakfast, I start grabbing stuff.

I got out all the packs of cards I could find and started counting.

I swore under my breathe. I had only 4 full decks left and one deck that was missing several cards. I would need to go and buy more.

Then I grabbed my Katana, and sharpened it. I didn't really need it but it needed sharpening so…

After I checked the mechanics in bow staff I went out to stock up on cards. When I got home I started planning.

I needed a way to get involved in this. And the ways I had done it before weren't going to work here.

* * *

><p>Later on after school I got a call from Rogue.<p>

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Where were ya taday?" Rogue practically yelled into my ear.

"UM I didn't want to go to school so my mom let me stay home" I said like it was obvious. Her being my mom in the future it kinda was.

"Really yar mom lets you do that?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah I really don't need to go to school and the only reason I do is because it's required" total truth.

"Wow! Okay cool. Hey ya wanna come on a road trip with us ta the beach?" she asked. I couldn't believe my luck, I wouldn't even haft to sneak around this time.

"I'd love to let me ask my mom" I said then but the phone down and made muffled voice noises for affect, laughing inside at the irony.

"Okay she said I could go I'll be right there. Bye" I said.

"Okay Ah'll see ya in a few bye" she hung up and I went to get ready.

I grabbed a back pack and filled it with several decks of playing cards, a towel, and my swimsuit.

Then I changed into capris and a tee-shirt, of course with my ever present gloves and leather jacket.

I ran to the mansion so fast that Pietro would have been left in the dust.

"Hi" I said coming up behind Rogue.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "Don't sneak up on meh lihke that."

"Sorry let's go" I said and we raced around back to the X-Van.

"Aw man you're bringing her" Evan groaned when he saw me.

"Yes" she said getting in me right behind her, "Maybe we can get her ta talk."

"Never!" I shout defiantly. They all give me weird looks.

When we were on the road Rogue threw her hands up in the air.

"Don't ya just love that Ocean breeze?" Rogue asked, "Ah hate hafting ta cover up all the time."

"Try being blue and furry" Kurt said turning off his holowatch.

Kitty looked at me and scrunched up her face. "Like why are you all covered up?" she asked.

"Well part of it is habit the other part is tradition" I explained.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Evan asked.

"So I don't leave fingerprints. Part of what my family does requires breaking and entering" I said total truth.

"_Since when did Ah tell dem de truth?" _I thought.

Kurt swerved the car and everyone looked at me in shock.

But before anyone could do anything else the brotherhood boys bumped into are car and we were spinning more wildly then before.

After a series of events to fast to tell what was happening we were on the beach and the brotherhood was upon us.

Right then and there I had to make a decision. Fight now and win, and be stuck in a tank, or fight later and get to ride on the plastic jet.

I choose the former.

After Rogue kicks Toad's butt he comes to me. And I beat him (not using my powers by the way) in 2.2 milliseconds.

The big metal ball thingy comes and I get dragged into it.

* * *

><p>The ride is weird and I can't see anything. I feel trapped. I turn into a wolf and start clawing everywhere trying to get out.<p>

I throw a few cards but that doesn't work either. I'm beyond rational thinking at this point, I'm so freaked out.

Then it opens and I'm still fighting. I briefly see Bucket Head before I'm knocked out.

When I wake up I'm being broke out of my tank and there's a fight going on. I quickly join the fight as best as I can.

But I'm still a little bit out of it for some reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

I get home and I feel like crap.

My phone starts ringing and I briefly think about blowing it up.

I answer it instead.

"Hello?"

"Wolfy report" Scott says.

"You" I hiss out and start growling at him. Needless to say I'm still Scott hostile.

"Um Jean you come handle Leigh I think she's going to try and kill me through the phone" I heard Scott yell. Darn right I was.

"Okay whatever. I can't believe you're scarred of a 14 year old girl." I could practically see Jean rolling her eyes.

"She's Rogue's daughter."

"Whatever. Hi Wolfy what's your report?" Jean asked me.

"I hate Magneto" then I hung up.

I groaned out loud as I dragged myself over to do homework.

Luckily next week was the last week of school.

Yippe! A whole summer of being a lone. Whopty freakin' do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay that's the end of this season the next chapter will be the beginning of the second season. * Leigh wakes in dragging Cody by the ear while he is begging for his life* Sighs it never ends. <strong>


	13. Mutants Exposed Or Not?

**Disclaimer: "Ah'm de daughter o' deux X-Men... What 'ore do ya want?"**

**Author's Notes: Yes I've let Leigh take over the disclaimer. Don't ask why. It just is.**

**Starry5447: Ooookaaay?**

**Lady Firewing: Don't worry you're right. plus I've already got a name picked out. "But Ah want ta... Fihne Ah won't 'ill 'im just yet." Aw but if you die then then I don't know...**

**Anonymous: Yup! "Ah don't love 'im. AH don't even Lihke 'im." Riiiiight! I will.**

**Saiya-jin Queen: This soon enough for ya?**

**And on with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mutants Exposed… Or Not?<strong>

I scowled as I walked to school annoyed. Why because I had missed going to New Orleans for summer vacation this year.

"_Hey Leigh. Guess where I went this summer"_ I hear Cody's excited voice say.

"_Where?" _I ask, because I seriously don't feel like guessing.

"_New Orleans I went I meet your dad's side of the family. They're awesome" _ He said.

Great a new person on my hit list. Fun. _"I hate you so much right now" _I snarled at him.

"_Aw don't be sore about it Leigh. Your cousin Jaques is pretty cool" _Cody says.

Ah yes my cousin Jaques. Two years older than me and one of my best friends since I was little and still lived with the Guild.

"_Leave meh alone"_ I snarled then walked off to school.

* * *

><p>A few weeks into the school year there was a soccer game that even though I really didn't want to go, I had to.<p>

Why? Because after wards I had to go stalk Scott, Kurt, and Kitty around town to watch them save kids from an idiot criminal who didn't know how to drive.

After the incident I followed them to the school to go watch the new mutants do… whatever it is that they do.

* * *

><p>At school the next day I walked with Rogue to the gym grumbling under my breath. She ignored me, mostly.<p>

Then we got to the gym. I kinda just followed her while she looked for seats. Because of that I failed to remember who she ended up sitting by.

Even though I'm pretty sure I've heard this story a couple hundred times.

"Hi um how long do these assemblies usually last?" I hear a British voice say. I look up to see Ritsy Wilde aka the evil blue shape shifting lady that haunts my nightmares along with Sinister and Bella Donna.

"Oh to long but they get you out of class. Ah'm Rogue and that's Leigh" Rogue says pointing to me. I give my best fake smile and wave.

"Class right, my next one should be…" she says trailing off pretending to be lost.

"Here" says Rogue sitting down next to her, and showing her the class. "If you stay after I'll show ya ta it."

"Yes while I go to my senior classes which I passed but am forced to take again because this school apparently doesn't have collage classes" I say bitterly. Both of them turn to look at me.

"What's your problem?" Ritsy asked.

"Oh me? I had a crappy summer and I'm still moping about it" I said calmly as can be.

"Um…"

"Don't mind her" Rogue said "She's a little crazy" she told Ritsy.

I smiled really big and waved at her.

Then the new principal, Principal Kelly, comes up to talk. I just pull a book out of my backpack and start reading.

Of course then I had class. Stupid school. But I really didn't need to pay attention, so I just read.

At lunch I walked over to the table me and Rogue usually sat at, only to see Rogue already sitting there with Ritsy.

I sat and talked to them. Mystique was good at what she does. I'll give her that much.

What does she do? She lies to people. How she came up with all the stuff she was telling us about Risty I do not know.

What I do know is that no matter what form she takes, I still won't like her. Never.

* * *

><p>Then the end of the day. I walked home to go get ready for the game that night because I knew what the brotherhood boys would try.<p>

When I went home instead of getting more weapons I got rid of a few. No I didn't bring weapons to school, but I did bring cards. And I really didn't need more than one deck.

Besides the only reason I needed that one deck is because I can't go to seconds without cards to shuffle.

Probably something I picked up from my dad.

When it was time I went to the game. But I didn't go to the stands.

I went out back behind everything, where the brotherhood boys hung out.

"I know what you guys are planning. And I can tell you it's not a good idea" I said when I found them.

"How do you know what where planning?" Lance asked. I shook my head. Silly silly boy.

"I just do okay and it's not a good idea" I warned them again.

"Whatever" Lance said rolling his eyes. "Come on guys lets go" he said and started climbing up the ladder.

"You guys don't have to be bad you know" I said making them look at me.

"What?"

"You don't have to be bad. Just because everyone expects it form you and Mystique and Magneto tell you to be doesn't mean you have to" I told them.

"No thanks yo" Toad said and the climbed up the ladder.

Then they announced mutants out to everyone. I walked out front to see them fighting the X-Men.

"You guys don't have to fight" I pleaded with them. "You can be friends you guys can change." But it seemed like no one would listen to me.

Storm came and put out the fire. I watched helplessly as the Professor pasted out from trying to change so many memories.

* * *

><p>I walked home dejectedly, so hating my life right now.<p>

I went to the warehouse and my makeshift danger room for a work out.

Not having my weapons or most of my cards I just did hand to hand with a robot.

Of course beforehand I programed it to look like Bella Donna and to change appearances every few minutes so it then changed to Mystique, then Sinister, then Justin Bebier, and then Scott.

Just because I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I can't wait till the next chappie. the next on is the one that started it all. Literally, that next chapter is the inspiration for this story. I just hope it comes out like I want it to.<strong>


	14. Busted Part 1

**Disclaimer: "Wolf skater doesn't want ta admit it but she doesn't own anything."**

**Author's Notes: Starry5447: well this ones to long for one chapter happy?**

**Lady Firewing: I agree.**

**It's me: yup**

**Anonymous: thank you *bows***

**Okay peoples here's the chapter that started it all. Literally. One day I randomly got the image of a girl talking on a phone outside a warehouse with peopls partying in it, while the X-Men spied on her. And ****Voila! This story is born.**

* * *

><p><strong>Busted Part 1<strong>

I looked around the warehouse and shook my head at myself. I hadn't done anything close to crazy in too long.

Matter of fact the last crazy thing I've done was break into Fort Knox.

As I looked around the room inspiration hit me. This weekend I was going to throw a party.

Then my phone rang. I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leigh how's it been going girl" I heard the crazy voice of my best friend Mags answer.

"Great Mags" I say happy to be talking to her.

"So you pull any crazy stunts lately? Or are you lying low after Fort Knox?" she asked me.

"Well Ah've been waitin' fer inspiration but AH just got a brilliant idea" I told her excitedly.

"Cool, what?" she asked me trying to get in on it.

"Ya'll see in a few days. When Scott starts having a conniption ya'll know that's when Ah'm doin' it and Ah'll tell ya next tihme Jean calls fer muh report" I told her, "Gotta go bhye" I said hanging up.

I looked around the room one more time, before getting started, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I was talking to Rogue and Ritsy when Kitty walked up to us.<p>

"Like hey have any of you guys know if anyone's throwing a party this weekend?" Kitty asked.

Perrrfect. "Well…" I said making them all look at me in suspense.

"My parents own this warehouse which is completely empty and they're letting me use it this weekend to throw a party" I told them, "oh and all the students in the school are invited."

"Sweet" Kitty said "I'll be there."

"Great" I said before grinning like the mad women I was, and running off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters<strong>_

"Like has anyone noticed how weird Leigh is or like how she always knows what's going to happen before it does?" Kitty asked, the other X-Men when they were in the rec room hanging out and no one else was around.

"Yeah she's all weird and stuff, and she knows stuff but she never tells us anything" Kurt observed.

"She knows about us and knows how we fight, not ta mention everything else about us" Rogue said.

Everyone looked at her. "I thought she was you best friend Rogue?" Jean said.

"She is but Ah still want ta know how she knows. Plus Ah also wish she would tell us about herself. Ah mean all we know about her is the few bits and pieces she told us that make no sense at all" Rogue said looking down.

"And why are we talking about this?" Scott asked.

"I say we spy on her at the party and find out what we can about her" Evan said.

"Here here" the other X-Men besides Scott and Jean said.

"I don't think we should do that" Scott said.

"Yeah it's not right" Jean added.

"We're going to do it with or without you guys are you in or not" Kitty said putting her hands on her hips.

Scott and Jean looked at each other than sighed.

"Alright we're in but only to keep you guys out of trouble" Jean said.

"Well you guys are party poopers" Kurt said.

* * *

><p>That Saturday the X-Men got ready to go to the party and spy on Leigh.<p>

"Okay this will be tricky. We need clothes that are appropriate for partying and inconspicuous" Kitty said as they picked out clothes for that night.

"Or we could just go in our normal clothes" Rogue suggested.

"I like that idea better" Kurt said looking nervously at the shirt Kitty was holding.

"You guys just love to ruin my fun don't you? Fine" Kitty grumbled.

"Yes we do now let's go or we're gonna be late" Rogue said grabbing Kitty's arm and dragging her down stairs where all the other teens in the mansion were getting ready for the party.

But the New Mutants weren't in on the plan to spy on Leigh. Heck they haven't even meet Leigh yet.

On the way to the Party everyone was excited. Well the X-Men were more anxious. The New mutants were excited to be going to they're first party here, especially since everyone in the school was talking about it.

When they reached the address they could see multi-color lights flashing inside, and music pulsed so loud inside the sound of it carried out to the parking lot.

When they walked inside they were greeted by an overly hyper Leigh.

"Hey guys glad you could make it make yourselves at home there are snacks and drinks have fun and try not to kill anyone" she said almost as fast a Pietro.

Then she danced off to go talk to and or torture someone else.

The X-Men all exchanged looks then followed after her, while the New Mutants dispersed to enjoy the party.

The X-Men were surprised when Leigh got up on a stage and started talking into a microphone.

"Hey peeps how ya'll doing today?" she said with a big grin.

There was a slight chorus of goods and Okays. Leigh frowned odiously not pleased with the crowd's reaction.

"Sorry what's that? I can't hear you" she said leaning off the stage acting like she was trying to hear something really quiet.

This time there was a roar of great's, and awesome.

"That's good. Well I hope you're ready to rock out and party because tonight you guys are going to have the time of your life" she said then the music started blasting again, and a blast of fireworks went off on either side of the stage.

Then she did a flip of the stage and walked away. The X-Men quickly followed her at a safe distance.

Although they were still close enough to hear her. She looked down at her pocket. She pulled out a really high-tech looking cellphone and answered it.

"Hello governor who is this?" she asked in a fake British accent. She cocked her head to the side for a moment listening to the answer.

"Well then mate if ya wait a second for me to get outside then I can talk to ya okay?" Leigh said now in an Australian accent.

She snaked through the people the X-Men following her, all of them fully interesting now.

She went outback and the X-Men followed her keeping themselves pressed against the side wall.

"Okay Jean what do ya want?" she said now with a southern accent making the X-Men all look at each other in confusion.

"Rihght muh report fergot all about dat, sorry" she said.

"Okay um…" she said thinking "Ah know you're waitin' and Ah'm thinkin' now do ya want a report or not?" she snapped.

They watched her laugh silently at the person's response.

"Okay fihne. Everyding is running smoothly, no deaths, and no one figured out who Ah am yet, so, yay me" she said over sarcastically and like she wanted to do something else.

She sighed as whoever she was talking to scolded her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Jean I get it, can Ah talk ta muh team now?" she asked excited again.

There was a pause for a second as the phone shifted owners and then I smile lit her face.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked. Her smile grew wider then she laughed hard.

"Seriously? Ya guys suck at recruiting. Ah can't believe it ya found 'er, ya got 'er ta come with ya, then ya found out de next morin' dat she bolted?" she said then started laughing like a maniac.

"Dat's priceless mon amis priceless."

The X-Men watched in wonder as all of Leigh's shields seemingly went down and she loosened up in way the X-Men had never seen before.

"Ya rihght! Ah do not lihke 'im" she said like whatever she was talking about was the most ridiculous thing ever.

When she stopped laughing about that she calmed down and said "so besides teen dateing problems that are inevitable, even more so because of how messed up all of our families are…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Ah know ya guys don't 'ave families, anyways where was Ah. Oh yeah. And the fact that we are mutant's and X-Men. And the fact that you guys suck at convincing people ta join ya. What's new? Did de bucket head die yet? What about de fur ball? Sinister? Oh what about Mystique?" she asked making the X-Men look at each other even more confused than before.

"What do ya mean they're not dead yet? Ah swear its lihke there's some kind of drug dat keeps evil mutants alihve" she said still grinning.

"Oh muh plan? Well Ah threw a party at de warehouse and invited everyun" she said sounding proud of herself. And she just smirked at whatever they're reply was.

The X-Men then reached a conclusion Monday they would get her alone, confront her, and make her tell them the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Monday after school<strong>_

I bobbed my head up and down as a jammed to my I-pod. I was walking to the warehouse for my work out.

When I got to the warehouse I heard a noise and turned around to see myself cornered by the X-Men.

"um Hi guys what's up?" I asked trying to act innocent.

"We know you know stuff and we know you're probably not from this time period" Scott said.

I gulped I was so dead.

"And we want answers and we want them now" he told me.

I put my head down and sighed in defeat. I felt like I was five and I was getting in trouble for something I didn't mean to do.

"Fine I'll tell you everything but first we must go to the mansion so that I can tell everyone everything at the same time." I told them looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry to end this chapter like this but it just worked out like that. Don't worry the next chapter should be out soon. Oh and the next chapter is the rest of what happens after this and it explains a few more things then we will be back to episode based chapters. at least for a little while.<strong>


	15. Busted Part 2

**Disclaimer****: "she still doesn't own it"**

**Author's Notes: Starry5447: I hate writes block wish I could help But I doubt I can.**

**Lady Firewing: Remember they've seen her without contacts. The only reason she wears them is because humans don't know about mutants yet. Plus I've had that scene in my head to long to change it now.**

**Anonymous, Unknown, and Unnamed: well I've been waiting to hear from you two. Unknown I hate you to now. "Ah hate ya to." Don't worry Leigh doesn't tell them that. She isn't that reckless.**

**Okay here it is folks the moment you've all been waiting for. "Ah thought ya were gonna say dat at de last chapter?" I am but a lot of people were waiting for this chapter. *crickets chirp* Lets just get on with it shall we? "Yes on with de show."**

* * *

><p><strong>Busted Part 2<strong>

I sighed as I sat in the middle of the rec. room with everyone who lived in the mansion surrounding me waiting for me to tell them what the heck was going on.

"Okay where should I start" I wondered out loud. "Well I'm the daughter of two X-Men but I'm not telling you who so don't ask" I said adding that last part when Kitty looked like she was about to ask a question.

"I'm the leader of the next generation of X-Men. We call ourselves the X-Teens."

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. I knew these people. I grew up around them. All of them had some hand in raising me. Why was I so scared?

"Cyke had a temporary mental breakdown, and decided to send me to the past, for some kind of test mission, where I had to in all technicality "babysit" you guys" I said.

"We don't need babysitting" Evan said.

"Like I said Cyke had a temporary mental breakdown" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Who's Cyke?" Kurt said giving me the confused dog look.

"One-eye" I said gesturing to Scott.

"You have absolutely no respect for me don't you?" Scott asked.

"You're own kids don't respect you" I told him. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. Another part of my mission was I wasn't allowed to let you guys know who I was, looks like I failed on that part. then there was some other stuff I have to do but I'm not allowed to tell you about that part" I said.

Then myself phone rang. If someone wasn't looking at me before they were now.

"Hello" I said answering it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Leigh what did you do?" Scott asked with a venomous voice.

I instantly relaxed and leaned back in my chair and put my feet on the nearest table.

"Well hello to you to. Where did you're manners go? And what did I do?" I said with a mocking tone.

"Leigh you let them find out who you are" Scott said.

"No I didn't let them know. They got suspicious and spied on me like teenagers do because even X-Men aren't the righteous totally ethical people you want them to be. And if I'm not mistaken you sent me to when you guys are teenagers" I said slightly laughing.

The X-Men were looking at me funny, but I was used to it.

"Leigh this has nothing to do with that. Will you two stop it?" he yelled suddenly leading me to believe the twins were at each other's throats again. What else is new?

"Cyke they were going to find out one way or another, so shut up let it go and good bye" I said hanging up.

"Well then" the Professor said not sure how to handle me.

"I'm sorry for any mental damage I've caused anyone. I guess I'll just be going now um bye" I said getting up and going toward the door.

"Wait" Professor X called after me.

I turned around, "Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to stay here?" he asked me.

I looked at the mutants already living in the house to see they're reaction to this. The New Mutants looked indifferent.

The X-Men mostly looked like they really wanted me to say yes, well except for Scott that is.

And the teaches looked well encouraging, well for Logan as encouraging as he can be.

"Sure" I said smiling. "I'll just need to go get my stuff from my apartment.

"Of course, would you like someone to come with you?" he asked.

I nodded as I made eye contact with Rogue. "Rogue you wanna come with me?" she just got up and followed me outside and walked with me in silence till we got to my apartment.

"Do ya know meh in the future?" Rogue asked me when I was packing my stuff.

"Yes" I answered cautiously.

"What do ya think of meh in the future?" she asked looking up, at me obviously thinking about my disrespect for Scott.

"I look up to you" I answered her honestly.

"Really?" she asked looking surprised. "Why?"

"_Well fer un yar muh mom"_ I thought.

"Well your strong, and you can handle yourself. Plus you had the most uncontrollable powers, and the worst situation ever, but you overcame it all. You even got control of you powers before Scott."

"Really?" she asked me unbelieving "Do Ah have a boyfriend in the future?"

"Um well unless you're cheating on your husband no" I said kind of awkwardly.

"Ah'm married?" she asked giving me a look.

"Yup" I said popping the p and not looking at her, while I packed.

"Do Ah have any kids?" she asked.

"Yes but I'm not allowed to tell you about them, or you know bad stuff could happen" I said trying to keep a straight face, this was just too awkward for me.

"Oh okay. Ya almost done with that?" she asked.

"Yup, let's go" I said slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Professor Xavier's office<strong>_

"Chuck what are we going to do about her?" Logan asked Charles, talking of course about Leigh.

"Well first of all we shouldn't hinder her in her mission. I think it best if we just let her do her thing and not try and stop her" he said seeing the possible importance of Leigh's mission.

"Chuck about what we talked about her earlier, about the girls family. Do you think she could be Stripes daughter?" Logan asked obviously talking about Rogue.

"Stripes?" Charles said raising an eyebrow, knowing exactly who he meant.

"It fits" Logan said shrugging, "so do you think future girl could be hers?"

"Yes it is a possibility that Rogue could have learned to control her powers and had a child, but I suggest we not press the matter and keep this to ourselves" he said folding his hands in his lap.

"Keep what to yourselves?" Ororo asked coming in "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude but I was coming to ask were we should put the um new student, and I overheard you" she said.

"Little miss future girl's secret identity" Logan said, answering her question.

"It's quite alright, we think that it's a possibility that Rogue is the girl's mother" the Professor said.

"How is that possible?" Ororo asked " and how did you come to that conclusion?"

"It's quite possible that in the future Rogue has learned to control her powers, and has a daughter" Charles said calmly.

"It's all in the scent" Logan said tapping his nose.

"If Rogue is her mother I wander who her father is" Ororo said.

"I doubt that we will find out" Charles said.

"I still think we should keep an eye on her" Logan said as he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the dining room at dinner<strong>_

I walked in and saw everyone already sitting down. Walked over to the table and sat down away from everyone else, and ate with my head down aware of everyone's awkward stares.

"You guys know this is awkward for me to" I said looking up.

"What?" someone I couldn't tell who asked.

"This is awkward for me to, you guys think that just because I knew what was going on the whole time that this isn't awkward for me but it is" I said realizing as the words came out that, that was exactly what they were thinking and that I was reading they're minds.

"Are you a telepath?" someone asked and I realized it wasn't that I couldn't tell who, because I was hearing all of their thoughts and couldn't really hear the person's voice very well.

"No. Oh no not again" I groaned holding my head and sliding down to the floor after getting out of my chair.

"_Is it possible that she is Stripe's daughter?" _I heard Logan think.

"Ugh" I groaned still holding my head hearing voices inside and outside of my head but not really able to make out what they were saying.

Next thing I knew I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the med lad and had to convince everyone that I was alright so that I could go to school.<p>

After School there was danger room sessions with Logan. I was told I didn't have to do it but did any way because I wanted to.

Everyone but me was either on the brink of passing out or defeated afterward.

Logan made me do it again on high. I defeated that to.

I went up to the observation center and drank some water plugged my I-pod in smirked at the X-Men watching me turned it on then when I got back to the danger room I smirked at Logan and said "bring it."

He kept putting the danger room on high, and kept putting twists and turns into the session.

I kept getting past no matter what he did to try and make me lose.

Finally he put himself into the session, and afterward we were both breathing hard.

I kept smirking. "Bet you didn't know I could do that" I said breathlessly.

My vision started to blur and I saw read spots everywhere. And my last conscious thought was _"Why do Ah keep passing out?"_

When I woke up everyone was standing around me in the med bay looking concerned.

I assured them that I was okay, and made a joke about how if this keeps up I should be allowed to have coffee.

Of course after that I had to explain why I wasn't allowed to have coffee, and went up to my room for bed.

But even though I had assured them that I was okay my last thought before bed was _"What is wrong with meh?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: What is wrong with you Leigh? "Ah'm dunno. Even if Ah did Ah still wouldn't tell ya." Oh your going to find out and your going to find out quick so the reader can see what's wrong with you. "Fihne!" <strong>


	16. Mutant Powers are a Pain in The Butt

**Disclaimer: I'm asking for them for Christmas.**

**Author's Notes: Starry5447: Nope that's not it.**

**It's me: That's what I plan on doing.**

**Lady Firewing: No not exactly but it is slightly power related.**

**Anonymous: Thank you. I will.**

**Here you go peeps.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mutant Powers are a Pain in the But!<strong>

Dragging my butt out of bed the next morning I realized my panic last night was for nothing. A new power of mine was probably coming in.

My body always reacted strangely to new powers a few days before they came in. Like right before I started being able to turn into a wolf, all I could eat was medium rare steak.

Do. Not. Ask. Ask and I will keel you until your dead.

I realized I hadn't changed last night and I quickly changed into ripped jeans, and a black shirt that said come to the dark side we have cookies.

I went to put my gloves and jacket on, but them just touching my skin burned.

Shrugging I put them in my back pack and went downstairs. Walking into the hectic kitchen Rogue was the first one to see my shirt which instantly set her and me both into a laughing fit.

It was so bad we both ended up rolling on the floor.

"Like what's wrong with you guys?" Kitty asked.

"Her shirt is hilarious" Rogue managed to choke out in between laughs.

"Let us see it" Bobby said.

Still laughing I managed to stand up and show them my shirt. Most of them looked confused.

"I don't get it" Jean said.

"Ya have ta be on the dark side ta get it" Rogue said, sending me and her into a whole new fit of laughter.

"Now I think I get why Anakin turned into Darth Vader" Kurt said with a thoughtful look, making every one look at him.

"Yeah I so get it now" Kitty said nodding her head at him "He found out that siths gave out free cookies for joining, that's why he betrayed Padma and the Jedi counsel. He was a chip-ahoyaholic."

"Welcome to the dark side" I said to them.

Then all four of us looked at the weirded out looks everyone else was giving us, then looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

><p>Walking to the garage we were all joking around and goofing off.<p>

Then I tripped on something and slammed into Rogue, my bare skin hitting hers.

Knowing that she wouldn't adsorb me I prepared myself for the questions.

What I wasn't prepared for was a flash of her memories and thoughts and her hitting the ground unconscious.

I stopped short and so did everyone else, looking at us trying to figure out what happened.

I slowly processed what had happened and looked down at my hands, in horror. I had just gotten my mom's powers.

Realization hit me like a truck going at 500 miles per hour. Feeling horrible, I dropped my backpack, and started running.

I heard the X-Men yelling my name but I didn't stop. Not even when I saw that I was headed to the cliff.

I didn't care though. No I didn't want to die, I just knew I wouldn't get hurt somehow. Plus I couldn't stop if I wanted to.

I went over the cliff and was surprised to find myself floating. Turning around in midair I saw that everyone else was to.

A huge grin spread over my face.

I soared up high, then laughing like the maniac I was I spiraled down and straightened out to fly close to the ground, right above the teen age mutants heads, and turned upward once more.

I flew around for a few seconds when Logan came out and started yelling demanding to know why we weren't on our way to school already.

They all pointed to me, who landed in front of Logan.

"Hi" I said cheerily, waving at him.

"You didn't tell us your powers included flying" Logan said with a sneer (I had told them all of my powers before the danger room session yesterday).

"They didn't, and absordtation wasn't on that list either. Until about 2.2 minutes ago" I said bouncing on the balls of my feet overly hyper.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just absorbed Rogue, I'm not even sure how that's possible but whatever, I really wouldn't really be all that surprised because" I stopped short and put my hand over my mouth, my eyes widening as I realized what I was about to say.

"It's not a surprise why?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um because the evil scientist that experimented on me once kidnapped Rogue and probably had a DNA sample of hers that he injected me with" I covered up quickly.

But I could tell that he didn't buy it. "And why are you so gung ho about it?" he asked.

"Power High!" I sand out. "It happens every time get a new power, you shouldn't really listen to me when I'm like this" I said all in one breathe.

"And why's that?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Well for starter you might loss you're sanity, secondly when I'm like this I say things I don't mean. Like now I'm all happy but let me tell you as soon as this wares off I'll be all mopey and mad and you probably won't want to talk to me then either or I might bite off your head" I said nodding for emphasis.

Then I looked around for my backpack, went and grabbed it. Dug out my jacket and gloves, slipped them on, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and went off to the garage calling "what are you guys waiting for an invite?"

* * *

><p>When we got to the school there was an assembly in the auditorium. Of course.<p>

Of course when I found out it was for the soccer I mentally kicked myself for forgetting to check the schedule on the timeline again.

Cursing under my breathe in French I caught up to Rogue and Ritsy.

Jean walks up to the stage with everyone clapping for her I down right refused and Rogue just stopped out of nowhere.

"Is that any way to treat your house mate?" Risty asked Rogue reminding me that no one knew I had moved into the mansion.

"Perky Jean has enough people gushing over her" Rogue said crossing her arms.

"Yes way to many" I agreed nodding my head and scowling. "She thinks she's so perfect but she's not" I practically growled.

"What's your problem?" Risty asked.

"Well that wore off fast" Rogue commented knowing exactly what's going on.

"Well there were two of them and one of them sucks" I snapped at her.

"Hey Ah totally agree with ya" she said shaking her head "it does suck."

"What are you guys talking about?" Risty asked.

"Something that happened this morning" Rogue explained as I glared holes in Jean's head.

"This morning?" Risty said confused. Yeah right!

"Yeah my parents had to move again but I wanted to stay here so I move to the institute" I explained, pulling the explanation out of thin air.

Then I turned to Jean to see her having her little mental breakdown, and scoffing in my head because what she was going to go through was nothing compared to what Rogue was going to go through.

After school we went to the party

* * *

><p>for the girls' soccer team.<p>

Jean said something to Duncan about how he was using the soccer ball wrong, and that it was called soccer not football.

"Not from where I come from" Risty said. I mentally mocked her and wished that I could tell everyone that she was Mystique.

"Where Ah come from people like me don't party with people like her" Rogue said.

"I second that sister" I said loudly.

Rogue got up to leave and I followed her. "Alright I'll go with you I just hope we don't miss anything" Risty said catching up to us.

When we got to the mansion me and Rouge gave her the grand tour.

I stopped at my room and went in claimed that I wanted to go to bed early.

* * *

><p>The next day I went to the football field and sat on the bleachers to watch the track and field try outs.<p>

When Jean lost control I went with Scott and Kitty to bring her back to the institute.

When everyone else gets suited up so do I.

"Dude what's with your uniform?" Even asks.

"We got to make our own" I said shrugging.

Then the Professor came and explained the situation to us.

"If too much is going on in her head then let meh drain some of it off, Ah can handle it" Rogue said taking off a glove.

"Her mind is to jumbled she needs something to focus on" he said shaking his head slightly.

"If Rogue can drain some of the pressure off she can concentrate on me" Scott said stepping forward.

They all looked at me. "What ya'll looking at me for?" I asked.

"Would that be the best course of action?" Professor Xavier asks me.

"Well that's how I was always told how you guys did it" I said looking at him like I was questioning his sanity.

"Let's do this" Logan said and we went in to action.

In the mess that Jean was creating Rogue managed to get to her and Cyclops managed to get her to focus on him.

The next day Rogue and I watched Scott and Jean talk, while drinking iced tea (ask and you die).

"Mutant powers are a pain in the butt sometimes" I said out of nowhere.

"Amen sister" Rogue replied with a slight nod.

Listening to Cody chatter in my head I said "You know what sucks even more though?"

"What?" she asked halfheartedly.

"Friends who use their mutant powers to annoy you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ah yes the ever annoying presence of friends.<strong>


	17. The Art of Thieving and Blowing up Stuff

**Disclaimer: "Wolf Skater is tryin' ta bribe the X-Men ta work fer 'er. So far it's not workin'."**

**Author's Notes: First of all so sorry that this chappie was so late in coming and so short. But I honestly had no ideas for this chapter so sorry.**

**Mas artemis potter: Thanks.**

**Anonymous****: Lol me too. I love cookies. 3**

**Lady Firewing: Nothing is weird about iced tea. Thanks. Ooo cinnamon buns yummy! Sure go ahead just bring Leigh with you.**

**Starry5447: Yup.**

**Right now I would like to take a moment of silence for the three X-Men who have been used by their parents. Yes that's right three. Of course their are the two odveious are two fav southerners. Rogue and Remy. And then there is the girl that nobody remembers was used. Tabby. That's right Tabby. So this chapter is for her. Sorry Tabby that I couldn't make you're chapter more epic.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Art of Blowing Stuff up and Thieving <strong>

I growled at my offending alarm clock as it blared in my ears. I moved to blow it up when Kitty phased through wall yelled at me to wake up.

"Logan's like going to kill us if you don't get down their you're the one who said you wanted to take danger room sessions now get up" she yelled at me giving me her best glare.

Considering it was Kitty it wasn't very impressive, especially since mine had people peeing in their pants, in fear.

"Fine I'll be downstairs in two seconds. Now get out!" I yelled throwing my pillow at her.

I pulled myself over to my calendar just to see that today was, one a school carnival, and two well, let's just say Tabby was going to get a surprise visit from her dead beat father.

I glad once again for my lack of night clothes and the need I have for wearing my daytime clothes to bed, as I scarfed down a granola bar that I had in a secret stash and ran downstairs.

I watched bored as the new mutants did their little bit with saving Nightcrawler. Everyone started to panic and I looked over the cliff to see him falling.

I shrugged and put on a pair of head phones bored out of my mind.

Then of course I had to listen with everyone else to Xavier's lecture on rules. I mean come on I respect the guy but we're teens.

We're meant to break rules. Then yada, yada, yada, responsibility, yada, yada, yada, safety, yada, yada, yada, punishment. I wanna go back to bed.

* * *

><p>School was boringly uneventful. Like seriously so boring I wanted to blow the school up just so I could see what happened.<p>

There was an announcement for the fair through the intercom. Even though I didn't want to go I knew I still had to.

That afternoon I changed into something more comfortable and got some money from my bag (no I didn't steal it… Okay yes I did but it was Scott's and he deserved it).

I headed over to Rogue and Kitty's room and knocked.

"Like what is it?" Kitty asked opening the door.

"You guys coming to the carnival?" I asked hoping for some decent company at the carnival.

"Nope" Rogue said not even looking up from her book.

"Sorry I've got homework" Kitty said shrugging as she went back into the room.

At the carnival I rode a few rides and tried (and failed horribly) not to pick preps pockets. (What can I say? They're frikken' preps.)

I walk around the carnival staying close to Tabby and Kurt just in case. But not close enough that they catch me, cause I'm just that good.

When Kurt ran up to Scott stating that Tabby was in trouble I came up asking "What kind of trouble?"

"She was walking off with some guy and looked kind of uncomfortable, like she had to do something she didn't want to" he explained making me growl under my breathe.

While neither Kurt or Scott was surprised by this Tiran looked confused. "Who else is here?" Kurt asked Scott.

"Just Jean and Even I think" he said.

"Good you two go find them and I'll go after Tabby" I yelled running off.

I raced towards the school building to make it look like I was actually doing something.

Of course I wasn't really going to do anything other than seriously maim Tabby's dad.

I after going in I see that the Brotherhood boys already had gotten the bag of money from them and they were headed towards the gym.

I follow the present X-Men getting there about the same time as I did. Of course me being a natural thief it just wasn't in my nature to stop a robbery.

So I just kinda stood off to the side trying to look like I was keeping the Brotherhood boys busy.

Really I was joking with them and they were laughing their heads off.

Then Tabby's dad got caught by the police along with her while the rest of us all cowered in the gym.

I was discussed with myself for it but I knew I couldn't leave. Plus if I got caught for something I didn't do I'd lose all my credibility as the princess of thieves.

* * *

><p>Later when we got to the mansion I went to my room to get changed then I laid on my bed and fingered the necklace my parents got me missing home.<p>

Soon I would need a new charm when my little brother or sister was born.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander closer to Cody's really wanting to talk to him right now.

"Cody?" I called out on to the astral plane.

"Leigh?" I heard him respond as he appeared out of nowhere a huge smile on his face.

"Sup city-slicker?" I asked glad for once of his company.

Ever since I had gained my mom's powers I had been dying to talk to someone from my time.

"Oh this and that. Logan's training sessions have been torture as always" he said shrugging.

I could tell there was something else going on but I didn't push as I laughed and asked "So how has everyun else been doing?"

"Good" he replied looking at me funny.

I groan inwardly as I remember that he is also empathic and I have no empathy shields. And that he is probably felling the stress I have been feeling after getting my mom's powers.

"Are you okay?" he asks both looking and sounding concerned.

"Ah'm fihne" I said.

He stepped closer to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked leaving me no room for excuses with his chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine.

"Ah got sum new powers" I said shrugging like it didn't matter.

"That bad?" he asked cooking his head slightly.

I looked down not wanting to talk about it.

"Did you get your mom's powers?" he asked me gently. My silence apparently spoke wonders because the next thing he said was "Leigh I'm so sorry."

Before he could do anything I left the astral plane and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay I know this Chappie sucks I'll make up for it later. Now I need you're help with something guys. The fic that comes after this (Not exactly a sequel but still after this) is about Rogue getting control of her powers. I've already started writing it because I sorta know what I want to happen. I need you guys to send in you're ideas of how Rogue gets control of her powers so if you have a good idea send it in. And if you get another idea send it in the next chapter and in reviews for Love Rectangles for those of you who are also reading that. Plus this will also give you silent readers a chance to review.<strong>


	18. Party!

**Disclaimer: Let me get back to you on that.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: How about we get pitch forks and I'll join you. It was around 11 when I posted so must be the same one but honestly I have no idea. I feel the same way about your story. Hope you do update soon.**

**Starry5447: wait till after this chapter to judge that.**

**Anonymous: You go do that.**

**Wow peoples. seriously no one has any ideas on how Rogue can get control over her powers? sad. Please if you want me to write anymore stories I need your help. I don't care how ridiculous the idea is just tell me please. "Please just give de fillie sum idea's befer she losses it on meh." Thank you Leigh. "Hn." You sound like Logan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Party!<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night with everybody else when the Professor called us down to tell us something.

I was only half listening but I managed to pick up that he had to leave because there had been a malfunction at the Juggernaut's holding cell.

But seeing how I looked at my calendar at night and first thing in the morning I already knew that.

I examined my nails bored as the Professor said that Scott and Jean were in charge and left.

I turned to walk away with the others when something caught my attention. 'Okay guys since we're up how about some danger room calisthenics?" Scott said.

Did I ever tell you how much I love the danger room? No? Well okay then. I LOVE THE DANGER ROOM!

"Did you just say Danger Room?" I ask in a creepily calm voice as I turned around slowly.

"Um yes" Scott said uncertainly.

"Yay! I want danger room sessions now can it be on high I promise I won't get hurt well unless I run into a wall while flying, but other than that I should be good can I please go I won't break it" I said really fast and excitedly.

"Um okay" Scott said startled. The rest of the X-Men laughed at his uncertainty and sacredness of me wanting to do danger room sessions this late at night.

I ran to my room got changed into my uniform then passed Scott and the other X-Men on my way to the danger room.

The rest of the night Scott was trying not to fall asleep for the fear of me blowing up the mansion out of anger if he didn't keep the danger room running for me.

He was right to be scared.

* * *

><p>The net morning I was the only one in a good mood, and fully awake at that. How I was fully awake I have no clue but I was none the less.<p>

Scott seemed especially tired as he groaned getting his breakfast.

"Its yar own fault Scot fer sayin' the D word around her" Rogue said sitting down next to him with a look of concern on her face as she sat down next to him.

I groaned inwardly as I remembered that at this point she still had a crush on him.

When we got to school I couldn't help but notice and laugh at how tired the X-Men really were.

At the end of the school day all of us, minus Scott and Jean, meet up at our lockers and Kitty suggested that we have a part.

"Yeah!" Kurt said "While the grown-ups are away the mutants will play."

"And Play it loud" Kitty said closing her locker with her hip.

"Uh reality check people" Rogue said turning to look at them seriously "Scott and Jean."

"Um no" I said flatly. They all looked at me.

"What?" Kurt, Evan, and Kitty said looking at me in shocked disbelief.

"No, no party. Do you know what happens at high school parties?" I asked totally serious. "Everyone gets drunk and girls get knocked up and people get hurt and the police come."

"What makes you say that?" Kitty asked looking at me quizzically.

"Stuff they tell us in health class in the future when they talk about drugs and alcohol" I said shrugging, as I unconsciously pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them.

"What's with the cards man?" Evan asked as they all were still staring at me like I had come from a different planet.

I shrugged again, "Habit" I told them automatically.

"Okay well we're having the party, and we'll make sure no one gets drunk or knocked up" Kitty said giving me a look. "And I have an idea to get rid of Scott and Jean."

After she told us her plan I raised my hand.

"Yes Leigh" she said not even blinking at the fact that I had raised my hand. Hmm maybe she's slightly crazy to.

"Can I come to?" I said in a pouty little kid voice.

"Why do you want to come?" she asked me.

"So I can steal Scott's wallet" I said with an evil grin.

They all gave me a look then Kitty shrugged and said "Sure I guess."

After school Kurt and Kitty made sure that Scott and Jean would meet up on the overlook thingy.

After doing that us three meet up at the bottom of the hill and waited. At just the right moment Kurt teleported us up.

Kitty instantly went for Jean's phone using her powers while Kurt got a small very important looking piece of Scott's car while I slip my hand into his pocket and come out with his wallet.

Then Kurt teleports us out of there.

* * *

><p>At the party I watch with Rogue as somebody bumps into and knocks over something again.<p>

"I knew this would be a bad idea" I said to nobody in particular.

"Meh ta" Rogue answered with a look of worry on her face.

Just then her watch starts beeping we both look at it our eyes widening.

We run down stairs and see the danger room doors locked and a little light on that says that it is running.

We both try to open it but our efforts only confirm what I already knew. It's locked and Arcade is running it.

Of course Rogue doesn't know that but anyway.

We go get the other X-Men and get into our uniforms.

"It's running and its locked" Rogue told them while I contemplated blowing up the door.

"No problem, I'll just teleport in there and shut it down from the inside" Kurt said before 'bamfing' away.

After he doesn't come out for a few minutes Kitty phases her head in to check on him saying that he's been knocked out.

She phases us all through and a jump for joy when I see the total chaotic stage the danger room is in.

I throw a bunch of cards at random stuff and help get Kurt to safety as we find out Kitty got knocked out and Kurt wakes up in just enough time to teleport us to safety.

When we got out in the hall flame throwers come out of nowhere and I can't help but think what I wouldn't give for Pyro's powers right now.

Too bad he's not here for me to absorb, or you know just borrow his powers from a safe distance. Oh well.

Kurt teleports him and Evan away while Kitty phased Rogue and me through a wall.

We all end up in the planning room where Scott and Jean have pulled up a video feed of Arcade.

He waved to us then the room went into electrocute mode.

We made it outside the room and Kurt teleported Rogue to cerebro, where she then absorbed him.

When we got back upstairs Kitty, Kurt, and Evan went to go kick their guest out after the party.

Jean, Scott, and Rogue went to go interrogate Arcade.

And me, myself and I went to bed. What can I say I used up all my energy. Yes you heard me right.

Hmm maybe I needed danger room sessions like that more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay peoples who thought I hate health class when I mentioned the thing about the Alcohol and Parties. Also who thought Gambit before he meet Rogue. "Ah did." Leigh. "Oui?" Go torture Cody and leave me alone. "Okay." *Leigh skips off happily and we hear Cody screaming like a girl in the background.* Okay then? Next time on Past and Future Mysteries: We get a peak into Maggie Allerdyce's crazy messed up metal controlling mind. Meet a new girl. And Cody goes down memory lane. Only their not his and their not good.<strong>


	19. Greetings From the Future

**Disclaimer: "A shave and a hair cut two bits." "Mags! What in de world are ya doin' 'ere?" "Well this is my chapter so I thought I'd drop by." "Point taken. If yar 'ere ya might as well do the disclaimer properly." "Okeydokey! Wolf skater does not own x-men." "Dank ya."**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Yes yes I do. Yes very odd right? "Dank ya but ya haven't seen Mags at 'er full potential yet which ya will soon enough." "Thank you for noticing my pain. But I love her anyway." "And Ah still can't stand ya city slicker." "Oh really?" *Cody shakes eyebrows suggestively then kisses Leigh falling unconscious at her feet.* "AH"M GONNA KILL 'IM!... After he wakes up first sat why it's 'ore fair." Riiight sure because you don't love him. "Ah don't appreciated your sarcasm." Hehehe I ticked Leigh off. Moving on. Hmm All of those are good ideas that I will be using at some point in my story. But Sinister will not be the person to get her control never mind.**

**Starry5447: Yup You should love this chapter huh? Magical cookie you say? hmm interesting I shall have to look into it.**

**Anonymous: Yes really just leave them alive enough for Rogue, Remy, and Tabby to rough them up a little. Thank you I quite like that chapter myself. I didn't know that's interesting. I know you posted your idea on the other story but I'm answering it here. Interesting I'll have to change it slightly for my purpose but it will work.**

**xxTheVoicesxx: Welcome aboard glad you like it so far hope you enjoy this chapter and are able to keep up with the craziness. My guess is that you will but in the case that you don't... *Shrugs***

**Okay peeps I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I was working on a one-shot that most of you enjoyed so I'm excused right? or not? Any ways this chapter is from Mags POV except for the very last part which is 3rd person Cody. Still looking for more ideas I need a bunch for this story so send them in. Read the Author's Note at the end if you normally don't it's important.**

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings from the Future<strong>

I grumbled under my breath as I walked towards the dark alley way.

Leave it to Cody to be the kind of leader who couldn't let things go because he thought he failed.

So of course after the mutant known as Snake left the Institute the night she came he just had to send me out to go and find her. And now I was looking for her in a dark alleyway.

At least he had let me bring some magnets and coins for my entertainment.

"Aren't you one of those mutants from that fancy school place" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around smiling as I saw my target drop down from seemingly nowhere.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that she would probably make an excellent LeBeau, who were known for making entrances like that.

Which lead me to think about the mansions latest hot topic, will the newest LeBeau member be a boy or a girl?

Hmm? Where was I? Oh yeah!

The girl in front of me was about my size, around the same age, so probably 15, and had long orangeish hair.

Her one eye was blue, the other was coved by her hair. I knew underneath was a yellow snake eye that could petrify anyone who looked at it.

Despite the warm air she was wearing long pants a hoddie and gloves. Not that much of a surprise since apparently her skin was more poisonous than Rogue's.

"Yes, yes I am" I said giving her a slight bow, my usually insane (or so I was told) grin in place.

"What do you want?" she asked me looking me up and down trying to see if I was a threat.

I probably could be but right now I was trying to get her to trust me.

"Well we wanted to know why you left so Cody, our temporary leader because our real leader is on a super important and dangerous mission, sent me to come talk to you" I explained to her smile still in place.

"I don't belong there, plus you guy made me get clean" she shivered "It felt wrong."

I nodded get what she meant exactly. Cause what teenager would want to be clean? Don't answer that.

"What would it take for you to come back?" I asked her so I could just get this over with.

"Send someone who can tell me they're own experiences, and explain to me why I should join you and who I can trust when they promise me that I won't be abandoned" she said in a biting voice.

I could think of a few people from the Institute who could do that, problem was all of them were otherwise occupied.

"Okeydokey I'll just be going now" I said and skipped away.

She just rolled her eyes and disappeared into the shadows. Okay she was definitely LeBeau material.

* * *

><p>Later in the Rec room all of the X-Teens were chillin' out because the X-Men were working with the non X-Teen students.<p>

Well except for Rogue and Gambit, who kept disappearing off to places after they found out Rogue was pregnant.

But anyways.

Amy, Sammy, Carmen, and I were working on the usual stuff for us. Meaning still trying to think up ways to get Leigh and Cody together, and homework.

"Guys you have to come look at this right now" Amy ordered.

I groaned good naturedly as I walked over to where Amy was sitting.

I looked over her shoulder to see what was on the piece of paper she had. It was filled with notes.

The particular thing that she was pointing at stated (I kid you not) that apparently Rogue and Gambit saw this coming since the day Cody moved here.

Looking back I mentally kick myself for not seeing it.

They had always been close. When they were little and the rest of us were still concerned about cooties Cody was chasing her for kisses.

They were always teasing and play fighting with each other.

And if I remember correctly, whenever Leigh had one of her night mares about Sinister he was always the first one to her room to calm her down.

Yup everyone in the mansion, minus Gambit and Rogue, were complete idiots.

I went back to my seat and to my homework. It was French and I was failing miserably.

Stupid Scott for making Leigh go to the future.

Amy was working on our little project thingy.

"Argh Carmen it's your turn" she said handing the paper to Carmen.

This had become are little routine. The notes or paper or whatever would start at one of us then we would pass it down till all of us had worked on it.

"Still working on that project of yours girls?" Rickey asked.

"Yup" Carmen said looking up at him with a mischievous grin.

"You girls ever going to tell us what it's about?" he asked gesturing to the rest of the boys, who all snickered, while we giggled.

They so had a thing for each other. (Even though their powers often clashed.) Luckily they unlike other stubborn people weren't afraid to show their feelings.

"We'll never tell you anything" Carmen said proudly.

Then she looked at the paper scribbled something down then sighed in frustration and handed it over to Sammy.

Sammy wrote something down. Looked up tilted her head to the side, wrote something else down. Chewed on her pencil, wrote something else down, and pulled at her hair. Then handed it to me.

I looked down at it. I read over all the info we had so far. Not all of it was just on Leigh and Cody.

Some of it was just plain romance stuff and research on the art of love.

I read and reread all of the stuff on this particular paper.

I looked up and looked at Leo.

I wrote down something 'if you like someone always let them know.'

Then I stood up, and walked over to Leo. He looked up at me confused.

I smirked at him. I reach down grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to me.

Everyone's eyes were on us. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Cody groaned as he got out of the danger room.<p>

Gambit had made a training program special for Cody.

He had to practice breaking and entering. Logan had found out about the special sessions and had volunteered to help.

Which was a good thing because after they had found out Rogue was pregnant, both Rogue and Gambit had been extremely busy.

With what exactly? Well… They were trying to make sure that what happened to Leigh wouldn't happen again.

Needless to say Logan running the danger room for thieving practice was harder than the Gambit version.

But not by much.

Cody dragged himself to bed, forcing himself to change.

As soon as his eyes close images flashed through his mind. Memories, they were of needles, and being cut open.

He had the feeling like his whole essence was being ripped apart and put back together.

These weren't his memories. But he knew who's they were.

Leigh was having night mares again and nobody was there to wake her up and comfort her.

He knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes again he prepared to go and bring Leigh to the astral plane, where he could help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay first off Snake is note my character. She is Starry5447's OC. I know Starry out side of Fanfic and we are bffs. So I forced her to make an OC for this story. And here she is. As for what happened in Cody's part well you have to wait so don't ask.<strong>


	20. Monsters Inside and Outside of Our Minds

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein X-Men. Oh yeah that's right Kurt taught me how to say I don't not own X-Men in German. I Rock.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Thanks. I thought you would like Mags, she is in a word AWESOME! "Um thanks I guess." You're right I want a man like Cody too. I'll probably end up kissing him first though. "Grr Ah hate ya guys so much makin' meh do this." We're not making you do anything. "Yes ya are." What are we making you do? "Please try and kill him I brought popcorn." shut up Snake don't you have some where to be? "No not really." "Dis" *Leigh Grabs Cody's shirt and pulls him into a kiss* "Wow!" I was not expecting that. "Don't act all dazed City-Slicker dis isn't de first tihme Ah've kissed ya." "Yeah but we were only six then." Okaaaay moving on.**

**Starry5447: Thank you. I try.**

**Anonymous:Well they are the ones who were hurt by them. And with the way the story is set up I'll be using all the ideas in one way or another.**

**Okay guys remember Snake from the last chapter? Well you better because she is going to be important later on. "Yeah that's right I'm important." Don't go getting a big head or I'll accuse you of being related to Remy. "But ain't I" *Leigh slaps her hand over Snake's mouth* "Shh ya'll give it away." "Well sorry! Geez you peoples are touchy." "Whatever" *Goes off to beat up Cody... Again* "Yay she's going to beat him up agian I'll get my popcorn." Okay? That girl makes no sense. Kissing a guy so no one will steal him, then going to beat him up again. Oh well what can you do about it. The begging of this chapter won't make to much sense but Every thing will be explained okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters Inside and Outside of Our Minds<strong>

I saw images of Sinister flash through my head. I felt him cut me open.

The scar on my belly from when I was a baby started hurting again.

I heard him laugh and wondered what I had done wrong to deserve this.

I woke up screaming, and wondering why Cody hadn't woke me up yet.

The X-Men came busting down my door but something was wrong.

They looked like teenagers, and my friends weren't there. Or my dad, but the Professor was there.

Which was just weird since he had died last year.

My mom step hesitantly towards me. "Are ya okay" she asked.

"No" I said pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my head on them.

For some odd reason I felt compelled to hide my accent. Which made everything all the weirder since I loved my accent.

I felt a weigh on my bed and a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see my mom looking at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

"Sinister" I say like it should answer all of their questions.

Oddly enough it doesn't.

I continue to cry when I feel a familiar tug at the back of my mind. Cody was calling me to the astral plane.

I didn't question why I just wanted something to make sense.

* * *

><p>When I got there I was surprised to see Cody looking like a teenager while I looked like the 6 year old I was.<p>

"Cody what's goin' on?" I asked scared.

I ran over to him and he knelt down to hug me.

"It's okay Ray Ray" he told me, and I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

"What's going on?" Asked him looking up at him. "Ah don't understand what's happenin'" I said no longer hiding my accent.

"You're 15 years old and in the past on a mission. You had a nightmare about Sinister and panicked so you're trapped in you're 6 year old mind because that was the time in your life you felt safest" he explains.

"What? 'Ow? Can ya 'elp meh?" I asked still confused.

"Yes but I need you to drop your mental shields and open up your mind to me" he told me.

I nodded and dropped the metal shields for the bond letting him into my mind but keeping my other ones up keeping everyone else out.

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on mine. My mind feels like it's being tickled and a rush of memories and thoughts hit me.

For a moment I feel like I'm swimming in my head. I close my eyes to better absorb the information going through my head.

When I open my eyes in I'm still in the astral plane, and me and Cody's heads are two inches apart.

I pull away before he can even think about kissing me.

"Thanks, Ah better be goin' back now before dey miss meh" I said.

"Okay I'll talk to you later okay?" he says looking discouraged.

"Oui bye" I said fading from the astral plane.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me. "What?" I ask annoyed.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kitty asks "Cause you were just like all crying and stuff."

"I'm fine, I just get nightmares every once and while and my brain gets messed up a little" I explain as calmly as possible.

"Why are you in your uniform?" Bobby asks.

"We have training session's tomorrow morning right?" I ask.

"Yeah but why are you dressed already?" he asked.

"Faster to get ready, plus if you've been kidnapped in your sleep as many times as I have you learn to sleep in your clothes or escape in your pj's" I snarled at him really annoyed now and really tired.

"Okaaayyy?" he says confused.

"Now if ya'll would excuse me I'd like to get back to sleep so please get out of my room" I growled glaring at all of them.

"Geez she's just as bad as Rogue" I heard someone whisper they walked out of my room.

That can't be good if they're thinking about that.

Oh well I'll deal with that in the morning.

* * *

><p>At school the next day I played the part of the rebel child, Cyke seemed to think I was, and skipped class, waiting for my Que.<p>

Evan came out of the science room and out the front door.

Soon after Mr. McCoy followed, first going to the restroom then, he went running out side.

I trailed him conveniently ignoring the schools rules.

He goes straight to the amphitheater. I stay there watching him for a while then my alarm on my phone goes off and I leave.

Wouldn't want to be late for afternoon danger room sessions would I?

I get there in time and even though I'm there to help we still lose. Huh, I guess they really do need Even.

He came in late and everyone was mad at him. But I was expecting it.

"They really do need you, you know?" I told him pushing past him after everyone else.

I walked up stairs to see Kitty putting on her pyramid hat. I start laughing really hard. Everyone looks at me.

"Like what's wrong with you?" Kitty asks me.

"Cookies, and ponies, and " I choke out in another fit of laughter.

They all continue to stare at me weird as I stumble out of the room walking like Jack Sparrow, still laughing my head off.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Mr. McCoy came to see the Professor. I listened in and borrowed Cody's telepathy to see what was happening.<p>

The Professor said he couldn't help him, but I knew someone who could. Cody. He was an even stronger telepath than the Professor. He could definitely help.

That night he showed up on the news and we had to go find him.

Per usual I played dumb. Of course they knew I was playing dumb now but they let it slide.

I went my own way while everyone else went in groups. I went straight to the amphitheater.

Eventually him and Evan arrived there. "Evan" I said stepping out of the shadows.

"What?" he asked.

"Be careful you can do this but you need to be careful" I told him.

He nodded in understanding and went forward.

After a small skirmish Professor X got there and was able to help him fight the monster inside.

* * *

><p>The next morning we were all around the table for breakfast, when Mr. McCoy came out.<p>

He announced that he was now a part of the facility and that we were to call him beast.

"Yes" I called out making everyone look at me… Again. "Another one down I don't feel like counting how many more to go!"

"Um?" Beast looked questioningly at the Professor.

"She's from the future" Professor X explained.

"Ah I see" Beast said taking it easily.

I just giggled and walked away with a way too innocent smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And that's a wrap folks. Until next time adios amigos.<strong>


	21. Visiting the Family

**Disclaimer****: "If Wolf skater owned x-men evolution dere would have been 'ore sessions."**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Oh you meant a real kiss. *smirks* just wait till you read this chapter you'll love it. For more than one reason. OH WOW! you were keeping count. Actuallly she meant one more person who joins the X-Men but hey that works to.**

**Anonymous****: Yes yes I do. I really need to stop hanging out with Remy. Oh well. Don't worry you can beat them to a pulp and they can deliver the final blow. **

**Starry5447: hahaha I confuzed you.**

**xxThe Voicesxx: glad you think so.**

**This chapter is pure awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Visiting the Family<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night with my cell phone blaring. I glared at it hoping that I could somehow incinerate it and go back to sleep.

When it didn't go away and kept ringing I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Cody. Great just great.

"Bonjour City-Slicker what do ya want?" I asked sleepily.

"Leigh your mom is in labor" he said rushed.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Seconds later the entire residents of the Institute were breaking down my door.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked while I was tossing things about my room looking for something.

"My mom's going into labor" I said.

"I just said that" Cody huffed.

"I'm not talking to you I'll be right there bye" I said hanging up on him.

"Your mom's pregnant?" Rogue asked.

"Yes" I said shortly still rummaging through things.

"Are you like going to tell us who your parents are now?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not" I said as I started looking through my closet.

"Oh and ice boy this is why I wear my clothes to bed" I said.

"For when your mom's having a baby?" he asked confused.

"No for emergencies" I clarify.

"Vhat are you looking for?" Kurt asks.

"Well for one my gloves for the other the little remote thingy that will help me get back to the future" I explain.

I find my gloves and pull them on and start looking for the bag Forge gave me with all the tech stuff. I manage to find it then I shift through it till I find a watch looking thing labeled time machine remote.

I put it on then stood up, "Where's Scott?" I asked just noticing his absence.

"He's in Hawaii with his brother" the Professor said.

"Oh right I'm going to miss that" I said smiling.

"Miss what?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"Nothing got to go" I yelled and ran down stairs to the med bay.

When I was just outside of the med bay I fiddle with the device on my wrist for a second till I figure it out. I set the time thingy and pressed the start button and in a flash of light I was on my way home.

* * *

><p>I immediately regret my choice of entry because as soon as I'm home I'm being tackled and hugged by my team.<p>

"Get off meh now" I growl at them.

It seems I have four smart friends (Tom, Leo, Rickey, and Brandon) who immediately let go of me. I also have five complete idiots for friends (Amy, Mags, Sammy, Carmen, and you guessed it Cody) who kept hugging me.

"Get off now if you want to live" I threaten.

They don't even loosen up a little. I remember I have my mom's powers and use that to my advantage. I move my head slightly and I'm able to absorb Amy who falls down at my feet.

Everyone freezes and stares at me. Except Cody, cause he already knew. Mags, Sammy, and Carmen let go of me and back off while Cody just clung to me making me growl at him.

He flashed me a crooked smile then… (I kid you not) He sniffed my hair.

"Did you just absorb Amy?" Mags asked nervously.

"Oui" I say glaring at them, and trying to look as serious as possible with Cody attached to me and smelling my hair.

"So you got your mom's power huh?" Sammy says laughing nervously.

"Oui. Cody get off meh now" I say trying to squirm out of his grasp.

He didn't let go. I stepped on his foot. Other than a muffled owe he didn't react. I turned around in his arms, so that my face was in his chest. I then proceeded to knee him in the nuts.

That got a reaction. He let me go and fell to the ground hard. I smirked down at him. Yup same old story for us. He really should have been expecting it. He's losing his touch.

I turned to face my friends Amy waking up. She got up, came over to me and smiled.

"Good to have you back, man it's been boring without you" she told me.

Whatever tension had been there was long gone now. A huge smile spread across my face. Cody got up shakily and then the whole team was around me.

Not hugging me now but smothering me with questions and telling me about stuff that I couldn't understand because they were all talking at once.

I didn't care though I felt better now. I was in my own time with my family all the right ages and people.

Speaking of family… "Guys stop smothering her" my aunt Kitty said attempting to shoo them away.

"Hey kiddo how's life in the past?" she asked me giving me a huge, but one not nearly as tight as the ones my friends had given me.

"Okay a little dull nobody's really crazy in dat tihme" I said shrugging.

She laughed at that. "It's good to have you back even with these nut jobs it's been quiet around here. I guess they need you as a ring leader" she said smiling.

"Oui dey are pretty hopeless without meh" I said, my team making sounds of protest.

"Or maybe they are so good because they don't have you to annoy" she suggested.

"Now dat's a thought" I followed Aunt Kitty into the next room which was set up sort of like a waiting room.

She goes to sit down next to Uncle Kurt, whose tail twitched nervously (not that surprising, cause I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thought it was a possibility that what happened to me might happened again. I swear that's the only reason any of us were on edge). Pyro and the Scarlet Witch sat close together whispering.

There was a whole row of chairs against the other wall. I plopped down into one, my team instantly flocking me.

"So you got your mom's powers now, did you get any others?" Amy asked.

They all moved closer to me to get the gossip.

"Oui, Ah can fly now also" I said like it was nothing.

Their mouths dropped open.

"You can fly?" Mags asked disbelievingly.

"Oui it's pretty fun" I said smiling just thinking about it.

"Cool so you know the one girl we were trying to get to join?" She asks now overly excited.

"Oui" I say suspiciously.

Always, always, always (I can't stress this point enough) be careful of Mags when she get like this. Destruction and chaos always follow.

"Well I figured out how to get her to join and I need your help" she says bouncing slightly.

"Non" I say shortly.

There is no force on earth that will make me even consider, helping with recruiting again.

"Come on if you and at least one of your parents talk to her I'm sure she'll come around" she pleads with me.

I make a mistake I look at her. Cause I lied there is something that would get me to do it and it's called puppy dog eyes.

"Fihne but dis tihme and dis tihme only" I say firmly.

She nods then we all drift off into more fun conversations.

* * *

><p>A little while later Beast sticks his head out of the door.<p>

"Leigh do you want to come meet your new little brother?" he asks smiling.

I look up and nod. I walk into the room as Beast walks out. I see my mom lying on a bed holding a bundle I assume is my little brother, my dad leaning over her, both of them smiling.

I walk over to them and they both look up, there smiles becoming even bigger if that's even possible.

"Ya wanna hold him?" my mom asks holding him out to me.

I nod slowly and take him tentively. I smile down at the little bundle in my arms. He's so small and innocent. I'm glad that he won't have to go through what I went through at his age and I swear to myself right then that if anyone even thinks about trying to hurt him I will kill them.

He yawns and blinks his eyes open to look at me. I gasp slightly and smile even more.

"Pere he has yer eyes" I say excitedly.

I hand him over to my mom. My dad looks at him and smirks his trade mark smirk that I get from him.

"It seems dat he does" he said.

"Ya wanna name him?" my mom asks me.

"Ya deux can't decide on a name again?" I ask sarcastically.

It's a well-known fact that my parents couldn't decide on a name for me and my uncle Kurt ended up naming me. Will my parents ever name one of their own children? Answer unknown but probably not. Will they have grandkids named after them? If they have grandkids then heck yeah.

"Fihne Ah'll name 'im" I said when both of them just give me a look. I think about it for a moment looking at him. "Louis" I say "he's definitely a Louis."

* * *

><p>The next day I'm getting ready to leave the X-Teens surrounding me saying their good byes first.<p>

They're all saying their individual good byes and telling me stuff. Cody comes up to me after all the others have backed off a bit.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now" he says grinning madly.

"Fer now" I say nodding.

He grins wider then leans in and kisses me. He falls down unconscious instantly. I just stand there stunned into silence for a minuet then he gets up. And I punch him.

"See ya City-Slicker" I call over my shoulder as I walk to the kitchen where my biological family is.

I hug my parents and hold my baby brother one last time, before I set my watch for the same date in the past and go back to my mission.

* * *

><p>A light flashes and I'm in the kitchen with everybody staring at me in shock. Bobby drops the milk carton spilling milk everywhere.<p>

"I'm not cleaning that up" I say looking at it.

"So boy or girl?" Kitty asks.

"Boy" I state simply. "I have to go get ready for school" I say turning to go upstairs.

"Can you at least tell us something about what he looks like?" Kitty asks.

I turn around to face them. They all look at me waiting for my answer.

I smirk. "He's got my dad's eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Louis is very important in the stories that come after Past and Future Mysteries. Just like Snake. Hope you enjoyed the fluffy cuteness of this chapter. Auf Wiedershane <strong>


	22. It's the Most Hectic Time of the Year

**Disclaimer: Lies there all lies!**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Sorry! It wasn't my fault that that chapter wasn't behaving and giving me troubles. And of course Cody is just as bad as Remy. Who do you think taught him to appreciate how cute both Leigh and Rogue get when they are angry. At least that's what they say. I wanted a more original name and Oliver was used to much. Plus Louis works better for something I have planned. I bet it does. And yes yes there shall. I agree about that boys comment.**

**Rin aka Starry5447: Ugh I hate when that happens. Yes Louis isn't really innocent, especially after what he does to Scott's wallet. But that's mostly Leigh's fault. Mostly. Good you better.**

**xxTheVoicesxx: I made you awww? *sniffles* I can't believe it. Yes I thought he his dad's eyes would be perfect on him. Well at least somebody does. *Glares at Lady Firewing for her comment on the name* nah I'm just jokein' it's okay.**

**Now I'll let you read this chapter in which Leigh is Pissed off for the most part.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's the Most Hectic Time of the Year<strong>

"What do you mean I can't come home for the holidays?" I yelled at Scooter through the phone.

"I mean you already were here a few weeks ago so you can't come home" he says exasperated.

"That was an emergency this is the holidays. I should be allowed to come home!" I yell at him.

"The answer is no. besides this holiday it's when we first meet Angel" he says trying to reason with me. Unfortunately for him I don't reason. EVER!

"Screw Angel, you only want me hear 'cause I wasn't there for that storm with your brother!" I yell hanging up.

I stalk into the rec room where everyone is sitting, with a scowl on my face. Muttering to myself in French and swearing, also in French. Did I ever tell you that I love French?

I plop myself down on an empty couch and burst out laughing when Kurt tries to kiss Kitty under the Mistletoe and she says 'in your dreams' 'cause in the future they are married and are the parents of my cousins.

Everyone ignores me used to this kind of behavior by now. What they are not used to is me gaging and throwing one of Kitty's indestructible muffins that they sent me from the future at Scott's head.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked glaring at me from behind his sunglasses.

"_Un yer standin' way too close ta muh mom, duex Ah don't lihke ya" _I thought.

"You're not letting me come home for the holidays" I state simply.

I turn the other way to see Kurt accidently kiss Bobby on the check, and I resume my giggle fit.

* * *

><p>Then next day we are standing outside in front of the Mansion waving good bye to everyone.<p>

"See ya suckers!" I yell as the cars drive away.

"What was that fer?" Rogue asks me as her, Scott, the Professor, and Beast all look at me funny.

"Because in the future most people don't go home for the holidays. Most of them stay here, meaning that the Mansion is crowded during the holidays same as all other times of the year only it's worse. With them gone I get some elbow room and don't have to worry about the Institute blowing up" I say.

Then I walk back into the building without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>Later that day we sit in the rec room. Beast and Scott are playing chess, while Rogue and I just sit there bored and the Professor reads his newspaper.<p>

"There have been several angel sightings in the news" The Professor states.

I start laughing evilly. They look at me. I walk away to go get a cookie.

In the kitchen I'm happily eating my cookie when I hear Rogue ask the Professor if she and Scott can go look for the angel.

I speed to the rec room. "Please take me with you" I begged her.

Acting like I was bored out of my mind. In reality I couldn't stand the thought of my mother alone with Scott when she still had a crush on him.

"Okay fihne lets go" she said and we got our coats and walked away.

* * *

><p>We went to the city where we walked around asking people questions about the angel.<p>

We finally ended up at a café. Rogue asked Scott if he wanted to go to a music store while we were down town.

Unable to stand being around Scott anymore and not being able to steal his wallet I told them I was going to head over to that store and would see them there.

At the store I immediately started looking through the CDs hoping to find some more songs that I didn't know for my iPod.

I found some good ones and bought them. (Yes actual buyage. And no not with pit pocketed money. I earned it fair and square).

I saw Rogue and Scott walk in and tried to stay as far away from them as possible. I saw Rogue turn to saw something to Scott and they started to walk out.

"Hey where are you guys going?" I asked again already knowing the answer.

"To the hospital. Someone the angel saved is there" Scott answered.

"Cool let's go" I said skipping out, imagining Scott's death and projecting it to a very amused Cody. He was hoping I would get to come home to.

* * *

><p>At the hospital I saw Warren trying to sneak out in a doctor's coat. I nudged Rogue and pointed at him. She nodded immediately getting my point.<p>

She called after him and we chased him but he got away.

"To the lab!" I yelled out when he was gone.

That earned me some strange looks from random strangers. Satisfied that I had done my job to confuse people I dragged Rogue and Scott out the door and to the church. Shivering at the thought of my mom a Scooter together.

* * *

><p>At the church Magneto was trying to get Angel to join him.<p>

"Hey Bucket Head!" I shouted pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them.

He turned my way and I saw him visibly shudder at the sight of me. I smirked, which made him shudder more and me thank my genes for letting me have my dad's smirk.

"Put the winged man down" I ordered charging a card.

He glared at me and I glared right back. Our glaring match continues and Scott sends a laser beam his way.

He falls to the floor and Rogue goes to absorb him. she gets a little bit of him and helps Warren down before she goes after the Bucket Head and I follow using my new found and awesome flying abilities.

I watch from a distance as Rogue gets hit by something Magneto sends flying at her. She starts to fall and I feel a lump in my throat and my heart starts to beat rapidly.

That is until Angel catches her.

* * *

><p>Later we are sitting at the hospital and Rogue and Scott are telling Angel about the Institute.<p>

I'm just sitting there bored wanting to go back home to download my music and work on my collage homework.

When we do get home I do exactly that and listen to my music while writing an essay I have due right after break.

Then as I'm about to go to bed my phone rings. It's my parents. I talk to them for a while and talk to Louis while he coos into the microphone.

As I go to bed that night I think maybe it wasn't such a bad Christmas away from home after all.

Guess One-eye is allowed to live for a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yup! That's all I have for you guys today. So Review or I'll send a hyped up Leigh after you. Wolf skater out.<strong>


	23. Lancitty Anyone?

**Disclaimer: And this is necessary why? I already told you peoples I do not own. What more do you want from me?**

**Author's Notes: xxTheVoicesxx: No, no it's not.**

**Lady Firewing: I wanted him dead too but I need him alive for more torture in future PAFM stuff. Sure you can have him back. That's another reason why I didn't use that name. I leave you to go sob in my own corner, I wanted him too.**

**Starry5447: Good point, and he will. 'Cause if he doesn't he dies.**

**readingwithenvy: Long time no review. Thank you. And I can't wait for that either.**

**First of all I'm sorry for the lateness. Stuff happened and I couldn't finish writing it because of that stuff. Second of all I'm skipping African storm because I can't think of how to put Leigh into that one. And I'm not a Lancitty fan but I could find a way to put her into joy ride so that's what I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lancitty Anyone?<strong>

I woke up when a sixth sense of mine (that I had developed that lets me know when where ever I'm staying at is being broken into) started going off.

I looked over to my calendar to see what day it was, sure enough it was the day Lance was going to try and join the X-Men.

I slip on my shoes, jacket and gloves before I go outside and fly on to the roof. When I get there I wait patiently for the right time to enter.

I saw Lance make his way up the drive way breaking the security measures in the process. That boy had no sense of stealth. He would be a horrible thief.

The alarms started going off and X-Men started rushing out of the building to investigate. Wolverine pops his claws out and asks Lance what he is doing there so I decide to make my entrance.

"Please don't kill him" I say as I land in front of him.

"Why not?" Wolverine growled.

"Well for one I don't want to clean up the mess, secondly he is here to join the X-Men so that wouldn't look too good for future recruits to see what you did to him" I say boredly.

"She's right Logan perhaps we should hear him out" Professor Xavier says wheeling up from behind him.

"Fine" Logan says his claws going back in.

"Good now that, that's settled I'm going back to bed" I said cheerfully, then I flew off to my window.

* * *

><p>The next day was devoted completely to training seeing how it was a weekend.<p>

First was the new mutants plus Lance and Scott (I refuse to count Lance as a new mutant). Bobby was driving and it was a disaster.

The new mutants came running out to go throw up places while Lance put on a brave face for Kitty. As soon as her back was turned he ran off to go toss his cookies.

Next they had to use their powers to stop flying saw disks from hitting them. Lance was third and he just broke the machine.

Next they had to save a person in the pool. The people they had to save were some of the senior X-Men.

I don't even want to talk about that one. But Rogue did push Lance into the pool which was pretty funny.

* * *

><p>Then on Monday Lance had a run in with his former team mates. Oh joy.<p>

The rest of the school week went pretty much without an incident. At least on the X-Men's point of view.

I did get a phone call though. "Hey Ray Ray" Cody said when I answered the phone.

"Hey City-Slicker how ya doin'?" I ask glad to be talking to him. I mean he may be annoying but he is my best friend and he's always been that annoying.

"Good, I didn't get ask you this before you left but what did you think of that kiss?" he asks a certain cockiness in his voice.

"Ah t'ink yer a stupid idiotic City-slicker who needs ta learn how ta keep his hands ta himself" I told him smirking.

"And I think you sound just like your mom" he said just to piss me off.

"Rihght Ah'll keep dat in mind de next tihme Ah'm beatin' ya up" I said hanging up on him.

* * *

><p>That Saturday I followed the new mutant's following Wolverine to the garage.<p>

At the sight of how everyone reacted to the beat up X-Van I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about now kid?" Logan asked me half annoyed about my laughing half annoyed about the destroyed X-Van.

"Ya'll are acting like this is a big deal when what me and my friends do to go carts every time we drive one" I say smirking.

"Ya'll? Who says ya'll?" Bobby asked.

"I do and at least I don't say yinz" I say suddenly scowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the future Danger Room<strong>_

"Okay yinz this is what we have to do…" Cody said starting to debrief the X-Teens but is interrupted by their snickers.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"You said yinz, Leigh saying ya'll isn't even that bad" Mags said laughing the hardest.

"Hey" both Leo and Cody said at the same time.

"What's wrong with saying yinz?" Leo asked crossing his arms, and pouting.

"Nothing honey nothing" Mags said patting the object of her affection on the head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the past<strong>_

"I bet I know who did it" Scott said to Logan hinting at Lance.

I knew it wasn't Lance but didn't butt in instead I snuck off for a nap knowing I would need my energy for that night.

* * *

><p>That night I sat on my bed listening for the sounds of footsteps going towards the hanger.<p>

I heard footsteps and the sound of an obviously disappointed Jamie sighing and going away. Then the sounds of Lance waking up Kitty a few rooms down.

I waited a few minutes then slipped out side and on to the roof. I saw the X-Jet take off and followed it in the sky.

I landed on it and thought about borrowing Kitty's powers from inside the plane. But I wanted to try something first.

I concentrated on the physic of Amy (Well part of her powers is like her mom's) and tried to use her powers. It worked I was inside the X-Jet and standing in front of some shocked mutants.

"Hola mi Brüder" I said with a cheesy grin.

"What?" Kitty asked the first to get over the shock.

"I honestly have no clue. If it's not English or French I suck at languages and they made me take German and Spanish. At least that's what my friends say" I explained.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Trying to save you're guys necks" I say shrugging. "Now get out of the pilots seat and let me drive us back home."

"Never" he yells.

We struggle for a little bit before the others get into the fight and Bobby losses control of the jet and the control panel gets short circuited.

He gets control again just as some military jets come out of nowhere.

"This is your fault" I say as I sit down to watch the show.

They try and contact the pilots of the jets and end up shooting at them.

"Good job captain you're a natural" I say sarcastically clapping.

"Shut up" Bobby said as they continued to press buttons.

The jet pilots shot some heat seeking missiles at us and Bobby used some hot dogging to get away from them. Then Lance threw up in one of the seats.

"My hero" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

We eventually got away from them by Kitty phasing the X-Jet through a wall.

* * *

><p>The next morning Scott and Lance almost got into a fight over the broken X-Jet. Then the new mutants (Who shall now be known as the guilty ones) decided to confess and I was deprived of a good show.<p>

Kurt came in and almost had a conniption when he saw the X-Jet. Of course I was deprived of that show too because the Professor decided to give the guilty ones the job of fixing it.

Lance figured out he wasn't meant to be an X-Men (Yet) and was about to leave. So Kitty decided to give him a kiss as a good bye present.

And I decided to go throw up in the same seat as Lance did before the guilty ones started to clean up the X-Jet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I only have one thing to say. I acctually know people from Pittsburgh that say Yinz. I do acctually say Ya'll even though I don't have a southern accent. I guess that's what happens when you have WV roots. <strong>

**Wolf skater out!**


	24. Mind Games

**Disclaimer****: "Wolf skater doesn't own nuttin'. Ah mean nuttin' 'cause Ah have no idea what she's been tellin' ya but she doesn't own me either. Ah'm muh own person."**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Um North Carolina. That was a randomish guess. Good very good. Sweet we'll run him over with shopping carts.**

**Saiya-jin Queen: One say you need to go up to Pittsburgh for no reason at all and make someone say yinz to you. I'm dead serious it's hilarious. Thanks. I know this wasn't soon but I'm sorry.**

**xxTheVoicesxx: Thanks**

**Starry5447:Okay okay fine I'll shut up about it happy? "yer too late fer dat warnin'. He's been stalkin' meh since we were six. Ah'm not even kiddin'."**

**Sorry about the lateness but this chapter gave me sooo much trouble.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Games<strong>

I woke up to the sounds of rushing feet and voices calling someone franticly. I of course knew they were looking for Jean and what had happened to her.

I just didn't really care. That is until I remembered part of the reason why I was here. Apocalypse.

As soon as I realized that I was out there with the rest of the X-Men flying around looking for Jean. I was the only who was flying. Just thought I'd clear that up.

"_What's up Ray Ray?" _I heard Cody say in my mind.

"_Nuttin'! What do ya want City-slicker" _I asked annoyed.

"_Only your love" _he replied and I could just see his smirk.

"_Shut up City-slicker" _I growl at him.

He's silent for exactly two seconds before he says _"Do you think my parents are still alive?"_

"_What are you talking about? Why are you asking that?" _I say surprised.

"_I dunno. With Louis in the mansion I've been thinking a lot about how I never had parents and I at least what to know who they are" _he told me.

"_At least?"_

"_I want to know more than that. Like are they dead or alive. If they're not dead then why did they give me u? Those kinds of things" _he explained.

"_Ah'm sure if dey gave ya up dey had a perfectly good reason fer it" _I say trying to comfort him.

Me comforting him was a weird thing. Usually it was the other way around. I would have a nightmare or get mad at someone and he would be the one to calm me down.

I had never heard him talk about wanting to know who his parents were like this before. He always seemed fine with not knowing anything. Ignorance is bliss right?

I was about to say something else to him when my communicator went off alerting me to the real world.

"Hey Scott what's up?" I asked answering it.

"Jean's in Boston" he said.

"Coming" I said turning around and heading back to the mansion.

I flew to the mansion kinda slowly and lazily. Not really wanting to get there, but knowing I had to.

"What took you so long?" Scott asked when I got there.

"Traffic" I say shrugging as I land next to him.

"You flew" he said flatly glaring, or at least I guessed he was glaring.

"So there are planes and birds up there" I say smirking.

"Well guess what we missed her she's not there anymore and she stole something" he told me.

I however was already aware of this. "Aww are you missing your girlfriend?" I ask him giving him a puppy dog face.

"She's not my girlfriend" he said clearly annoyed with me.

"Keep telling you're self that slim" I said walking away.

* * *

><p>That night I locked my doors as tight as possible and refused to sleep flinching at every little noise.<p>

There was no way in the world I was going to let my mind be controlled by some delusional mutant with a bunch on weird tattoos who was working for an even more delusional mutant bent on world control.

I heard something outside my door and I dove out my window, promising myself that I would eventually kill Scott for giving me this cursed mission. Of course I would wait till I got in the timeline where the twins had already been born, because I needed them.

I was on the roof when I saw the X-Jet take off and I found myself wondering just how good of thieves were Jean and Kurt.

* * *

><p>Apparently they were pretty good because they had gotten the ring and got out before anyone could notice them and stolen the X-Jet leaving Logan and Scott stranded.<p>

And then they decided to come back to get Kitty and Evan. How nice of them. I think I like Jean better under mind control. She's so much more fun that way.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, I was walking with Rogue in the lowest level of the mansion going towards cerebro, where the professor was.<p>

"Hey is that the guy ya saw in Jean's head?" Rogue asked him as we came up behind him looking at a picture of Mesmero.

"Yes I was about to cross reference him through the mutant files" he told us

"Don't bother I know him" Rogue said, as again I got the feeling of being outside of time.

We went upstairs and Rogue grabbed the jack in the box and made it open.

"The mind bending Mesmero, he was at the circus last week" she explains.

"Then we must go to their next venue" The Professor said.

"To the nerd mobile!" I called out.

Rogue just rolled her eyes while the Professor ignored my outburst. I was losing my touch. Oh well I'll just have to try harder.

* * *

><p>On our way to pick up Logan and Scott we heard that they had broken into another museum and everyone saw them.<p>

I blame Evan for that. If it had just been Jean, Kurt and, Kitty no one would have ever known.

* * *

><p>We get to the circus to see them already waiting to fight us.<p>

"Ah don't lihke this these guys are, our friends" Rogue said as we landed.

"We don't have to fight them we just have to slow them down" Hank said.

Even as he said this he started charging towards Kurt. They fought off to the side leaving us to deal with demonic Kitty (seriously she kicked Logan in the shin) brain washed Jean, and pointy Evan.

After fighting with us for a few minutes Jean walked away going to one of the tents. Professor X went to try and get her to stop and Rogue and I followed.

"Jean don't do what he wants" Charles said trying to get her to get control over her own mind again.

She didn't listen to him at all and pushed him back with her telekinesis. Rogue acme up from behind her gloves off and jumped her.

"This isn't gonna be pleasant for either of us" Rogue said as she started to drain her.

Jean managed to throw the bag holding the rings into Mesmero's waiting hands just before she passed out.

"But mostly ya" Rogue said putting her gloves back on.

The Professor is having a mind battle with Mesmero when he get knocked down and Mesmero starts to run away. I go after him but I lose him.

I come back to the X-Men with Professor X telling them about how Mesmero was also being controlled. But I wasn't listing. All I could think about is how horrible I am when it comes to following orders. I'm defiantly going to fail this mission if this keeps up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Again sorry for the lateness but this chapter gave me a lot of trouble and it was an important chapter so I couldn't skip it.<strong>

**Anyways tell me what you think.**

**Wolf skater out!**


	25. The Sirens are in the House

**Disclaimer: "Wolf skater doesn't own" It's Darth Cookie! "Ya had sugah again didn't ya?" Actually it was a cappuccino. "Dat's worse!"**

**Author's Notes: "Wolf skater's a little out of it rihght now so Ah'm doin' de Author's Notes taday." I'm not out of it and I told you my name is Darth Cookie! "Movin' on."**

**Lady Firewing: "Oui it could 'ave but Ah'm horrible at doin' what Ah'm supposed to do so what do ya expect? Actually Ah can't wait fer dat Ah get ta go down ta New Orleans and kickin' some assassin butt. Plus dat always was one of muh favorite stories as a kid." I give up. I already posted it!**

**readingwithenvy: "Ah can't wait till we get ta that part either. It's gonna be awesome."**

**MegsayLupin: "Well she updated. Ah'll 'elp ya with dat threat problem of yer's okay?"**

**"Now 'ere's the chapter. Read it already!"**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sirens are in the House<strong>

I looked at the calendar as soon as I woke up and almost squealed like Kitty. Today was the day me and the girls called Siren day.

One thing I have to say is me and the girls are huge Siren fans and we always planned to make the second generation of them too. Now I get to be part of the first generation. If I can play my cards right.

* * *

><p>School as usual that day is boring. Like I want to go die in a hole boring. I keep thinking to myself Bayville Sirens, Bayville Sirens.<p>

I was almost home free to follow Tabby and Amara when Rogue and Risty stopped me.

"There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you" Risty said dragging Rogue over to me.

"I'm kinda busy here guys" I said glaring at her.

"Oh don't be silly" she said ignoring my glare "When don't you have time for us?"

Rogue looked uncomfortable, knowing I probably had my own mission to go on. Curse you Mystique, this is all your fault.

"Your right lets go tease the cheerleaders and tell them they're fat" I said turning to go in the other direction, tight smile in place, grabbing Rogue's arm as I went.

"Um so ya don't have sumthin' ya have ta do?" Rogue asked giving me a look.

"Nope except make fun of fat cheerleader" I said giving her a look the said drop it.

She of course gave me a look that said, I know you're lying so tell me the truth now. While Risty gave both of us a look that said what's going on here.

"I'll tell you later" I told Rogue, as I took out a deck of cards and started shuffling.

Rogue raised an eye brow and Risty did the confused puppy dog look. It looked wrong on her. I just stalked off to make fun of the cheerleaders, mumbling French curse words under my breathe.

* * *

><p>A few days later the Bayville Sirens had been started and Tabby, Amara, and Jean were always running off to places. Then a few days after that it was Kitty. Then Rogue.<p>

I was so lonely after that 'cause Risty is no kind of company, good or bad. So I went to the store I knew they went to, to find them.

I found them pretty quickly and came up to them.

"I know what you guys are up to" I said crossing my arms and giving them my best serious look.

"What do you mean?" Tabby asked, all of them looked nervous but her.

"I know you guys are the Sirens and I want in" I told them.

"Wha…?" that there reaction. All of them. At the same time. With their mouths hanging open. It was a really funny sight.

"I want to be a Siren. What's so hard to comprehend about that?" I asked.

"Why" Rogue asked her being the first to come out of shock.

"Hello I'm the daughter of two X-Men you don't think I've never heard stories about you guys. My friends and I were going to create the second generation of you guys" I said annoyance clear in my voice.

"Okay fine you can join" Tabby said walking away.

"Yes!" I said doing a fist pump, then falling into line behind the rest of them.

* * *

><p>We made our outfits. Mine consisted of leather pants like the rest, my regular gloves, combat boots, a red shirt, and my black leather jacket that they now knew I owned.<p>

We went out and fought crime. And I had fun. More fun than I had since coming here. And we made it on the 5 o'clock news.

I even managed to forget about my grudge against Mystique, Bella Donna, and Sinister for a while. Shocking right?

* * *

><p>We snuck out that night like every night. But I knew tonight was our last, I just didn't tell them that. Tabby was honking the horn and I could see Scott's car park a ways away.<p>

We drove to a tool both where we got changed at then drove away. Rogue was in the middle of complaining about our changing place when we saw some guys steal a dude's car.

Tabby, being the crazy driver that she is (still not as crazy as Kitty) did an illegal U-turn and followed him.

We kept following him till he seemed to disappear. I had to bit my tongue to keep from yelling out about the garage and let them find out for themselves.

I also had to bit my tongue to keep from telling them that it was a trap as we snuck in, and hid behind some crates.

"It's a chop shop. They're taking apart cars for their parts" Tabby said.

"Good work girls" a voice behind us said.

We turned around to see that we were surrounded. They all had chains or crow bars.

"It's a trap" Tabby said.

"You girls have been slowing down business and the boys are getting kind of restless" the leader told us.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to mess with girls?" Kitty asked.

"She did I just didn't listen" he said.

"Well she was right and here's why" Tabby said.

With that we all attacked them at once. They may have had weapons but we had super powers and Logan's training. I tripped a bunch of them with my bow staff and threw multiple cards at them.

One of them tried to grab Rogue but ended up getting absorbed and Tabby started firing cherry bombs everywhere. The leader tried to get away but Jean and Amara gave Kitty a lift and she slammed him into the trunk of a car and Amara closed it.

We were in the middle of celebrating when a female police came in.

"Good job girls but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in" she said.

"What but we're the good guys" Tabby said out raged.

"I know who you are. Your vigilantes who take the law into your own hands" she said.

Once again I felt myself outside of time, like I was watching a show that was untouchable.

"If you know about us then you know not to mess with us" Tabby said going to make a move to attack her.

She was stopped by Jean "We're not going to fight the law" she told her sternly.

"Listen I'll probably lose my job for this but those steps lead to a subbasement and the city sewer system take them" she said.

We thanked her then left the way she told us to disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Later that night I couldn't sleep and my grudge against Bella Donna, Mystique, and Sinister coming back at full force I snuck down stairs with my secret packet of peeps.<p>

I dressed then up with stuff to make them look like Sinister, Mystique,and Bella Donna. Then I put them in the micro wave and let them blow up. It helped me blow off some steam.

I started getting really tired. I rested my head on the kitchen table for a while. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: *Leigh reading what I have of next week's chapter* "Ah'm gonna hate dat chapter aren't Ah?" Yes you are! *grins* "I'm gonna like it." "Of course ya are."<strong>

**Next Week Saddie Hawkins Dance!**

**Wolf skater (And Leigh) Out!**


	26. A New Kind of Torture School Dances

**Disclaimer****: "Wolf Skater owns nuttin', Ya hear nuttin'."**

**Author's Notes: MegsayLupin: Glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too even though it's late. Thanks a friend of mine who's reading this story came up with it. Remy's coming in later on okay now be patient. If you want to threaten people just say random things that you could do to peoples that would hurt. Or you know possibly kill them.**

**2takuya: Glad you like my story. Sorry this chapter is so late. I bet you'll be surprised by how it ends.**

**I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But hopefully after reading it you guys won't be so mad. Oh and this chapter is for all you guys who are against Leigh and think her and Cody should be together! Expecially you Lady Firewing who was pushing for me to put them together from the beginning. **

** "Ah hate dis chapter." Well I happen to like it Leigh so shut up and let these people read it! "Hmft."**

**Oh and through out the chapter the POV's switch alot. Oh and Cody and Leigh are 15... Just thought you should know that for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Kind of Torture… School Dances<strong>

"Ray Ray wake up" I heard Cody whisper in my ear.

"Five more minutes and get out of my room Cody" I tell him wondering slightly what's going on but not in the mood to open my eyes.

"I'm not in your room" he says and I can just tell he's smirking at me.

"Where are we then?" I asked.

"Open your eyes and you'll see" he told me.

"Go screw yourself" I growled at him.

"I could but you could always help me with that" he said.

"If you say what you want to say I will kill you" I warned him, "who's your sex ED teacher anyways?"

"Your father" he said.

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up.

Cody was standing right next to me, Kitty a few feet away laughing and Rogue just standing there with an eye brow raised.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kitty called me here and Scott said I could come" Cody told me.

"She did what!" I yell.

"She thought we might like to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up" he said grinning at me.

"Why Kitty why?" I asked her.

"Well I thought you might like to go to the dance with someone and that you wouldn't want to go with one of the guys from this time with the way you act when Bobby hits on you. So I like got your cell phone and called myself from the future and I like asked who from your time you'd like to go with and some of your friends and Rogue from the future heard me talking to myself and they all said you would like to go with Cody and so I asked him if he would like to come down and they made Scott let him when he said yes" she said really quickly without taking a break.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Oh and Rogue helped me steal your phone so you can kill her too if you kill me" Kitty said.

"Thanks Kit" Rogue said sarcastically.

"_What the hell?" _I asked Cody in my mind.

"_I forgot to tell you I have both of your parents on my side and all of the girls. Not to mention your dad wants me to end up with you so you don't end up with someone else"_ Cody said.

"Kitty" I said slowly trying not to blow something up.

"Yes" she said.

"I just want you to know how much I hate him and I would never go with any dance with him" I said pointing to Cody.

"Well to darn bad you're going with him whether you want to or not" she said with a look on her face that made me gulp.

I had seen that look before. It was Kitty's version of the death glare.

"Yes ma'am" I said fear evident on my face, Cody in the background laughing.

"What were ya doin' down here last nihght anyways?" Rogue asked me observing the messy microwave.

"I was dressing peeps up like Bella Donna, Mystique and Sinister than blowing them up" I said shrugging.

"One isn't Sinister the guy who experimented on you, two what do you have against Mystique, three who is Bella Donna?" Kitty questioned, while Rogue just held up my bag of decorations with an eyebrow raised and Cody laughed his head off.

"One yes Sinister is the guy who experimented on me, two a lot I don't feel like going into detail, and three trust me you don't want to know but you'll find out later on in life" I told her.

"Sounds like you had fun last night" Cody said examining the mess.

I grunted and went to pore myself a bowl of cereal. Around that time the other mutants of the house started coming in.

"Who's he?" Logan grunted gesturing to Cody.

"This is one of Leigh's friends who will be staying with us for a while" Xavier said wheeling in.

"Friend? No more like worst enemy. Speaking of which Cody your on my hit list now" I said glaring at him from my cereal.

"Awe come on Ray Ray you aren't serious" he said.

"I'm dead serious and you're not allowed to call me that anymore" I told him.

"You have a hit list?" Bobby said. We both ignored him.

"So how high am I on your hit list then?" he asked me.

"The top right above, Bella, Mystique, and Sinister" I said giving him a fake sweet smile.

"So that gives me about a few weeks to live right?" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope about two seconds" I told him before lunging at him.

Everyone was gaping at me not expecting this. Except Cody. He was expecting it and moved out of my way. Then after I landed on the floor he started tickling me.

When he stopped and got off of me I was having trouble breathing, from laughing so hard. And everyone was staring at us like what the hell is up with that?

I stood up and glared at him. He just grinned his stupid grin at me.

"You're dead City-slicker" I hissed at him, my look murderous.

I was so mad at him that I was shaking. His grinned suddenly vanished. Now he looked scared.

"Uh oh" he said as he jumped over the table and started running.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" I screamed flying (literally) after him, everyone looking at us like we were crazy (which we were).

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd person Cody's POV<em>**

The day of the dance Cody went to Leigh's room dressed up in a suit. He shifted from one foot to the other nervously before he got up the courage to knock on her door.

When she opened it he smiled at her. She was in a red dress, with black leggings. And because it was Leigh she also had black gloves, her black leather jacket and newly washed black converse.

Cody thought she was beautiful. The look in her eyes told him that even though she was trying to look bored and annoyed she was excited.

"_Good" _he thought to himself _"I already have her friends and family on my side now it's just a matter of time till she loosens up a little and admits that she loves me too."_

"Come on City-slicker let's get this thing over with" she said tapping her foot impatiently.

He smirked at her "Lead the way gorgeous" he said holding out his arm for her.

She just rolled her eyes and push past him. His smile turned into a smirk. This was undoubtedly going to be fun, especially with the surprise he brought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1st person Leigh's POV<strong>_

When we got the dance I went and stood in a corner away from everybody, observing everything. Mostly waiting for the other dimensional monsters to find their way through the broken boundaries and ruin the dance.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Cody said coming up to stand next to me.

"Not really" I lied.

"Come on please for Kitty?" Cody said giving me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed "Fihne I'll dance with ya happy?" I snapped at him a little bit of my accent coming out.

"Very happy" he said grinning dragging me out to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd person Cody's POV<em>**

He smiled as he watched her dance. At first he could tell she wasn't enjoying it by the unconformable look on her face and she faint blush. But soon enough a song that he knew she loved came on, and he watched as she lost her self in the music.

A smile graced her features and she laughed slightly as she closed her eyes and danced with him not a care in the world. And then a slow song came on. While before they were dancing next to each other they now had to dance with each other.

He reached to pull her in so they could dance but she pulled a way a flustered look on her face.

"I can't Cody" she told him softly.

"Why not we've danced before" he reminded her.

"That was when we were younger and I could still touch" she said.

"Well there's a reason I brought this" Cody said pulling out a bracelet that had several buttons on it.

Leigh gasped when she saw it. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked meeting his eyes.

He laughed slightly. "If you think it's the bracelet from of a power inhibitor then yes it is" he told her eyes shining with laughter and mischief.

He slipped in on her wrist and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She hesitantly put her arms around his neck still staring into his eyes. After they swayed together for awhile she sighed and put her head on his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1st person Leigh's POV <strong>_

As the slow song ended I reluctantly pulled away from Cody.

"Hey wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Now? We can't just leave the dance. What about the" I said but he cut me off with his mouth.

I pulled away sputtering and blushing. I looked around relieved no one had seen that. They couldn't know about the power suppressor.

He chuckled at my reaction. "It's okay they can handle it themselves and we haven't had any alone time to catch up" he reasoned with me.

I sighed and nodded agreeing with, not really trusting my voice right now with the power inhibitor on thinking about the kiss, kind of wanting slipped outside unnoticed by everyone.

When we got outside we walked holding hands and he managed to get my gloves off. We didn't go far just around the school. We ended up in a secluded space away from where anyone could see us or would think to look for us. Not surprisingly we didn't talk.

We just stood around in one spot, looking up, till Cody turned to look at me. I turned to face him. He gulped slightly, and if you didn't know him like I did you would have missed it.

Then he leaned in slowly and kissed me. I was taken by surprise for a second, then I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss further by snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd person Cody's POV<strong>_

_"I can't believe it! She's kissing me! She's actually kissing!" _Cody yelled in his head

_"Yes Ah'm kissin' ya now shut yer head up befer Ah stop" _Leigh threatened through the mind link.

He smirked against her mouth happy for this moment. The moment didn't last long though because they heard the sounds of people screaming and running out of the school.

They went to the bushes to hide and watch what was going on. They saw people running out then later the X-Men came out and were talking. They eventually got on to the subject as to were in the world were Cody and Leigh.

Cody turned to Leigh and she turned back to him. They nodded and by some silent agreement decided to sneak back to the mansion and face the music later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1st <strong>**person Leigh POV**_

We got back to the mansion and climbed through the windows into my room.

"So what'd you think about that kiss?" Cody asked me leaning against the wall.

"What kiss?" I asked pretending like it didn't happen, taking off the power inhibitor.

"Whatever you say Ray Ray" he said.

"Here's your power suppressor you better get home now" I told him throwing it to him.

He caught it and I turned away to go to the bathroom to get changed.

"You can try and hide it Leigh but I know you love me back. And right now everyone's on my side so good luck with the whole denial thing" he said, then he was gone.

I could tell that he was smirking while he said that. And that he was probably smirking now. A smirk that was copied off of me and my dad. I silently promised myself that I would wipe that smirk off his face the next time I saw it one him before I went and got read for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just like Cody and Leigh to be making out one minute and fighting the next. But that's mostly because Leigh is still in denial.<strong>

***Glares at Leigh* *Leigh glares back* *Cody hides behind Mags who is pretending like she doesn't know what's going on so she doesn't get hurt* *Snake eating popcorn getting ready to watch the show***

**Wait a second. Snake did you steal that popcorn from Cassidy? "Maybe!" How did you cross the story boundaries? "Hey guys! Mind if I join you Snake?" "Not at all Cassidy not at all." "Good." *Sits down and snaps fingers, more popcorn and a video camera apeare in hands* CASSIDY GET BACK TO FATE RIGHT NOW! "Okay okay fine but if I miss a good fight Leigh's not the only one you will have to be worried about."**

**Any way peeps review and tell me what you think! Hope you liked it! **

**Wolf Skater out!**


	27. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: Nope sorry I don't own**

**Author's Notes: MegsayLupin: I didn't feel like throwing up so I didn't write in that part.**

**Lady Firewing the Lazy: hahah. "Ah did not lihke it!" She's still in denial.**

**2takuya: Thanks, sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

**Raven34link: Yes, yes they are.**

**Sorry for the late update but I had some issues with school stuff, and writers block. Plus the chapter with Cap was giving me a hard time so I decided to skip it and do another future one.**

**This story should be updated every Tuesday now that schools over. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Mags complained loudly.<p>

"When are you not bored?" Carman asked, teasing her cousin.

"When Leigh's here and we have something to do!" she exclaimed totally missing the sarcasm.

"True it is pretty boring here without Leigh" Cody said rubbing his chin "I say we do something about it."

"What are we supposed to do go and kidnap her from the past?" Sammy asked sarcastically.

"No that's our last resort I have other things that we can do beforehand" Cody said smiling evilly.

"So help me if you say go after that Snake girl again mad Leigh will be the least of your problems" Amy threatened, all of them were glaring, except for Brandon

"What's wrong with going to find her? She belongs here" Brandon argued.

"Yes she does, which is why as soon as Leigh gets back her and Remy are going. If we try to go now she'll kill us with flying books!" Mags told him.

"So if we're not doing that what are we doing?" Ricky asked.

"You'll see" Cody said smirking.

* * *

><p>"So um vhy are ve at S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters?" Tom asked turning to Cody questionably.<p>

"Because we're gonna torture Buckethead!" Cody told them grinning.

"YAY!" Mags yelled in joy.

"Awesomeness" Carman said grinning.

"Wonder if we can make him cry again?" Sammy said smirking.

They walked into the building all of them smirking and grinning like the Cheshire cat. The S.H.E.I.L.D agents who saw them just shook their heads and wondered why they had to deal with this.

"What are you doing here this time?" Fury asked when he saw them.

"We're here to torture Buckethead again" Mags said cheerfully.

"Fine but don't stay too long we're busy here" he told them walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Half an hour later<strong>_

"That was so fun!" Carman said as they left the S.H.E.I.L.D base.

"Yes it was, but now it's over and I'm bored again. What are we doing next?" Mags said turning accusingly to Cody.

"I know a few things you and I could do" Leo said suggestively.

"Hmm" Mags said contemplating it.

"You guys can do that, while the rest of us bug Leigh telepathically" Cody said smirking.

"I'm in!" Mags said her hand shooting up in the air.

"Me too this sounds more promising than annoying Dad like usual" Sammy said grinning.

"Good! To Cerebro!" Cody cried pretending to be Batman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Cerebro<strong>_

"Okay everyone is now telepathically linked so we must talk with our minds now" Cody told them.

They all nodded and then waited for Cody to start.

"_Hey Ray Ray sup?" _he said telepathically popping the p.

"_Go away City Slicker Ah'm busy" _Leigh growled at him.

"_Well you're nice, and after we went through all this trouble to talk to you" _Mags huffed madly.

After that mental hugs, punches on the arms, pokes, stuck out tongues, and cursing death threats in French commenced.

"_Will ya guys please leave meh alone Ah'm busy!" _Leigh finally said after trying to beat them to mental death with a stick to get them out of her mind.

"_With what?" _Cody asked smirking.

"_Figting Buckethead with Wolvie, Rogue, and Kurt, and we're getting our butts handed to us on a nice shining fancy plate so leave meh alone!" _she told them.

"_Alright bye! Guys say bye bye we have to go" _Cody said in a sing song voice.

She growled at him while her other team mates gave her more mental hugs and made a really big deal about saying good bye.

When the mental link was finally completely gone and they were out of each other's minds they saw that Cody had a plotting face on.

"Dude what are you planning?" Leo asked him.

"How do you guys feel about a vacation?" Cody asked turning to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Review<strong>

**Wolf Skater out!**


	28. Guess Whose Back!

**Disclaimer: "If ya ask une more tihme Ah'm gonna call in a personal favor from Deadpool and get 'im ta torture ya."**

**Author's Notes: Starry is too lazy to log in: lol hahaha nice one**

**fannut: yeah… sorry about that but don't worry next week's chapter will be on time.**

**2takuya: here's the next chapter, and don't worry I'm horrible at waiting too. Speaking of which when is the next chapter in your story coming out huh?**

**Okay I know I said I'd be posting every week on Tuesday, or in most cases before I go to bed early Monday morning, but last week was an exception because I was on vaca, so please except this Mags and Leigh filled chapter as my apology.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guess Who's Back!<strong>

I woke up and went to the calendar to check on the date. I groaned when I saw what was going on this week. First of all Mystique was coming back, and with that it only could mean that by tonight Wanda and the Brotherhood boys would be destroying the mall. Joy.

I went downstairs for breakfast for once glad that it wasn't mandatory for me to go to Danger Room sessions like everyone else. Nothing absolutely nothing could have prepared me for the sight that greeted me when I got down there.

Mags was sitting at the table calmly eating a bowl of cereal ignoring the x-men and new mutants. While the x-men and new mutants stood around staring at her trying to figure out how she got there and what to do with her.

"Mags what the hell are you doing here?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Well considering what's going on this week I thought I'd come give you some back up, plus I as your best friend have first rights to hear all the details about your date with Cody" she told me grinning madly.

"One I don't need help, and two it was a forced date that I hated" I told her glaring.

"Right which is why you made out with him" she said sarcastically before taking a bite of cereal.

"I did not make out with him!" I yelled blushing as everyone else just stared at us wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh really that's not what I heard, and don't you even think of playing the 'I can't touch' card because I know for a fact that he had a power inhibitor with him" she told me giving me the look.

"Whatever" I mumbled me cheeks burning up as I glared at the ground.

She laughed before slurping the milk out of her bowl. Then she sent her (metal) spoon flying into the sink, and threw her bowl at my head. I ducked and it hit the wall behind me before falling to the ground.

"You're getting soft mate, before you came here you would've caught it, charged it and then threw it back at me" she said disapprovingly.

"I'm not going soft" I said pulling out Scott's wallet from seemingly nowhere.

"Let me see that" she said as everyone else in the room stared at us in shock, eyes wide mouths open.

"Here you go" I said tossing it to her.

As she inspected it and Scott boiled over in the background when he realized it was his, I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed a paperclip and charged it. When I thought she was least expecting it I threw it at her.

She looked up to see it coming towards her and let out a small squeak before it stopped right in front of her face.

"Okay I get it you're not soft" she said staring at the paperclip like it was going to explode any second, which it was.

"Can you give me my wallet back now?" Scott asked furious.

"Sure thing Scooter" Mags said tossing him his wallet.

He fumbled with it for a minute before he finally got a good grip on it and then he started inspecting it. While he was doing this Mags and I had been tossing the paperclip back and forth. She would send it to me with her magnetism, I would catch it, draw out the charge, recharge it and then send it back to her.

Of course this time after I threw it to her she sent it flying towards Scott just to have it blow up in his face. We both were reduced to giggling uncontrollably on the floor, rolling around, holding our sides.

"Classic" I said attempting to regain my breathe and stand up. I failed.

"That" giggle "was" giggle "so" giggle "awesome" she said not even trying to stop.

"Okay ya both better start explaining now" Rogue said glaring at us.

We were both up on our feet and totally composed so fast after she said it not even Quicksilver would've been able to do it that fast. Both of us had personal experience with getting in trouble with both her and Mags mom and we did not want to go through that again.

"This is one of my friends from the future Mags, I don't know why she's here though" I told them.

"Awe buddy aren't you glad to see me? 'Cause I just came to give you some company, and bug you about Cody that is" she said grinning like the crazy person she is.

"Yes, yay, and if you even mention his name one more time I'll but you in a plastic bag, after taking away your crowbar and magnets" I threatened.

"Okay, okay we won't talk about your boyfriend" she said putting her hands up in surrender.

"He's not my boyfriend" I grumbled my shoes were suddenly very fascinating.

"Riiight okay I'll believe that" she said rolling her eyes, the effect totally lost be her grin.

"So um are you a telekinetic?" Kitty asked trying to get us out of our personal conversation.

"Nope Magnetic" she told them bouncing on her heals, it obviously worked.

"Like Magneto magnetic?" Scott asked her looking at her warily.

"Yup" she said popping the p "Buckethead is my good for nothing grandfather. Don't like him much. Matter of fact the only reason I visit him at his S.H.I.E.L.D prison cell is so I can taunt him."

"Your Granddad is Magneto? Does that make Pietro your father?" Jean asked.

"I think you're thinking about my cousin, Carmen. No he's my uncle, his sister's my mom" she explained mater of factly with a serious look on her face.

It was very comical. Seriously! You almost never see Mags with that kind of fact and when you do you need to do whatever it takes to enjoy it to its fullest. So I took action and took a picture of her face with my phone and my giggle fit started up again.

"Come one Mags lets go catch up before I have to go to school" say before dragging her out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After a long and serious (not!) conversation me and Mags decided to go creep around the school and spy on the x-men the whole day till the attack of the Brotherhood that night. First targets Kitty and Kurt!<p>

They were standing next to Kurt's locker. He was struggling to get it open when she walked up to him and pulled his text book out of his locker for him as we walk up to them 'cause we wanted a closer view.

"Actually I do have a favor to ask you. I need your unbiased opinion on these muffins that I made in home ec. class" she told him pulling out a bag of muffins out of her backpack.

Mags and I had looks on out faces that were a mix of the horror of the birth Kitty's muffins, and amusement of what was about to take place. While Kurt had a look that said he was scared to death. He took the muffin and bit into it and chewed a funny look on his face.

"So what do you think? Does it need anything?" she asked him.

He nodded "something to wash the taste down" he told her before dropping the muffin and fleeing.

The muffin bounced for a few minutes before she turned to us with a smile on her face that we were well acquainted with. It was a look that scared us more than our moms' glares. It was the look she got when she cooked and wanted someone to try it.

"So you guys want to try them?" she asked sweetly.

We exchanged looks of horror. "It's the muffins of DOOM coming to get us!" I exclaimed.

"RUN!" Mags yelled.

That's exactly what we did two seconds later, laughing our heads off as Kitty fallowed trying to get us to eat her muffins while the few students in the hall way looked at us funny and the teachers yelled at us for running.

* * *

><p>Later that day after Professor X told us about Wanda escaping form the Asylum we went to the kitchen for a snack and found one of Kitty's muffins on the floor that had a big crack in it. We turned to each other mock serious faces on.<p>

"She's getting worse" I said gravely.

"Agreed, what should we do about it?" she asked me.

"We need to find all of the muffins and blow them up" I told her picking up the muffin, charging it and throwing it out the window.

So that's what we did for the next few hours till the Professor called us down to the war room.

"I found Wanda, and she's with the Brotherhood at the mall" he told us.

"What is there a sale on I'm with loser tee-shirts?" Evan asked.

"I don't know why they're there but this may be your hardest challenge yet" The Professor told us gravely.

"Don't worry Professor we'll stop the Looserhood" Scott said.

"And without breaking a sweat" Kurt said high fiving him, while me and Mags giggled because we knew how this would end.

We got to the mall and it was deathly quiet. "This will be my first time here without buying a pair of shoes" Kitty said.

Me and Mags giggled at this because we knew just how true that statement was. The team split up while we just sat there in the middle of the mall not really caring what happened.

When Toad came and stole Cykes visor we just sat there, and when asked why we weren't helping I just replied that I had made peace with the Brotherhood a while ago and I didn't feel like breaking that promise.

And when Wanda came and started making everyone's life a living hell we still just sat there. Then she turned to look at us.

"Why aren't you trying to stop me?" she asked us confused.

"Well why in the world would I want to fight my own mom? I've tried that before and it's not fun" Mags said with an innocent look on her face.

"Plus just because we're from the future doesn't mean we can make a difference in this fight so we won't even try" I told shuffling my cards.

She just ignored us after that.

After the battle no one was paying attention to us so we said our good byes and she went back to the future leaving me to deal with the fun that would be the next few months.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yes I know how late I'm posting this but I'm taking a summer course so I can skip a math grade so I don't have that much time to type but hey it's pretty long and it has Megs and Leigh being crazy so it's all good right? Worth a review right?<strong>

***Narrators Voice comes out of nowhere* Next week on PAFM: What you've all been waiting for! Remy comes in! And Leigh kicks some sentinel but while messing with Buckethead's mind. And she didn't even have to talk to **

**Wolf Skater out!**


	29. Letter to the Readers

**Dear Readers and Reviews,**

**I regret to inform you that for the time being this story shall be put on hold. I am putting all of my stories on hold.**

**Due to school and personal issues I haven't had the time to work on any of my stories and because of that I am truly sorry. I've been diving deeper into the heart of the comic book universe and because of this I've not only have no inspiration for any of my fanfics but I don't have the heart to write them. **

**I may write a few one shots here or there but for now I just can't write these anymore. Instead I'm going to focus my attention to my original works. If you want to check them out look up wolfskater on . I'm truly sorry for the inconvienance and hope that in the summer I can pick these stories back up and finish what I started but for now I hope you can forgive me.**

**Wolf Skater out.**


End file.
